la voluntad de un shinobi
by Sumoner.Dante
Summary: un naruto nuevo serio con ganas de ir asia adelante y no querer detenerse sumenle un kyuubi que lo entrena asta convertirlo en un shinobi autentico gore.or y mucho mas en "la voluntad de un shinobi" ((segunda historia escrita por mi n.n))
1. cap 1 ¡NARUTO! ¿GENIN!¿equipo?

**BUENO MIS COLEGAS COMO DIJE ANTES EN MI OTRA HISTORIA EN EL CAPITULO 9 DE (TRES ASESINOS Y UN DEMONIO O ¿HUMANO?) ARE OTRA HISTORIA APARTE ESTA SERA DE NARUTO Y SOLO DE NARUTO LUEGO PENSARE EN ASER UN CROOSSOVER POSIBLEMENTE DIGAN ME EN LOS COMENTARIOS SI QUIEREN QUE AGA UN CROOSSOVER AH FUTURO DIGANME DE QUE LO DESEAN USTEDES Y YO LO ARE BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR**

 **LET'S GETTING CRAZY!**

 **naruto no me pertenese solo este fic y cualquier situacion que suceda en el**

 **"personaje pensando"**

 **personaje hablando:** dattebayo

personaje asiendo cualquier cosa:*y naruto espero ah que le trajeran su ramen"

capitulo 1¡NARUTO! ¡GENIN! ¿equipo?

(pongan naruto soundtrack morning)

 **final mente llego el gran dia sere genin no puedo esperar!** *naruto se levanta para su primer dia como un shinobi de la aldea de konoha* **ejejej estoy tan emocionado*** el estomago de naruto le enpiesa ah rugir* **pero primero debo comer algo jejeje n.n** *naruto va ah la cocina y se prepara un ramen (naruto sin ramen no es naruto X3)*

 **ahhhh me pregunto que podre aser ahora como un shinobi seguro luchar contra la ladrones o rescatar princesas oooooo ¡no puedo esperar!*naruto luego de comer su ramen*umm que horas seran?*** naruto mira el relog que decia* **LAS 12:20?! LLEGARE TARDEEEEE**!

((NARUTO IT'S THE TRAINING! SOUNDTRACK))

*vemos ah naruto correr como loco asia la academia ninja creando una estela de polvo* **AUN LADO AUN LADO VOY LLEGANDO TARDE FUERA DEL CAMINOOOOOO!**

 **pero que le pasa ah ese mocoso?** *dice un aldeano

 **no lo se pero se ve que tiene prisa** :decia una mujer

*vemos ah naruto seguir corriendo* **COMO DIABLOS ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS AH MI?!**

-en la academia-

 **bien parece que estan todos aki todos ustedes han sido los que pasaron la prueba genin satisfactoriamente me alegro decir que apartir de ahora seran shinobis de konoha y** *iruka es interrumpido por un borro naranja que entra por la ventana* **QUE DEMONIOS?!**

 **ahhhh ufff que alivio llegue ah tiempo jeejijijiji hola iruka sensei como esta? n.n**

 **NA-RU-TO LLEGAS TARDE!** *grita irruka con su tecnica jutsu cabesa gigante* **ah tu asiento ahora**!

 **jejeje ok ok gomenasa** i *naruto va ah su lugar*

 **bien cotinuando con lo que iva diciendo...**

 **espere sensei que ase naruto-baka aki? se supone que naruto reprobo la prueba por no aser bien los bunshins**

 **sakura naruto si aprobo pero de otra forma y el no sçnesesito aser bunshins ya que iso otra tecnica mas dificil en su lugar**

 **ja este idiota iso una mejor tecnica por favor apenas puede aser un henge ¿que tecnica pudo aver echo este perdedor?**

 **umgggg tienes algun problema ino?! si es asi les mostrare ah todos TAJUU KAGE BUNSHI NO JUTSU!** *en un abrir y cerrar de ojos naruto creo mas de 100 narutos asiendo que se llene el aula* **que tal eh?! ah que soy genial jeejijiji**

 **por favor son solo bunshis** *ino toca ah un clon pero este es solido* **eh? pe pero que?**

 **que pasa ino? te gusta acariciarme? n.n*** ino se sonroja asta las orejas y le da un buen golpe al clon asiendolo desaparecer* **pervertido! eh que**?

 **narutoooo puedes aser desaparecer los clones?** *dice iruka con una gota de sudor*o **k sense** i *naruto ase desaparecer los clones* **jeejijiji ah que soy genial o no? dattebayo**

 ***** todos en la case se asombran por lo que iso naruto preguntandose de donde aprendio eso* **"ese dobe como pudo aser esa tecnica? no importa** igual solo son **clones sigo siendo un elite mucho mejor que el** "*pensaba sasuke*

 **bien siguiendo con la clase sus senseis vendran por ustedes y ese sensei estara con ustedes de aki asta que suban de rango sin mas que decir dire los equipos** *iruka dice los quipos igual que en el anime* **y equipo 7 sasuke uchiha sakura haruno y naruto uzumaki**

" **me toco con sakura y el teme que mala suerte"**

 **"chaaaaa el verdadero amor triunfa al fin!"**

 **"ump ojala no me estorben"**

*pensaban naruto sakura y sasuke*

-2 horas despues-

 **aggggg que demonios se cree nuestro sensei?! nos dejo esperando por dos horas!**

 **callate naruto es un jounin es ovio que debe estar muy ocupado ¿no es asi sasuke_kun?** *sasuke solo dio un simpl "ump"*

 **jejeje esto sera perfecto*** naruto pone un borrador sobre la puerta* **cuando entre le dara en la cabesa jajajaj XD**

 **naruto eres tan infantil!"chaaa ojala le de justo en la cabesa muajajaja"** *decia la inner de sakura"

 **baka es un jounin un shinobi elite no puedes enserio creer que eso funcionara con el** *justo luego de que sasuke terminara de hablar kakashi entra y el borrador le da de lleno* **jajajajaj callo callo redondito** **jajajaja**

 **se sensei le juro que trate de detenerlo "chaaaaa justo en el blanco**!"*decia la inner de sakura*

 **"y este sera mi equipo?** "*piensa sasuke con una gotita de sudor*

 **mi primera inprecion de ustedes...los odio** *un aura depresiva cae sobre naruto sakura y sasuke* **veanme en el techo en 5 minutos**

-ya en el techo-

b **ien ahora vamos ah presentarnos para conocernos mejor cosas que les gustan cosas que no hobbis metas esas cosas**

 **como aremos eso sensei? le inportaria mostrarnos?**

 **"y esta es la genio de la clase?"** *pensaba kakashi con una gotita de sudor* **soy hatake kakashi...las cosas que me gustan...y las que no...tengo muchos hobbis y mis metas son...nunca abia pensado en eso**

 **"SOLO NOS DIJO SU NOMBRE!** "*pensaron naruto sakura y sasuke*

 **bien tu rosadita te toca** *sakura sonrie* **me llamo sakura haruno lo que me gusta es ehhh *** mira ah sasuke y se sonroja ***... mi hobbit es *** mira ah sasuke y se sonroja otra ves* **...mi meta es kyaa** *mira ha sasuke y da un gritito fangirl*

y **yyy lo que no te gusta?**

 **NARUTO!** *grita asiendo que naruto se deprima*

" **una fangirl"** *piensa kakashi nervioso" **tu rubio te toca** *kakashi mira ha naruto"

 **soy naruto uzumaki me gusta el ramen enserio me gusta el ramen odio los 5 minutos que debo esperar para comerlo y mis hobbits son comparar distintos tipos de ramen y mi meta es** *se pone serio* **ser el mejor hokage y superar ah todos y cada uno de los kages anteriores y asi todos van ah tener que reconocer como alguien inportante**

 **"vaya apunta muy arriba eso es bueno jeje** *peinsa kakashi* **tu chico con el pelo en forma de culo de pato te toca**

*sasuke solo ignora el insulto* **me llamo sasuke uchiha me gustan pocas cosas... y odio muchas cosas... hobbis no tengo ninguno y mi meta es matar ah cierta persona**

 **"ummm un vengador** "*pensaba kakashi*

b **ien los vere mañana ah las 7:00 para su prueba genin**

 **espere sensei ah que prueba se refiere? nosotros ya tuvimos una prueba**

 **enpieso ah dudar si enserio eres la que tiene las mejores notas rosadita ¿enserio pensabas que solo con unos 3 jutsus simples y un papel escrito ya serias un shinobi? esa prueba era solo para ver quien podia intentar ser un shinobi y quien no tienen futuro como shinobi la verdadera prueba se las dan sus jounin sensei**

 **"ump ya me parecia que todo era muy simple"** *pensaba sasuke*

 **en fin los vere en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 ah las 7:30 no lleguen tarde ... ah por cierto no desayunen**

 **por que? dattebayoo?**

 **por que si lo asen van ah vomitar*** dijo kakashi con su sonrisa clasica y su ojito feliz asiendo que sus alumnos se pongan nerviosos para luego desapareser*

 **-ese mismo dia en los campos de entrenamientos-**

 **ahhh ni modo tendre que prepararme ya llego la hora de mostrar mis colores reales**

 **YA ERA HORA CACHORRO AL FIN DEJARAS DE VERTE COMO UN PATETICO NINJA**

 **gracias ...kurama*** naruto entra en su mundo interior para ver un gran prado con colinas pastos verdes un templo cascadas arboles y un cielo despejado ***este lugar se ve mejor que la primera ves que nos vimos**

 **JAJAJA ESO ES GRACIAS AH QUE QUITASTE ESE ESTUPIDO SELLO CHORRO*** vemos ah un gigantesco zorro de 9 colas aparecer atras de naruto el gran y poderoso kyuubi no youkou*

 **lo mejor para mi amigo ...¿oye kurama ya puedo sacar todo lo que tengo?**

 **NO CACHORRO NO SERIA ALGO RECOMENDABLE USARAS SOLO EL 25% DE TU PODER NADA MAS**

 **que? vamos eso es muy poco**

 **QUIERES QUE TE DE UN CASTIGO NARUTO? JA JA JA JA*** rie kurama asiendo estremeser ah naruto*

 **no no kurama-sama asi estoy bien**

 **BIEN CACHORRO ENTRENA HOY Y CUANDO VALLAS AH VER AH ESE TUERTO DEJA SALIR TU VERDADERA FORMA DE SER Y YA QUITATE ESE RIDICULO TRAJE NARANJA TAN HORRIBLE**

 **oye! tu dijiste que no debia resaltar y esta fue la mejor forma de vrme debil aparte de actuar como el payaso de la clase!**

 **JAJAJAJAJA COMO SEA VETE YA Y PONTE AH ENTRENAR NARUTO YO TENGO COSAS QUE ASER**

 **te refieres ah dormir todo el dia?**

 **LARGATE O TE COMERE!**

 **-** -en el mundo esterior-

 **waaaaaa**!*grita naruto* **maldicion casi me da un infarto ni modo ah entrenar pronto todos conoceran ah naruto uzumaki el ninja mas fuerte de todos dattebayo** *naruto se pone ah entrenar con sus clones*

-al dia siguiente en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7-

*vemos ah sasuke y sakura esperando ah kakashi*

 **chaaaa! donde esta el sensei dijo que vendria ah las 7:30 y ya son las 9:00 ademas naruto-baka tampoco vino chaaa*** se quejaba sakura mientras sasuke solo sentia sus tinpanos romperse*

 **sakura calmate aun que es verdad kakashi ah tardado demasiado*** de repente aparece kakashi en un shunshin no jutsu *****

 **hola *** les saluda kakashi con su ojito feliz *****

 **KAKASHI-SENSEI LLEGA TARDE!**

 **gomen gomen es que me perdi en el camino de la vida ¿ummmm? oigan ¿donde esta el rubio?**

 **aki estoy sensei*** aparece naruto en un shunshin como kakashi *** perdon por llegar tarde es que me perdi en el camino de la vida**

 **eh naruto? eres tu?**

 **claro que soy yo sakura*** dice naruto con una vos seria*

 **ump que paso dobe? nuevo look? ((** naruto ahora va vestido igual que ryu hayabusa de ninja gaiden solo que su traje es rojo en las partes de las rollisas asta abajo y sus guantes y capa tambien son rojos))

 **si ya ves debo actuar como un verdadero ninja *** naruto se quita la capucha y mira ah los otros con una mirada fria y calculadora* **kakashi-sensei podemos enpesar con la prueba?**

 **ummmm bien es hora de enpesar la prueba** *kakasi pone un relog ***tienen una hora para pasar la prueba la cual consiste en quitarme estos dos cascabeles si me quitan uno pasan si no lo asen reprobaran y los atare ah uno de esos 3 postes mientras me como una caja de comida enfrente de ustedes**

 **por eso nos dijo que no desayunemos" *** pensaban sakura y sasuke pero naruto no se veia afectado por la noticia*

 **listo? comiensen!**

-inicia la prueba-

((pongan naruto soundtrack-the rising fighting spirit))

 **ummmm parece que se saben esconder bien*** decia kakashi asta que ve ah naruto ***por otro lado tu eres rarito**

 **kakashi pelea conmigo*** decia naruto con vos seria mientras se ponia su capucha otra ves dejando ver solo sus ojos *****

 **bien chico veamos que puedes aser*** kakashi saca su libro ***adelante ven**

 **no deberias subestimarme kakashi *** naruto aparece frente ah kakashi y enpiesa ah atacarlo con una serie de atakes rapidos *****

 **ummm nada mal naruto pero sigues siendo un genin*** cuando kakashi golpea ah naruto este se desvanese en una nube de humo ***un clon!?**

 **aqui kakashi! tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!*50 narutos aparecen rodeando ah kakashi***

 **nada mal chico me inprecionas no es normal que alguien pueda usar un kinjutsu asi**

*cuando todos los clones se lansan contra kakashi este desaparece en una cortina de humo ***nada mal pero... no es suficiente kakashi!*** todos los narutos lansan shurikens asia los arboles asiendo que kakashi aparesca*

 **como supiste donde estaba naruto?**

 **soy un sensor eso fue facil senti tu chakra*** kakashi se sorprende ante esto y decide guardar su libro *** veo que me tomas enserio ahora aqui voy*** naruto y todos sus clones saltan y lansan kunais asia kakashi ***TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!*los 50 kunais se combierten en mas de 1000 kunais***

 **que demonios?!*** kakashi resive los kunais *****

 **naruto! que isiste?!*** sakura sale de su escondite gritando*

 **maldita sea sakura corre kakashi sigue aki!*** sakura se asusta al ver como kakashi aparece en la espalda de naruto ***nada mal naruto eso fue peligroso*** kakkashi se pone de rodillas ***tecnica secreta de la villa oculta de konoha!*** sakura y sasuke miran ah kakashi aser unas posisiones de manos

 **matara ah naruto!"*** pensaban sasuke y sakura *****

 **sennen goroshi!** *kakashi clava sus dedos en el trasero de naruto pero naruto luego desaparece junto con sus clones ***valla se me escapo**

 **"que tecnica fue esa"?!*** pensaban sasuke y sakura *****

 **bien sakura deberias correr n.n*** sakura se esconde de nuevo *****

 **"maldicion debo tener cuidado pero creo que ya lo perdi por lo menos"*** pensaba sakura asta que se encontro con naruto ***naruto baka aras que me encuentre vete de aki**

 **sakura escuchame la prueba consiste en trabajo en equipo si trabajamos juntos tu sasuke y yo pasaremos**

 **ja si claro dejame en paz jamas aria equipo con un baka como tu*** sakura se va

 **ahhhh ni modo me toca con el emo*** naruto aparece junto ah sasuke *****

 **que quieres dobe?**

 **sasuke el objetivo de todo esto es trabajo en equipo todo trata de eso debemos trabajar los 3 ah la ves para pasar**

 **yo soy un elite no nesesito estorbos como tu o sakura largate naruto**

 **ahhhhh yo trate*** naruto desaparece y se va ah acostar en una rama de arbol ***son solo principiantes no pasaran seguramente y si pasan seran un dolor de cabesa debo pensar en algo ummm ya se que are*** decia naruto mientras guardaba algo en su bolsillo *****

 **-con sakura-**

 **bien creo que perdi ah kakashi-sensei*** decia sakura asta que *****

 **ey sakura no hables en vos alta*** sakura se da vuelta y kakashi la mete en un genjutsu donde ve ah sasuke mal herido asiendo que ella grite del susto* **KYAAAAAA!**

 **enserio esta fue la genio de la clase? se nota que los genin ahora vienen mas debiles**

 **-con sasuke-**

 **esa fue sakura? kakashi la abra atrapado** *cuando sasuke se da cuenta kakashi ya esta detras de el *****

 **hola sasuke n.n*** sasuke sale del arbol y se pone en el suelo mientras le lansa shurikens ah kakashi pero el los atrapa entre sus dedos facilmente* **deberas tener algo mejor que esto**

 ***** sasuke ase sellos de mano ***no me subestimes yo soy muy diferente ah naruto y sakura KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!** *sasuke lansa una enorme bola de fuego*

 **que?! un genin no deberia ser capas de aser esa clase de jutsus!*** kakashi usa el kawarimi no jutsu *****

 **diablos ¿donde esta? ¿isquierda? ¿derecha? ¿atras? ¿arriba?*** sasuke busca con la mirada ah kakashi *****

 **¿donde? pues donde menos te imaginas*** kakashi saca sus manos por debajo de la tierra y agarra los pies de sasuke para luego enterrarlo asta el cuello en el suelo* **estaba justo bajo tus pies nada mal sasuke tenias razon eres diferente pero ser diferente no te ase mejor despues de todo eres solo un genin nada mas**

 **-al terminar la prueba-**

 **muy mal niguno de ustedes logro aser nada y nisiquiera se dieron cuenta de el verdadero objetivo**

 **ahhhhh*** bostesa naruto ***ey kakashi ya terminamos?**

 **naruto donde estabas?**

 **tu ya sabes donde estaba kakashi descansando en un arbol un clon tuyo me vigilaba*** kakashi mira atentamente ah naruto*

 **nada mal naruto eres buen sensor pero por que no ayudaste ah sakura o sasuke**

 **les dije para aser equipo pero no quisieron ella por ser fangirl de sasuke y solo querer estar con el y mientras que el "elite" uchiha sasuke no quiso rebajarse ah aser equipo con nadie**

 **ummmm sabes cual es el objetivo de esto?**

 **trabajo en equipo kakashi** *dice naruto asiendo que sasuke se ponga serio y que sakura se sienta frustrada ***ese es el objetivo pero aqui es inposible aserlo *** naruto le da ah kakashi los cascabeles ***toma sensei**

 **que? pero cuando?*** kakashi nota que no tiene los cascabele **s***

 **cuando quisiste aserme el sennen goroshi por cierto eso abria dolido de verdad de no ser por que use el kawarimi**

 **bien se ve que naruto es el unico que paso mi prueba ustedes deberan irse ah la academia** *luego de decir eso sakura se deprime y sasuke ataka ah kakashi pero el le dobla el braso poniendo un kunai en su cuello*

 **quieto mocoso que crees que ases? escuchen en el mundo shinobi solo ay muerte y eso no podran evitarlo ah no ser que esten listos para todo y actuen como uno solo por ejemplo** *kakashi presiona el kunai contra el cuello de sasuke ***¡sakura mata ah naruto o si no sasuke morida**

 **que?!*** grita sakura asustada *****

 **ven? eso puede pasar todo el tiempo*** kakashi suelta ah sasuke *** en lo que ah mi respecta no tienen madera de shinobi**

 **kakashi le doy mis cascabeles ah sasuke y sakura** *kakashi mira ah naruto mientras que sasuke y sakura se sorprenden* **no me inporta ir ah la academia otra ves**

 **na naruto pero que crees que ases?**

 **sakura no me malentiendas de cualquier forma no queria ser parte de un equipo nos veremos algun dia*** naruto se va llendo *****

 **alto naruto as demostrado que eres capas de de renunciar ah tu titulo como shinobi por el bien de tus camaradas por lo tanto eh decidido que todos ustedes seran el equipo 7 *** decia feliz kakashi alegrando ah sasuke y sakura *****

 **lo siento pero eso no pasara*** todos miran ah naruto *** no quiero ser parte de este equipo por nada del mundo**

 **naruto que quieres decir?*** decia kakashi serio *****

 **que no quiero ser mienbro de tu escuadron de genins as lo que quieras con estos dos pero de ninguna forma aria equipo con ellos sasuke solo piensa en el y actua como si fuera un elite pero solo es un genin medianamente desente y sakura es solo una fangirl que se iso ninja solo para perseguir ah sasuke esa actitud ara que la maten un ida y lo sabes aki no es posible aser un buen equipo*** naruto se da vuelta* **sayonara sensei lo vere por ay**

 **pe pero que paso? que le sucede ah naruto?*** decia sakura confundida y algo deprimida por las duras palabras de naruto *****

 **ese dobe en que esta pensando?*** susurra sasuke entre dientes muy molesto por las palabras de naruto*

 **"naruto que sucede con este chico ah echo cosas sorprendentes y aun asi desecha todo su progreso todo para no aser equipo con sasuke y sakura debo hablar con el sandaime no entiendo que ase este chico"** *pensaba kakashi*

 **-continuara-**

 **ojala les gustara gente esta sera mi segunda historia la are al mismo tiempo que la otra asi que pasense ah leer mis dos historias que tratare de subir cada dia un capitulo de "la voluntad de un shinobi" o "tres asesinos y un demonio o ¿humano?" sayonara mina n.n**


	2. cap 2 MISTERIO-UN CAMBIO-REALIDAD

**BIEN HOY ARE LO POSIBLE POR DARLES 2 CATIULOS UNO DE NARUTO Y OTRO DE DEVIL MAY CRY AH LA TARDE SIN MAS QUE DECIR ENPESEMOS**

 **!LET'S GETTING CRAZY!**

 **naruto no me pertenese solo este fic y cualquier situacion que suceda en el**

 **personaje pensando:"dattebayo"**

 **personaje hablando:dattebayo**

personaje asiendo cualquier cosa:*y naruto espero ah que le trajeran su ramen"

capitulo 2 MISTERIO-UN CAMBIO-REALIDAD

 ***al siguiente dia vemos ah la gran torre hokague siendo vicita por kakashi***

 **"debo saber que pasa con ese chico ...naruto uzumaki es muy distinto ah lo que sus notas y su informacion decia"*** pensaba asta que entro en una sala donde estaban todos los jounin-senseis y el sandaime* **hola perdon por la tardarsa hokague-sama**

 **vamos kakashi informanos de tu equipo por favor*** decia el viejo hiruzen sarutobi

 **pasaron la prueba*** al decir eso todos los jounin no lo podian creer *****

 **todo debe ser por uchiha sasuke seguramen*decian varios jounin en el grupo**

 **error todo fue gracias ah naruto uzumaki si todo fuera por sasuke ellos abrian reprobado sin duda alguna*** otra ves todos se sorprenden y no pueden creer esto todos menos el hokague que se veia complacido y alegre*

 **ya veo ja ja ja algo mas que decir kakashi?**

 **si hokague-sama quiero que muestre lo que paso en la prueba con su bola de cristal**

 **como quieras kakashi** *el hokague puso la bola de cristal ante todos los jounins mientras el sonrei discretamente*

((una hora despues))

 **pe pero que pasa con ese chico asta donde se era el peor genin de la academia*** decia asuma con la boca abierta mientras se le cai el cigarrillo al piso *****

 **sin dudas este chico no es normal aser todo eso siendo solo un genin? no puedo creerlo*** argumentaba kurenai*

 **sorprendente ese chico tiene unas grandes llamas de la juventud! ((no ase falta decir quien hablo jejeje nwn)**

 **jajajajaajaj ese gaki es interesante tiene talento me gusta su actitud*** decia anko mientras todos los otros jounins senseis seguian hablando *****

 **silencio por favor en fin por lo visto naruto no desea estar en tu equipo al parecer kakashi**

 **si sandaime-sama digame que pasa con ese chico no se parece en nada ah la informacion de la academia ademas cuado lo conoci su actitud era otra pero en la prueba se presento con otra forma de ser y actuar mas como si ya fuera un shinobi esperimentado ¿sabe algo sobre esto?**

 ***** el hokague solo rie alegremente ***ja ja ja naruto es sorprendente me alegro de que ya decidiera mostrar sus colores naturales**

 **hokage-sama ah que se refiere con eso?**

 **veras kakashi naruto siempre estuvo actuando y sacando malas notas ah proposito*** nos miran atentamente al hokague ***todo adsolutamente todo sobre naruto es una cubierta que el mismo naruto creo para que nadie sospechara de su poder su nivel real es chunin elite**

 **QUE?! COMO ES ESO POSIBLE HOKAGUE-SAMA?**

 **SE MOCOSO NO PUEDE SER TAN FUERTE**

 **ES MENTIRA*** todos los jounin ecepto kakashi asuma kurenai gai y anko enpesaron ah insultar y protestar contra lo que dijo el sandaime *****

 **ESE MALDITO DEMO*antes que el jounin siguiera hablando iruzen dejo sentir su ira***

 **SILENCIO! LES RECUERDO QUE TODO AQUEL QUE LLAME AH ASI AH NARUTO SERA EJECUTADO*** todos quedan callados y temblando ***bien en cuanto ah naruto su nivel es chunnin elite el ah entrenado desde sus 4 por si solo en secreto asiendose fuerte cada dia todo asta ser lo que es ahora solo el fingia ser debil tonto y un alborotador pero la verdad es que naruto es tan inteligente como un nara y tiene una mentalidad como un shinobi esperimentado**

 **ya veo eso esplica todo *** murmuraba kakashi ***pero sin embargo que aremos con el echo de que no quiere ser parte del equipo 7**

 **por que no dejamos que el mismo lo diga*** naruto sale del techo callendo enfrente de los jounin ***hai sandaime-sama ah sus ordenes**

 **naruto! ase cuanto estas aki?**

 **desde el principio kakashi y ah todos los demas jounin si se mente en mi camino seran comida del kyuubi*un aura roja se desprende de naruto mientras sus ojos se asen rojos asustando y paralisando ah los jounins***

 **ja ja ja naruto por favor**

 **hai hokague-sama*naruto se pone ah la par con hiruzen***

 **bien naruto podrias ¿por favor?**

 **hai desde los 4 eh entrenado noche y dia sin descanso asta ser lo que soy ahora incluso tengo cierto dominio del chakra del kyuubi ademas de mi nivel real de habilidad me vi en la nesesidad de esconder mi forma de ser y mi poder para que nadie sospechara ni intentara matarme por enpesar ah ser una amenaza para la aldea como dicen todos los aldeanos que cada dia de mi cumpleaños intentan asesinarme en "la caseria del kyuubi" como le dicen ah buscarme y masacrarme asta dejarme en un charco de mi propia sangre asta unos jounins de aki participaban en esas torturas ah mi un simple infante de 4 asta que cumpli los 9 fue cuando dejaron de casarme como un animal*** todos los jounins que participaron se paralisaron y sintieron panico mientras el resto solo se sentian horrorisados*

(( **naruto soundtrack experienced many battles))**

 **sin embargo... los perdono*** ahora todos miraban incredulos ah naruto ***no los culpo ni les guardo rencor son solo personas que calleron en la locura y el odio al aver perdido esposas esposos hijos hijas incluso bebes recien nacidos los perdono por que posiblemente yo abria caido en la oscuridad como ustedes**

 ***** ah los jounins que torturaban ah naruto se les caian las lagrimas y ah los otros jounins tambien mientras que todos por igual sentian admiracion asia naruto* **no puedo culpar ah nadie asi que no los odio ah nadie pero dejenme demostrar que no soy un demonio si no un shinobi que protejera ah la aldea de konoha y mas aun al pais del fuego*** termino de decir naruto con una mirara de conviccion y determinacion al acabar de hablar todos se encuentran conmovidos y los que atakaron ah naruto lloran arrepintiendose de lo que le isieron ah ese pobre infante*

 **hummm umm como veran naruto no es lo que nadie esperaba solo yo y el sabiamos de todo esto incluso lo de no querer ser participante de un equipo**

 **hokague-sama que quiere decir con esto?**

 **veras kakashi naruto sera un genin libre el sera un 4to mienbro en todos los equipos genin como apoyo ayudando ah todos en misiones clase C o superior yo ya le di mi consentimiento y no ay nada que aser es una orden directa ¿entendido kakashi?**

 **entiendo *** murmuraba kakashi algo deprimido por no entrenar al hijo de su sensei ***pero que are con el mienbro faltante de mi equipo?**

 **te daremos un genin que remplasara ah naruto es llamado sai el sera el tercer mienbro de tu equipo sin mas que decir doy por terminada la reunion**

 **-** mas tarde ese mismo dia **-**

 **ahhh finalmente estoy aki...kakashi cuando dejaras de seguirme?*** kakashi aparece en un shunshin no jutsu*

 **nada mal naruto**

 **kakashi que quieres a lo dije antes no sere de tu escuadron**

 **ahhh*** kakashi suspira ***no podre convenserte eh?**

 **no**

 **esta bien naruto pero igual ¿no te inportaria ir por ramen? estoy seguro de que aun no as comido ni celebrado ser genin n.n**

 **ja me atrapaste accepto la oferta kakashi-san vamos*** naruto se pone ah caminar junto con kakashi *****

 **"naruto ummm eres muy especial y muy misterioso pero fuerte y con una gran voluntad ...sensei tu hijo te aria estar orgulloso"** Pensaba kakashi *****

 **-en la aldea-**

 **oye sasuke-kun**

 **que quieres sakura nada es solo que**

 **piensas en el dobe?**

 **si es es que actuaba muy raro no era el mismo asta daba miedo*** sakura mira al piso *****

 **ummm es verdad naruto no es lo que parece siempre pense como era capas de querer ser ninja con esa ropa toda de naranja**

 **jajaja es verdad rubio y naranja? seria el ninja mas facil de encontrar**

 **ump*** sonreia disimuladamente sasuke ***aun que menos mal que cambio ahora no morira en su primer mision**

 **eh sii pero pero...el no quiso aser equipo con nosotros**

 **no me inporta eso en lo mas minimo yo puedo seguir solo no nesesito ah nadie**

 **sasuke-kun*** sakura se deprime ***"sasuke-kun igual sin el nunca abriamos sido genins ...naruto quien eres en verdad?***

-en ichirakus-

 **diablos eso es inprecionante debo decir*** decia kakashi con una gotita anime viendo la pila de tasones de ramen *****

 **jajaja naruto felicidades por ser genin *** decia el viejo teuchi el cocinero de ichirakus *****

 **gracias teuchi-osan*** naruto seguia comiendo su ramen *****

 **por otro lado te ves muy bien con ese nuevo look naruto-kun*** decia la hija de teuchi ayame *****

 **gracias ayame-nee-chan tu te ves hermosa debo decir jejejeje*** al decir esto ayame se sonroja mientras su padre y kakashi se rien*

 **no se rian!** *ayame vuelve ah la cocina sonrojada como si su cara fuera un tomate*

 **umm? que le pasa ah ayame-nee-chan?**

 **nada naruto nada es solo la adolecencia jejeje*** se rie teuchi *****

 **bueno naruto dime algo cuantos jutsu sabes en verdad?**

 **un mago nunca revela sus secretos y un ninja esta lleno de secretos**

 **jajaja bien dicho naruto**

 **pero como boto de confiansa tengo tecnicas elementales de fuuton solo eso dire**

 **fuuton enserio? no ay muchos con el elemento viento interesante**

 **ja gracias kakashi*** naruto deja dinero sobre la mesa* **gracias teuchi-osan estuvo delicioso dile ah ayame que dije adios kakashi asta luego me gusto charlar contigo**

 **no es nada naruto cuando gustes es bueno hablar con alguien buscame cuando quieras charlar*** deciakakashi sonriendo con su ojito feliz

 **entonses sayonara *** naruto desaparece *****

" **eres muy interesante naruto fuuton eh? quisas deba decirle ah asuma"**

 **kakashi sensei?**

 **um? o sakura sasuke ¿que asen por aki?**

 **pasabamos por aki sensei y sasuke-kun lo vio y pensamos venir ah saludar**

 **ump*** fue lo unico que dijo sasuke

 **"naruto abra sentido su precensia y por eso se fue? quisas no me sorprenderia ya si fuera asi"*** penso kakashi *****

 **no pense que le gustara el ramen sensei**

 **ah pues ya ves sakura ademas no inporta comer algo sabroso debes en cuando total el entrenamiento y las misiones asen quemar muchas kalorias**

 **espere quiere decir que puedo comer lo que sea y igual no engordare nada?**

 **eso mismo no conosco ah ninguna kunoichi que aga dieta ahora que lo pienso*** decia kakashi pensativo

 **ah ...ya ya veo.."CHAAAAA YO MATANDOME DE HAMBRE PARA CUIDAR MI FIGURA CUANDO PUDE COMER LO QUE SEA CHAAAAA MALDICION!"*** gritaba la inner de sakura en su cabesa *****

 ***** sasuke solo miraba ah sakura asiendo movimientos raros* **"y esta rara es de mi equipo?" *** pensaba sasuke con una cara de decepcion total*

 **-con el sandaime-**

 **ummm ja ja ja naruto te as convertido en un gran genin pero te falta por crecer ojala te conviertas en un gran shinobi*** decia el sandaime viendo el monte hokague espesificamente ah la cara del 4 hokague*

 **hiruzen veo que estas divagando en tus pensamientos otra ves viejo cascarrabias**

 **ump tu eres mas viejo que yo ...danzou*** danzou y hiruzen se miran fijamente para luego sonreir *****

 **jump jujuju como le fue hiruzen?**

 **ja ja ja danzou que esperabas de naruto?**

 **que sacara todas sus habilidades es un chico muy talentoso hiruzen esta destinado ah algo grande**

 **si pero ambos sabemos que es mas fuerte de lo que demostro en su prueba de equipo ...dime la verdad danzou ¿estas decidido ah aserlo?**

 **si hiruzen ...quiero entrenar ah naruto**

 **-continuara-**


	3. cap 3 consejo mision holas

**BIEN gente les aviso ahora tengo 3 historias devil may cry one piece y esta de naruto tratare de subir 2 cap cada dia dos de la misma historia o un cap de una historia y otro de otra historia bien enpesemos gente n.n**

 **!LET'S GETTING CRAZY!**

 **naruto no me pertenese solo este fic y cualquier situacion que suceda en el**

 **personaje pensando:"dattebayo"**

 **personaje hablando:dattebayo**

personaje asiendo cualquier cosa:*y naruto espero ah que le trajeran su ramen"

capitulo 3 consejo mision holas

*en la aldea de konoha gakure no sato ya avia pasado un mes desde que naruto se iso genin uvo buenas cosas como malas cosas tambien al pasar esto*

-sala del consejo-

 ***** vemos ah todos los lideres de clanes y consejeros reunidos en la sala*

 **quiero saber que es lo que quiere el honorable consejo con esta reunion tan sorpresiva?**

 **hiruzen sabes bien por que es esta reunion es por ese mocoso revoltoso*** dijo un mienbro del consejo

 **ahhh naruto si ahora es mas serio y mejor prospecto de shinobi sin duda sera alguien fuerte con el tiempo ja ja ja*** reia feliz el sandaime pero eso no era lo mismo con el consejo*

 **BASTA HIRUZEN DINOS AHORA MISMO COMO PUEDES DEJAR IR AH ESE CHICO ASI SIN VIGILANCIA!**

 **ES PELIGROSO!**

 **DEBERIAMOS TENERLO EN UNA PRICION!**

 **NO MERECE SER UN NINJA!**

 **ouuuu? valla valla se nota que no son felizes de tener buenos shinobis en la aldea**

 **que dices hiruzen? sabes que ese chiquillo solo deberia servirnos como lo que es un arma*** decia mitokado homura*

 **asi es no deberia ser un ninja solo un arma y deberiamos tenerlo bajo control y deberia estar en la custodia de la raiz** *dijo utatane koharu

 **ummmm debo decir que lo que as dicho es algo adsurdo y estupido homura pero koharu tiene razon naruto seria util en raiz**

 ***** la mayoria del consejo no sabia como el hokague decia eso asi de facil ya que en raiz solo ay ninjas sin mentalidad donde todos son marionetas de danzou*

 **asta que abres los ojos hiruzen**

 **abrirlos? siempre los eh tenido abiertos koharu son ustedes los que no ven la realidad**

 **que quieres decir hiruzen?**

 **veran naruto siempre fue asi como es ahora lo que ustedes veian era una mentira que naruto penso para poder aserse fuerte sin que ustedes lo notaran para que entonses ya fuera demasiado tarde y no pudieran ponerle ni un dedo ensima ja ja ja naruto es un genio un elite de verdad**

 **QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO HIRUZEN!*** los mienbros del consejo civil se mostraban enfurecidos ante esto

 **silencio ninguno de ustedes puede aser nada*** dijo danzou*

 **danzou que sucede aki**

 **veras homura ...hiruzen y yo sabemos todo de naruto asta sabemos que el puede usar el poder del kyuubi ah voluntad*** todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos y ahora prostestaban aun mas que antes sobre que naruto era una amenaza ***silencio lo que no saben es que hiruzen cree que naruto podria estar bien en raiz ya que yo cuidaria de el naruto me agrada y tambien sus ideales es por eso que el chico me iso cambiar mi forma de pensar el es difente ah todo lo que ustedes creen en verdad**

 **danzou que significa esto?!**

 **koharu lo dire simple naruto ocultaba su poder y habilidad de todos solo hiruzen y yo sabiamos todo... naruto es de nivel chunin elite podria arreglarselas con un jounin el solo si quieren podemos llegar ah un acuerdo sobre esto*da** nzou sonreia divertidamente igual que hiruzen

 **que clase de acuerdo?*** dijo homura

 **veran lo que nosotros dos proponemos es...**

-3 horas despues ese mismo dia*

 **hokague -sama aki el equipo 7 reportandose luego de su exitosa mision de buscar ah tora**

 **bien kakashi muy bien ahora las siguientes misiones de clase D serian cuidar ah un bebe. reparar una serca . recoger basura. pintar la academia**

 **hokague-sama es suficiente no queremos aser mas este tipo de misiones denos algo de mas rango una mision verdadera ya*** excigia sasuke con una mueca de fastidio

 **sasuke! como puedes faltarle asi el respeto al sandaime hokague!*** le grito iruka ah sasuke ***ademas son solo genins no pueden pedir algo de mas rango como si nada apenas son simples novatos y...**

 **ya ya iruka ademas ya cumplieron su cuota de mision rango de ya tienen 30 misiones rango D cumplidas creo que puedo darles una mision clase C ahora**

 **ump*** dijo sasuke complacido mientras sakura gritaba de emocion sai...era sai y kakashi solo suspiraba por el tener un equipo asi de complicado *****

 **agan pasar al cliente*** dijo hiruzen y entro en la oficina un viejo borracho que se cai ah pedasos practicamente* **este es tazuna deberan protejerlo asta que llegue ah su pais**

 **estos son los ...ninjaaas? pero si son solo unos crio esa rosada parece debil*** dijo tazuna apuntando ah sakura ***...ese palido es un rarito *dijo viendo ah sai*...*tazuna mira ah sasuke ahora*y este es un emo**

 ***** hiruzen no pudo evitar reir un poco ante lo dicho por tazuna igual que iruka que estaba muy tentado ah reirse sin parar pero trato de actuar serio*

 **miren mocosos soy el gran constructor tazuna su mision sera llevarme al pais de las olas ah salvo para que pueda crear el nuevo puente de mi pueblo han entendido?**

 **"ah la primera lo mato"*** penso sasuke *****

 **"ah la primera lo mato chaaaa"*** penso sakura y su inner ah la ves *****

 **"..."*** pensaba sai*

 **bien antes de irse debo decirles sus condiciones para irse**

 **eh condiciones hokague-sama?**

 **si kakashi estoy seguro de que estaras alegre de lo que pasara ahora pasa...ya llego puntual como siempre por favor*** dijo hiruzen mientras naruto entraba ah la oficina del hokague* **que bueno que no estuvieras ocupado naruto**

 **ai vine lo mas rapido que pude por cierto hokague-sama mision cumplida el equipo 8 y yo cumplimos la mision perfectamente no uvo percanses solo vandidos simples*** dijo naruto ignorando ah todos y entregando el informe de la mision *****

 **perfecto naruto perdona pero te inportaria ir ah una mision clase C de escolta**

 **ai ire con gusto hokague-sama*** naruto ase una reverencia y mira al equipo de kakashi ***hola kakashi-san al parecer por el momento usted sera el lider creo que sere mienbro del equipo 7 por unos dias jajaja**

 **jeje esto es algo que no esperaba pero me alegra tenerte por un tiempo en el equipo naruto*** decia kakashi sonriendo con su ojito feliz *****

 **OIGAN QUE ASE NARUTO BAKA AKI?!**

 **que pasa haruno?**

 **haruno? quien te crees idiota?! solo apareces y ahora quieres quitarnos la mision*** dijo sakura molesta por que naruto desde ase un mes que solo le dice haruno*

 **el mismo hokague me pidio ir acaso quieres llevarle la contra ah tu lider haruno? puedes ir ah pricion o ser ejecutada por insubordinacion*** ah sakura se le fueron los colores de la cara de golpe* **eso pense**

 **ump al parecer no pudiste solo y quieres venir con nosotros eh dobe?**

 **ah que te refieres uchiha?**

 **ah que no puedes aser nada solo y ahora quieres sumarte ah nosotros en una mision de mas calidad**

 **uchiha para que lo sepas ya tuve 6 misiones clase C acabo de venir de la primera mision clase C que tuvo el equipo 8**

 **eso es imposible como si un dobe pudiera aser eso*** se burlaba sasuke*

 **de echo sasuke naruto completo 6 misiones clase C con todos los equipos*** ah sakura y ah sasuke no les iso gracia eso como puede ser posbile que el peor estudiante de la academia pudiera aser 6 misiones clase C cuando ellos apenas ivan ah tener su primera mision clase C apenas *****

 **eso es un broma soy un uchiha yo deberia tener mas misiones que un perdedor como naruto!**

 **exacto sasuke-kun es mejor que el baka de naruto!**

*naruto solo no les ase caso y se pone enfrente de kakashi* **por esto no estoy en tu equipo kakashi deberias ponerlos ah entrenar como ase gai con sus alumnos quisas asi aprendan**

 **jajaja puede ser naruto eso aria que fueran mas serios**

 **jump usted es tazuna verdad?**

 **s-i si lo so-y*** tazuna mira nervioso ah naruto ***"esos ojos ...no pertenesen ah un simple mocoso me da escalosfrios"**

 **no se preocupe yo soy distinto me encargare de protejerlo*** naruto se pone su capucha* **kakashi los vere en la entrada adios hokague -sama** **adios iruka-sensei*** naruto desaparece *****

 **oigan quien diablos era ese chico?**

 **ese era naruto uno de mis mejores genin en la aldea descuide es fuerte sera muy util**

 **eso no me cabe duda hokague-sama el tiene una mirada de asesino no es normal*** dijo tazuna ahora ya sin la resaca clasica que tenia antes *****

 **-dos horas despues-**

 **valla asta que aparecen *** dijo naruto viendo llegar ah sasuke y sakura* **dejenme adivinar...se perdieron en el camino de la vida? ju ju ju ju**

 **deja de creerte tanto naruto-baka no eres tan genial como sasuke-kun!**

 **ay ay ay haruno...no es cuestion de ser genial...es cuestion de quien sobrevive en un campo de batalla*** dijo naruto con mirada seria ***en una mision de escolta podriamos encontrarnos con ninjas y no simples genin hablo de ninjas chunin incluso jounins ¿quieren saber que pasa si ustedes son derrotados? jajaja sasuke te arrancaran los ojos y robaran tu sangre para tener los secretos de tu clan y haruno... tendras suerte si solo te violan y te matan aun que puedes terminar como una esclava y vivir asi por el resto de tu vida eso les pasara ah ustedes si son derrotados en una batalla solo por cumplir una mision clase C**

 ***s** akura y sasuke se qudaron en shock al oir todo eso mas sakura temiendo por su vida y queriendo dejar de ser un ninja*

 **naruto por favor no traumes ah mis alumnos*** dijo kakashi llegando con sai* **aunque debo advertirles que todo lo que dijo naruto es verdad todo eso puede pasarles ah ustedes dos en una simple mision**

 **pe pero kakashi-sensei no puede ser cierto todo eso o si?*** decia sakura totalmente asustada*

 **lo siento sakura pero aki mueres o vives pero tranquila yo los protejere *a** l oir ah su sensei decir eso sakura se calmo tambien sasuke aun que este disimulaba muy bien su miedo*

 **bien enpesemos la mision asia el pais de las holas equipo 7 y naruto tambien jeje en marcha*** decia alegre kakashi mientras enpesaba la mision *****

-un tiempo despues-

 **oiga tazuna usted es del pais de las ojlas verdad?**

 **asi es rosada por que preguntas eso?**

*sakura deja de mirar ah tazuna y ahora mira ah kakashi* **sensei ay ninjas en el pais de la hola?**

 **¿enserio esta es la supuesta genio de la clase? jajajaja ¿que aprendiste en la academia haruno? no ay ninjas el pais de las holas jajaja*** se burlaba naruto de sakura*

 **callate baka le pregunte al sensei!**

 **bueno vamos vamos ...calma naruto tiene razon sakura no ay ninjas en el pais de las holas ay 5 grandes aldeas la aldea de konohagakure .la aldea de iwagakure . la aldea de kumogakure. la aldea de suna** **gakure y la aldea de kirigakure luego estan las aldeas menores taki kawa ame y kusa esas son las 4 aldeas menores solo existen esas aldeas ninjas pero tranquilos todos es muy poco probable que aparescan ninjas aki**

 **que alivio*** suspiraba sakura*

 ***** mientras todos seguian caminando desde un charco de agua salieron dos ninjas que atakaron ah kakashi destrosandolo con unas cadenas de hierro *****

 **KAKASHI-SENSEI!*** grito sakura

 **jajajaja perfecto el jounin murio ahora solo quedan los genin**

 **preparence mocoso este es el mundo ninja*** los dos shinobis atakan con rapides uno ataka ah sasuke con su cadena pero sasuke lansa un kunai ah la cadena enganchandola ah un arbol* **que demonios!? maldito mocoso!**

 **jump no puedes conmigo*** sasuke patea en el rostro ah al ninja le clava 3 kunais uno en el estomago otro en el hombro y uno cerca del cuello ***ahora toma esto! KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!*** la bola de fuego llega ah el ninja quemandolo un poco dandole tiempo ah sasuke para derrotarlo de una patada giratoria golpeandolo con fuerza en el rostro asiendo que se desmaye ***jump fue facil**

 **¡hermano! ¡tuuu! ¡me vengare de ti por aver derrotado ah mi hermano!*** antes que el segundo shinobi pudiera atakar ah sasuke naruto lo manda ah volar contra los arboles de una simple patada en el estomago ***ugggggg ma malditoo** *el ninja vomita algo de sangre *****

 **bienvenido al mundo ninja novato*** dijo naruto para luego desaparer*

 **QUE?! DONDE ESTA?!*** gritaba el ninja*

 **aki arriba!*** el ninja mira asia arriba viendo ah naruto ah mas de 4 metros en el aire ***FUUTON RENKUUDAN!*** naruto le tira una bomba de aire conprimido que al inpactar le quiebra los huesos y cortando su piel dejando al ninja moribundo*

((naruto soundtrack orochmaru-theme))

 **agggg ahh tee malldigoo miserable bastardo*decia el ninja con pocas fuerzas**

 **es el mundo ninja deberias averte preparado mas*naruto saca un kunai y se pone sobre el cuerpo del ninja***

 **na naruto que ases?!** *decia sakura horrorisada*

 **oye dobe calmate te estas volviendo loco!*** sasuke no podia creer lo que veia *****

 **callense*** naruto simplemente le corta la garganta al ninja*

 **KYAAAA!*** grito sakura mientras que sasuke se paraliso y sai solo veia la ecena como si no sintiera nada naruto voltea ah el otro ninja que sasuke dejo inconciente*

 **sasuke mata ah este tipo ahora**

 **que?**

 **ya me oiste matalo "elite uchiha"**

 **as perdido el juicio no lo are*** naruto golpea en el rostro ah sasuke asiendole sangrar el labio *****

 **ESTE ES EL MUNDO NINJA AKI ES VIVIR O MORIR MALDITO COBARDE!*** naruto se voltea asia el ninja inconsiente y sin un apise de remordimiento lo toma de los pelos y mira fijamente ah sasuke sai y sakura ***miren bien por que esto es lo que ustedes deben aserle ah sus enemigos*** naruto le corta la garganta lentamente al ninja asiendo que la sangre brote sin control manchando las manos de naruto dejando un gran charco de sangre y al ninja decapitado ***esto deben aser ustedes acostumbrense ah la muerte la vida de un ninja esta llena de ella*** dijo naruto con los ojos rojos y su ropa llena de sangre sosteniendo la cabesa decapitada con una mano y mostrandosela ah los tres genins*

*sakura estaba teniendo un atake de panico y sasuke apunto de vomitar su comida sai solo se mostraba intranquilo cosa que no era normal para el ya que en raiz el avia suprimido todas sus emociones pero ahora el sentia deseos de correr lejos de naruto*

 **suficiente naruto basta** *kakashi aparece*

 **KAKASHI-SENSEI! ESTA VIVO pero como?*** sakura mira donde estaba el cadaver de kakashi para solo ver un manequi mutilado ***kawarimi?**

 **me escondi para ver como actuaban yo avia detectado ah estos ninjas desde antes pero no fui el unico parece ¿o no? naruto?**

 **si kakashi me di cuenta facilmente un charco en mitad de la nada cuando no ah avido lluvia en semanas fue facil**

 **sin embargo no era nesesario aser toda esa masacre ¡naruto es un demente! ¡un asesino!*** grito sakura*

 ***** sasuke solo recordaba ah itachi y el como mutilo y extermino ah su clan sintiendose debil eh inpotente *****

 **sakura ...ahhhh nose que decir pero esta es la realidad este es el mundo shinobi aki todo se trata de matar o morir ...naruto**

 **si kakashi?**

 **buen trabajo**

 **arigatou*** naruto solo se quita la capucha mientras asiente con la cabesa

 **bueno tazuna creo que es momento de que nos des esplicaciones estos eran chunins los hermanos demonios gozu y meizu*dijo kakashi asiendo poner nervioso ah tazuna***

 **esto es ser un ninja? esto es vivir como ninja? yo jamas podria aser algo asi!*** pensaba llena de terror sakura *****

 **"es asi como debe ser luchar asta el final debo aserme fuerte si no ...jamas podre vengarme"** *penso sasuke*

" **naruto uzumaki ahora veo por que danzou-sama dijo que era mejor aprender de ti"** *penso sai*

-continuara-


	4. cap 4 ZABUSA MOMOCHI ATAKA

**gente debo decirles gracias por los reviews como soy nuevo apenas hoy descubri como ver sus review y como mandarles mensajes ah cada uno jejeje muchisimas gracias por darme ideas les responderes siempre ah cada review que manden sin faltar y estoy abierto ah cualquier comentario malo o bueno muchos se quejan de mi escritura lo seeee lo seee asta ah mi no me convense mi forma de escribir aun por eso trato los fines de semana editar mis historias para que no se agan lios are lo posible por mejorar en fin gracias ah esa maravillosa gente que ve mis historias hoy sera el cap 4 y el lunes subire el 5 tratare de meterle mas animos ah esta historia por que la otra de devil may cry no tiene tantos reviews y mi historia de one piece pues se me iso un lio de cabesa y no se como seguir el cap 1 jajaja luego vere cuando subo one piece en fin enpesemos con el cap 4 de la voluntad de un shinobi**

 **!LET'S GETTING CRAZY!**

 **naruto no me pertenese solo este fic y cualquier situacion que suceda en el**

 **personaje pensando:"dattebayo"**

 **personaje hablando:dattebayo**

personaje asiendo cualquier cosa:*y naruto espero ah que le trajeran su ramen*

capitulo 4 ZABUSA MOMOCHI ATAKA

 ***** luego de la masacre echa por naruto y la forma de actuar que tuvo mas el cambio tan radical de ser en comparacion ah lo que sasuke y sakura sabian los dejo alucinando sakura sentia miedo miedo puro asia naruto y sasuke tenia envidea de su poder pero no podia negar que naruto tenia razon el no avia matado antes si no mataba ¿como el acaba acabaria con itachi entonses? *****

 **"naruto que eres por que cambiaste tanto que paso contigo no eras asi antes debo saber que te ase fuerte nunca pude creerme esa actitud tan estupida que tenias ya me parecia que algo escondias lo averiguare en algun momento cueste lo que cueste *** penso sasuke*

 **"naruto ...me asusta ¿que es en verdad? ¿esto es ser un ninja? ¿ser un asesino despiadado? sensei le dijo que iso un buen trabajo masacrando ah esos ninjas ¿que pasa con este mundo? nada de esto es lo que conosco nada es como me lo imagine** *sakura se abrasa ah si misma mientras ve la espalda de naruto y siente panico* **" ¿ese es el mismo naruto que me perseguia en la academia?" *** penso sakura sin dejar de mirar la espalda de naruto ah la ves que sasuke*

 **"naruto ...danzou-sama dijo que tenga cuidado pero que podria confiar en ti ...¿que significa confiar?... ¿es una emocion? no comprendo nada desde que me pusieron en el equipo 7 como un suplente ... yo soy un mienbro de raiz no comprendo que ago siendo un genin ...¿es esto una mision? ..¿que quiere danzou-sama de mi?...nii-san ¿tu podrias saberlo? *** pensaba sai con su falsa sonrisa mientras imagenes del pasado venian ah su cabesa*

 **naruto...ahhhh*suspiro kakashi* ¿estas seguro de lo que isiste?**

 **si kakashi-san miralos estan pensando ...sus mentes cambian ocacione un cambio brusco en su mentalidad dieron un paso muy grande en la vida de un ninja ya veras que ahora no seran un equipo tan malo como antes ... ellos se cuidaran para sobrevivir**

 **ummm es verdad veo de que hablas ...no soy quien para contradecirte yo tuve un cambio brusco cuando perdi ah mis dos camaradas por solo pensar por mi cuenta aveses es mejor resivir una leccion de vida dura y severa que aprenderla mediante el sufrimiento** *kakashi suspira mientras se pierde en imagenes de obito y rin*

 **arigatou kakashi-san** *dijo naruto*

 ***** tazuna se acerca ah naruto* **oye chico por que decidiste venir y seguir proteguiendome sabiendo que menti sobre la mision?**

 **facil quiero un reto y deseo pelear con alguien fuerte...ademas jamas puedo dejar en su sufrimiento ah alguien yo tuve que vivir un infierno pero uvo quienes me ayudaron y no deseo dejar que nadie sufra mas por lo que ayudare ah todos los que pueda sin importar que apesar que deba dejar de ser un ninja por eso *dijo totalmente serio naruto***

 **t.. tu no eres un simple niño ...ja.. jamas avia visto un persona mas noble *ah tazuna ya le caian las lagrimas***

 **no llores tazuna y descuida salvaremos tu pueblo*dijo naruto sonriendo***

 **gra gracias muchacho*tazuna se limpia las lagrimas***

*una hora despues*

 ***n** aruto y el equipo 7 ivan caminando por el bosque asta que *****

 **jump! *** naruto lansa un kunai asia unos arbustos asiendo sobre exaltar ah todos *****

 **naruto por que isiste eso?!*grito sakura***

 **cierra el pico haruno** *naruto se acerca y saca un conejo de los arbustos*

 **un conejo ...¡¿nos asustaste por un conejo?!**

 **CALLATE ESTUPIDA!** *le grito naruto ah sakura asiendola callar y asustarse luego naruto mira ah kakashi* **es un conejo blanco kakashi-san y estamos en primavera ¿aki ay en medio de todo un bosque un conejo blanco dime crees que esto sea normal?**

 **no naruto ummm es imposible que sea normal que este aki un conejo blanco ..¿crees que sea una invocacion naruto?**

 **si es lo mas porbable kakashi-san mis sentidos no son malos en lo mas minimo aki ay un ninja ...un jounin *** dijo naruto serio *****

 ***** luego de decir eso se escucha un sonido en el viento* **"huele ah sangre!"** *penso kakashi* **todos abajo!** *todos se agachan justo para evitar una gigantesca katana que queda trabada en un arbol y una figura aparece sobre el mango de ella dandole la espalda ah los ninjas de konoha*

 **valla valla valla...hatake kakashi...¿que ase un jounin de tu reputacion aki? *dijo la persona de espaldas dejandose ver al fin como un hombre alto palido cabello picudo con un rostro vendado y un cuerpo marcado***

 **momochi zabusa ... kirigakure no kijin ((demonio de kirigakure)) *** kakashi se pone en pose de pelea *** que ase aki un ninja de kiri?**

 **o ya sabes lo normal una mision sin inportancia matar ah ese viejo constructor jujujujuju**

 **Lo siento zabusa nuestra mision es protejerlo asi que somos enemigos *** kakashi saca un kunai*

 **oooo pues se ve que tus genins no podran ayudar *** dijozabusa dejando salir su instinto asesino *****

 **"QUE?...QUE ES ESTO?! siento que morire me matara.. es mi fin ese jounin nos matara...naruto ...¡naruto tenia razon! ..esto es un mundo de muerte ...tendre suerte si muero aki y no soy esclavisada** *pensaba sakura aterrada*

 **"esto es un ninja real...un jounin...me matara no puedo aser nada soy debil...soy debil *s** asuke piensa en itachi y en el momento que vio ah todo su clan esterminado* **ahh ahhh ahhh ummggg!*** sasuke trata de cortarse la garganta pero naruto sostiene su mano ***na..naruto**

 **que ases elite uchiaha? Asi no vas ah vengar ah tu clan controlate** *sasuke enpiesa ah reaccionar*

 **"naruto el pudo soportar el instinto asesino asi de facil? Cada ves entiendo menos de el"** *piensa sai un poco abrumado por el instinto de zabusa pero el lo soporta mejor que sakura y sasuke*

 **sasuke sakura sai calmense vallan ah protejer ah tazuna...descuiden no dejare que ningun mienbro de mi equipo muera** *digo kakashi con su ojito feliz tranquilisando ah los genins*

 **kakashi yo quiero pelear**

 **naruto estas loco?! Es un jounin!** *grito sakura*

 **exacto no inporta si eres fuerte ay un limite dobe!** *grito sasuke *****

 ***** naruto los ignora* **kakashi por favor dejame pelear...nesesito pelear...onegai kakashi..sensei**

*kakashi mira ah naruto ah los ojos y no sabe que decir* **bien pero yo luchare primero cuida las espaldas de los demas si algo pasa...te dejare luchar *** sakura y sasuke no podian creer la locura que dijo kakashi*

 **hai sensei** *dijo naruto*

 ***** zabusa mira ah naruto *** oye mocoso ¿enserio quieres pelear contra mi? Valla que estas muy loco para querer aser eso siendo genin**

 **te equivocas zabusa-san no soy un simple genin *** los ojos de naruto se asen rojos y libera algo de instinto asesino *****

 **"Este mocoso no es normal!" *** penso zabusa* **ja jaja jajajajajjajajajajja ¡nada mal mocoso! Ahora tengo ganas de pelear contigo jajajaja luego de asesinar ah kakashi sigues tu**

 **como gustes zabusa-san*d** ijo naruto para luego ir asta donde tazuna *****

 **((three days grace -i am machine))**

 **bien kakashi *** zabusa salta y quita su espada gigante del arbol para caer junto ah kakashi dejando un gran crater en el suelo* **jujujujujuju que sucede kakashi?**

 **umggg *** kakashi ase sellos de mano ***!KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU! ((justu gran bola de fuego)) *kakashi lansa una bola de fuego enorme asia zabusa***

 **nada mal*zabusa ase sellos*SUITON MIZURAPPA NO JUTSU!** *zabusa lansa un gran chorro de agua asia la bola de fuego*

 ***** cuando chocan las tecnicas se crea una gran niebla*

 **"esto no es niebla normal!"*penso kakashi***

 **KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU ((jutsu de esconderse en la niebla))...nada mal kakashi pero con esta niebla todo termino ...*** zabusa se desvanese en la neblina* **8 puntos laringe . columna . pulmones . higado . yugular . arteria subclavia . riñones . corazon ¿cual de estas zonas deberia atakar?**

 **se ve que no puedo contenerme** *kakashi mueve su banda de konoha y muestra su sharingan*

 **ahhhh el sharingan que honor kakashi finalmente lo muestras** *dice zabusa entre la niebla *****

 **"Sharingan?! Pero el sharingan es un doujutsu de el clan uchiha..mi clan ¿sera que kakashi es?** *pensaba sasuke *****

 **preparate kakashi** *se crea un gran silencio asta que zabusa deside atakar ah kakashi ppr la espalda*

 **Ah!** *kakashi usa kawarimi para cambiarse con un tronco de arbol y apuñalar ah zabusa pero este esplota en agua lansando ah kakashi asia atras* **pero que?! Mizu bunshin?!** *dice kakashi sorprendido*

 **Exacto!** *la katana de zabusa cae de nuevo sobre kakashi pero el la esquiva* **jejeje mira atras kakashi *** otro clon de agua trata de cortar ah kakashi pero el lo esquiva de nuevo y apuñala ah ambos clones asiendo que exploten*

 **nada mal veamos si tus genins son tan buenos como tu**

 ***** kakashi junta chakra ah su alrededor y disipa la niebla ***no te sera tan facil zabusa**

 **pe pero donde esta zabusa?!** *dijo sakura*

 **aki** *zabusa aparece en medio de el equipo 7 y tazuna *** mueran *** antes de que kakashi valla ah ayudarlos naruto le lansa un futon daitoppa ah zabusa asiendo que salga volando* **nada mal chico**

 **yo soy tu oponente zabusa!** *kakashi va asia zabusa y enpiesan ah tener una lucha constante de atakes que vienen y van entre ellos bloqueando y atakando pero solo se asen leves roses entre ellos sin dar un atake mortal*

 **me eh cansado kakashi SUITON BUNSHIN BAKUHATSU! ((clones esplosivos de agua))** *zabusa esplota en agua desorientando ah kakashi un segundo el cual el aprovecha para encerrarlo en una esfera de agua* **lo siento perdiste kakashi SUITON KEIMUSHO MIZU NO JUTSU ((tecnica prision de agua))**

 **naruto tu y los demas llevense ah tazuna ahora estoy usando chakra en mis pulmones para no ahogarme no dudare mucho vallanse todos rapido**

 **pe pero kakashi sensei no podemos dejarlo aki!**

 **kakashi no nos vamos ah ir!**

 ***** mientras que sakura y sasuke se gritaban sai solo se quedaba callado viendo ah naruto y ve que el no se mueve y tiene los ojos cerrados *****

 **aawwwww que tierno y que patetico *** dijo zabusa crea dos clones de agua* **matenlos ya**

 ***** los clones van asia el equipo 7 y tazuna *****

 **ya vienen preparence!** *sasuke se prepara para aser sellos para tirar un jutsu katon

 **o dios no *s** akura saca un kunai para defenderse*

 ***** sai solo pone atencion ah naruto para ver lo que ara*

 **mueran mocosos** *dijeron los clones blandiendo sus espadas asia los genins pero*

 **naruto! *** grita sakura

 **dobe!** *grito sasuke*

 **...que? no puedo,, aggg mover mi katana** *dijeron los clones ah la ves mientras el zabusa original veia todo *****

 **aggggg no sera tan facil matarnos zabusa tambien soy tu oponente** *dice naruto entre dientes usando un poco del chakra del kyuubi para sostener las monumentales katanas*

 **"ES RAPIDO! NO PUDE VER SUS MOVIMIENTOS!"** *penso sai al perder de vista ah naruto y luego ver como sostiene ambas katanas agarrandolas por el abujero que tiene cada una en el centro*

 **no...tocaras...ah ningunnn...¡SHINOBI DE MI ALDEA! *** naruto levanta la mirada con los ojos rojos por el chakra del kyuubi* naruto rompe las dos espadas sin esfuerzo y desase ah los clones atravesandolos con sus manos en el pecho* **ahhhh ahhhh agggggg RAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGG!*** ruge naruto asiendo sentir su propio instinto asesino al maximo*

 **ahhh ahhh aggg no eres normal chico siento en ti una gran ira un poder nunca visto antes quien eres?** *dice zabusa con dificultad*

 **soy naruto...uzumaki naruto... ashura no oni ((demonio de ashura))**

 **ashura...no oni eh? valla valla ashura la deidad de los 6 brasos y las 3 caras aquel que tiene el rostro de la felicidad tristesa y la ira** *dice zabusa mientras crea un clon que retenga ah kakashi en la pricion de agua* **lucha conmigo naruto eso deseasbas antes o no?**

 **si... eso deseaba..*** naruto va asia su mundo interior*

 **-** en el mundo interior de naruto-

 **NARUTO VAS AH LUCHAR CON UN JOUNIN UN NINJA DE VERDAD ESTAS LISTO?**

 **si kurama por favor dejame luchar solo**

 **SEGURO MOCOSO? PODRIAS PASARLO MUY MAL ASTA MORIR**

 **lo se pero si no lucho por mi cuenta no me sentire satisfecho**

 **MUY BIEN VOY AH RETENER MI CHAKRA TU FACTOR CURATIVO NO SERVIRA SERAS UN HUMANO NADA MAS TE DESEO SUERTE**

 **hai gracias** *naruto desaparece*

 **NO MUERAS MOCOSO ERES EL PRIMER HUMANO EN GANARSE MI CONFIANZA ADELANTE** *susurra kurama listo para ver ah naruto luchar con todo *****

 **-** mundo real-

 **ummm? que pasa te as vuelto mas debil chico**

 **no creas zabusa ahora estoy ah tu nivel creeme...** *naruto mira ah el equipo 7* **ustedes cuiden ah tazuna yo luchare**

 **es un jounin que diablos piensas aser?!** *dijo sasuke*

 **exacto deja que te ayudemos!** *dijo sakura *****

 **ustedes deben salvar ah su sensei no soy de su equipo no me importa nada mas que pelear con zabusa y salvar el pueblo de tazuna**

*todos miran sin creerse todo lo que sucede y tazuna esta imprecionado por el valor de naruto *****

 **suerte chico no mueras** *dijo tazuna*

 **gracias tazuna equipo 7 salven ah kakashi** *naruto y zabusa desaparecen dejando ah el clon de zabusa solo sosteniendo ah kakashi en la esfera de agua*

 **"ashura no oni?"penso sai nervioso y asustado***

 **-continuara-**


	5. cap 5 zabusa vs naruto

**HOLA GENTE FABULOSA QUE LEE MIS FIC LES DIRE ALGO EH ANDADO ROMPIENDOME LA CABESA CON ESTE CAP Y DECIDI ALGO ...ARE CAPS MAS LARGOS ASI QUE DISFRUTEN n.n**

 **!LET'S GETTING CRAZY!**

 **naruto no me pertenese solo este fic y cualquier situacion que suceda en el**

 **personaje pensando:"dattebayo"**

 **personaje hablando:dattebayo**

personaje asiendo cualquier cosa:*y naruto espero ah que le trajeran su ramen*

capitulo 5 ZABUSA VS NARUTO

J **ajajaja valla valla mocoso eres fuerte eh interesante quiero ver de que eres capas** *zabusa prepara su katana gigante ***listo niño?**

 **si zabusa-san ummgggg** *naruto empiesa ah gruñir como bestia*

 **um? Que carajos te pasa ga...ki?** *lo siguiente que paso fue que zabusa tubo que parar una gran enbestida de naruto con sus brasos *** JA JAAAA NADA MAL RUBIO!**

 **ire con todo zabusa-san! Jajajajajaja!** *naruto rei como maniatico mientras de su cuerpo salia un extraño chakra dorado* **DIVIRTAMONOS!** *naruto patea en el pecho ah zabusa y se aleja de el para luego ponerse ah mirar el suelo y tambaliarse*

 **que pasa contigo chico? pareces fuera de control**

 **ahhhhh ja ja ja ja no pasa nada zabusa-san *** naruto sonrie ampliamente de forma psicopata *** podras descubrir todo en poco tiempo... shinobi gatana no nananin shu**

 **Jajaja estas loco niño... me agradas *** zabusa ase sellos de mano* **MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! *** aparecen 4 zabusas y luego se dirijen ah atakar a naruto *** "bien... naruto.. un genin poco usual parece tan retorcido que no es el mismo de ase unos minutos ese chakra dorado ...no siento malisia me inspira calides pero ah la ves...algo muy extraño como si no debiera confiarme"**

 **jajajaja esto es divertido!** *naruto pelea contra los 4 zabusas y esquiva todos y cada uno de los atakes de los clones con facilidad ***no me mataras jajaja no puedes no puedes *** naruto se mueve para todos lados como si no importara que su enemigo sea un jounin *** ADIOS!**

 **Pero que?!** *cuando los zabusas ivan ah por fin darle un golpe ah naruto este desaparece *** donnndee esstaaa? *** zabusa busca por los alrededores pero al tratar de sentir el chakra de naruto paso algo que no esperaba* **que? Esta por todas partes ¿que planea ese niño? *** susurraba zabusa algo nervioso *****

 **RAITON KAMI KUNAI NO BUNSHIN!** *antes que los clones pudieran aser algo fueron acribillados por un millar de kunais que eran mas bien truenos que los atravesaban facilmente* **jajaja adios clones!** *naruto aparece enfrente de zabusa *****

 **mocoso...no eres normal**

 **jajajajja soy naruto uzumaki no debes creer todo lo que ves zabusa-san*d** ijo naruto alegre aun con el chakra dorado ***** bueno luchemos enserio zabusa-san jijiji RAITON SEIRYU KAI! ***naruto lansa un relampago asia zabusa pero el lo soporta con su kanata y luego desvia la electricidad al suelo***

 **fuuton y raiton nada mal naruto jejeje** *zabusa deja su katana en su espalda y ase una gran serie de sellos ah gran velocidad *** SUITON SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU! *** un gran dragon de agua aparece desde el rio cerca de zabusa y se muestra inponente en el campo de batalla ***** **una de las tecnicas de mas clase en suiton tienes algo para combatirlo? Muestrame naruto**

 **Bien zabusa-san como tu deses *** naruto sigue sonriendo y el chakra dorado que lo rodea aumenta de gran manera* **RAITON RAIRYUDAN! *** naruto invoca un dragon igual de grande que el de zabusa solo que este esta echo de rayos*

 **jajajajja nada mal naruto...¿.listo?**

 **si zabusa san *** naruto sigue sonriendo mientras los dos dragones rujen estruendosamente y se lansan uno al otro *****

-momentos despues-

 **Ahhh ahh ahhh buen trabajo equipo 7 lo han logrado me liberaron *** decia un kakashi feliz de poder respirar *** pero debemos darnos prisa naruto esta peleando contra zabusa todos deben moverse ahora *** antes que el equipo 7 pudiera acatar las ordenes de kakashi *****

 **no ara falta kakashi-san ...ya llegue *** justo cuando todos siguen la vos de naruto dos cosas pasaron una que todos se alegraron de verlo vivo y 2 entraron en panico al ver que tan "vivo" estaba*

 **na naruto** *tartamudeaba sakura*

 **dobe! *** grito sasuke*

 **naruto *** dijo kakashi con los ojos abiertos *****

 **"Naruto-san"** *penso sai*

 **EY NIÑO ESTAS BIEN?! QUE DEMONIOS PASO?!** *decia histerico tazuna *****

 ***** el motivo por el que todos se ponian asi era por que naruto tenia toda su ropa rota un braso totalmente enrojesido por su sangre al tener varios cortes uno grande en su braso uno en su pecho desde su hombro isquierdo asta su abdomen tenia 6 kunais clavados 4 en la espalda uno en su pierna y uno entre sus costillas de los cuales brotaba sangre en gran cantidad tenia el braso isquierdo caido como si se le uviera dislocado el hombro y lo tuviera quebrado su ita-ate avia desaparecido y por su rostro caian grandes chorros de sangre al igual que de todo su cuerpo *

 **Pues que va ah pasar? Gane eso paso ovio *** naruto sonrio de forma macabra con todo su cuerpo ensangrentado era como ver ah un cadaver ambulante* **jajaja ey estoy agotado me desmayare ahora *** justo al terminar de decir esto naruto cae de rodillas siendo atrapado por kakashi*

 **"¿Que te paso? deberas darnos muchas respuestas ..por ahora descansa te lo as ganado** *kakashi voltea asia los demas ***** tazuna-san por favor diganos donde queda su casa naruto esta sumamente herido debemos curarlo esta critico perdio mucho chakra y enormes cantidades de sangre

 **si vamos mi casa queda cerca apuremonos! *** todos se van lo mas rapido que pueden asia la casa de tazuna*

-en la casa de tazuna-

 **kakashi-sensei que cree que alla pasado con naruto?**

 **no lo se sakura pero ahhhh no me gusto nada lo que vi**

 **ese dobe ir contra un jounin y sobrevivir? De que demonios esta echo?**

 **Debo decir que naruto-san asta ahora ah tomado mas papel que nosotros en la mision apesar de ser solo un soporte el ah echo practicamente todo**

 **oye sai nosotros liberamos al sensei eso es algo**

 **lo siento sakura-san pero naruto-san lucho contra un jounin que vencio ah nuestro sensei el solo .. mientras que nosotros apenas pudimos liberar al lider de nuestro equipo y eso que luchamos contra un clon de agua que solo tenia el 5% de el poder verdadero del original**

 ***** sakura y sasuke resivieron un balde de agua fria al darse cuenta de la verdad naruto los dejaba mal todo lo que intentaran los superaria siempre sin ayuda de nadie el era un genin tambien pero era mucho mas fuerte habilidoso y inteligente que ellos*

 **ese dobe ¿como es tan fuerte? esta por ensima de mi maldita sea** *sasuke apretaba sus puños con ira *****

 **No se ya si es naruto me di cuenta hoy de lo que es un ninja y eso es naruto alguien capas de luchar ah muerte sin miedo yo no soy un genin verdadero soy debil** *decia sakura apunto de llorar

 ***** antes de que kakashi dijera algo para animarlos se olleron aplausos *****

 **eh que es eso?** *dijo tazuna *****

 **bravo bravo asta que se dan cuenta de la realidad quisas ahora puedan aser un mejor trabajo como ninjas** *todos miran ah las escaleras para ver ah un naruto totalmente vendado caminar con algo de dificultad* **ahhhhh dios no por nada fue un jounin mi oponente zabusa-san lucho conmigo y no tuvo piedad jujuju**

 **NARUTO!** *gritaron todos*

 **ese es mi nombre ugggf *** naruto se sostiene contra el marco de la pared*

 **Dobe llevas solo unas 3 horas en cama deberias irte ah descansar tus heridas se abriran** *dijo sasuke*

 **Wooooow "elite uchiha" preocupandose por mi? Que alago jajaja pero no gracias ahhhh debo estar despierto ademas *** naruto mira ah todo el equipo 7* **creo que debo contarles todo ahora**

-luego de un tiempo-

 **Como pense zabusa seguia vivo *** suspiraba kakahi*

 **lo siento soy solo un genin no pidas que mate ah un jounin de tanta clase como zabusa el kijin de kirigakure igual ahora sabemos que ay otro mas ese ambu que salvo ah zabusa de mi ultimo atake era fuerte casi igual que zabusa estamos algo jodidos**

 ***** todos pensaban en las palabras de naruto sumiendose en sus pensamientos ideando un plan *****

 **todos ustedes van ah morir es inevitable**

 **inari! lo lo siento este es inari mi nieto y ella mi hija tsunami** *dijo tazuna ah naruto *****

 **Un gusto *** dijo naruto asiendo un reverencia ah tsunami* **y dime ¿por que crees que moriremos eh niño?**

 **Gato es muy poderoso ustedes no saben nada de nada moriran es inevitable los heroes mueren siempre *** decia inari pero naruto solo mira con nostalgia ah inari y no puede evitar verse ah si mismo reflejado en ese chico*

((naruto soundtrack experienced many battles))

 **jajaja valla eso es verdad los heroes mueren siempre**

*al decir esto todos miran ah naruto y inari se deprime* **los heroes mueren..para aserse leyendas y crear una nueva era**

 ***** naruto se para y va asia inari y le sonrie poniendo una mano en su hombro* **debes aprender que vale la pena morir por una buena razon**

 **vivir y luchar sin rendirte o si no ...deja de vivir y muere por una buena causa de la cual no nunca arrepentirte**

 **CALLATEEE TU NO SABES CUAL ES EL DOLOR DE NUESTRO PUEBLO ERES SOLO OTRO IDIOTA QUE INTENTA SALVARNOS Y MORIRAS HEMBANO!** *le gritaba inari ah naruto*

 **no ase falta que quieras evitar que yo muera inari *** naruto solo sonrie*

 **yo no me preocupo por ti larjate o moriras!**

 **jujuju quieras o no me quedare y voy ah proteger tu hogar y tambien te protejere ah ti inari *** naruto le baja la gorra ah inari* **solo espera y veras de lo que un heroe es capas**

 ***** al pobre de inari le salian lagrimas y se va corriendo por las escaleras no queriendo ver mas ah naruto como ese shinobi podia venir y actuar asi como si nada el pobre no sabia que pensar por un lado queria creer en naruto y por otro queria que todos se marcharan el no podia volver ah ver morir ah alguien por su pueblo igual que kaiza ***umgg tontos shinobis no se que se cree ese imbecil rubio *** susurraba inari mientra veia un pedaso arrancado de foto de kaiza* **por que**?* inari llora viendo la foto*

 **bueno en creo que es hora de ir ah entrenar vamos kakashi-san** *dice naruto con los ojos cerrados saliendo de la casa de tazuna *****

 **ese muchacho quien es?** *dijo tsunami*

 **hija ese niño es naruto uzumaki nose quien o que es pero es alguien con gran voluntad apesar de ser un niño** *le dijo tazuna mientras bebia su botella de sake creyendo que ahora inari tendria ah alguien mas como su ejemplo ah seguir* " **gracias muchacho** " *penso tazuna

((fin de la musica))

 ***** luego de todo lo ocurrido el quipo 7 se van de la casa de tazuna asia el bosque*

 **Valla tardaron** *el equipo 7 se encuentran con naruto aun todo vendado y con lijeras manchas de sangre en sus vendas *** me isieron esperar en fin ..kakashi-san debemos prepararnos para cuando vuelva zabusa y su aliado**

 **naruto antes que nada cuentanos que paso en tu pelea con zabusa**

 **no lo are sakura**

 **dobe dinos que paso es enserio** *sasuke se pone firme ante naruto*

 **O si no que? Sigo siendo mas fuerte que tu teme** *naruto deja sentir su gran poder asiendo el aire mas pesado alrededor *****

 **Augggg dobe ..di dinos que paso..aggg con zabusa .. ahora ahh ahh** *sasuke se encontraba de rodillas apenas soportando la presion de **instinto asesino de naruto***

 **por que tanto interes?** *dijo naruto interesado en saber que dira sasuke*

 **quiero saber ahhh ahhh quien eres pa para agg...*** la presion del instinto asesino aumenta sobre sasuke* **para ser mas fuerte** *dijo sasuke apenas consiente *****

 **ummmm bien pero sasuke debes entender esto...no te ayudare para que solo busques venganza la venganza nunca es buena te envenenaras y te convertiras en un ser de odio nada mas y no permitire ya que aras todo por tu venganza incluso matarias ah tus compañeros para conseguir venganza ¿verdad?**

 ***** sasuke abre los ojos naruto tenia razon el aria todo ppr la venganza pero luego que? Ya no le quedaria nada mas por seguir si la aldea no le dejara tener su venganza el se iria pero despues el seria un traidor sin mas como itachi*

 **Eso no pasara no voy ah traicionar mi aldea igual que el!** *decia decidido sasuke*

 **ummm ok *** naruto quita su instinto asesino *** debemos entrenar entonses les mostrare como ser mas fuertes pero debo decirles todo sobre la pelea con zabusa no traicionen mi confianza*** naruto les cuenta su batalla con zabusa*

 **es de no creer todo eso** *dijo sakura imprecionada*

 **asi que tienes 2 afinidades naruto-san** *dijo sai con su sonrisa falsa*

 **valla y pensar que isiste todo eso contra zabusa ummmm deberia contarle al sandaime pero eso seria innesesario ¿verdad?**

 **Si kakashi-san quisiera que guardaran mi batalla con zabusa en secreto si es posible** *dijo naruto serio*

 **con una condicion naruto ...quiero que nos muestres como estar ah tu nivel ..muestranos como ser ninjas reales** *cuando sasuke dijo esto no podian creerlo sasuke uchiha pidiendo ayuda y agachando la cabesa ante naruto*

 **jump bien sasuke los entrenare pero sera un infierno ya te lo digo** *nadie sabia lo que sasuke avia desatado al pedirle ayuda ah naruto un mundo de dolor ah comensado para el equipo 7*

 **-** ah el anocheser-

 **Pero que mal enserio eso fue patetico kakashi ¿que les as estado enseñando ah estos genin?** *dijo un naruto indignado mirando sai sakura y sasuke en el suelo heridos y totalmente agotados*

 **Lo siento naruto jajaja solo trabajo en equipo no crei que fueran tan debiles la verdad** *decia un kakashi nervioso *****

 **maldicion ni siquiera saben trepar arboles mucho menos caminar sobre agua y eso es esencial uggg taijutsu de apenas sobre genin promedio tiene sasuke. sakura por debajo de genin promedio y sai genin promedio ahhh luego genjutsu todos promedio y ninjutsu sasuke superior .sakura nada nada de nada en ninjutsu y sai genin promedio en ninjutsu**

 **Ahhh parece que no son muy buenos para tus estandares ¿eh naruto?** *dijo kakashi sonriendo con su ojito feliz*

 **Ay mucho en lo que trabajar y sera mejor que te pongas serio con ellos y los entrenes de verdad agggg diablos aun que tenga mi cuerpo asi de dañado igual ellos no son rivales para mi y eso es patetico** *naruto se agarra el hombro donde tenia aun una gran herida * **vamonos ya ¿puedes llevar ah todos tus genins solo?**

 **si claro** *kakashi agarra ah sai sakura y sasuke teniendo pintas como si fuera un burro de carga* **bien ya esta vamos ah comer y descansar n.n**

 **ahhhh kakashi te tomas muy ah la lijera las cosas pero si vamos ah comer jajaja** *se rie naruto y se van ah la casa de tazuna*

 ***** en la casa de tazuna por la noche vemos ah naruto dormir pasificamente pero no todo es lo que parece*

-mundo interior-

 **NARUTO AS APRENDIDO LA LECCION?**

 **si kurama aun no estoy listo para luchar con un jounin y salir ileso si no fuera por el orgullo de zabusa-san y su honor podria aver muerto facilmente**

-flash back-

((tema adelitas way-sick))

 ***** los dragones de naruto y zabusa chocan con fuerza uno contra otro creando un tifon electrico que esplota dañando ah zabusa y ah naruto almismo tiempo*

 **ahhhhh!** *naruto se estrella contra varios arboles* **ahhh uuggg eso dolio jajajja**

 **ughhh! *** zabusa cae al lago* **ahhh ahhh ahh nada mal naruto tiens talento pero todo termino *** zabusa se pone serio y deja salir todo su chakra y su instinto asesino creando un aura demoniaca en su espalda con la forma de un ogro rojo* **ahora veras por que soy el kijin de kirigakure no sato**

 **woooooww que genial yo tambien jajaja** *naruto ase sellos de manos y todo el chakra dorado de su cuerpo toma forma tambien pero tenia la forma de un ser de 6 brasos y 3 caras* a **ggggg aki voy zabusa-san!**

 ***** naruto y zabusa se lansan uno contra el otro naruto saca su propia katana y tiene una batalla de kenjutsu ah la par contra zabusa* **ITORYUU KAZE TAMASHI! *** naruto lansa cortes de aire con su katana y zabusa los esquiva apenas reciviendo varios cortes en su pecho brasos y piernas *****

 **Maldito ya veras! *** zabusa usa un sunshin y aparece al lado de naruto* **muere!** *zabusa alcansa ah cortar el braso de naruto dejandole un gran corte chorreando de sangre*

 **Maldicion! *** naruto apuñala ah gran velocidad ah zabusa en el hombro* **RAITON KATANA! *** la katana de naruto electrocuta ah zabusa asiendolo gritar de dolor*

 **Ahhhh!** *zabusa patea ah naruto con fuerza acumulando chakra en su pierna asiendo que se quiebren algunas costillas de naruto y mandandolo al suelo* **ahhgggg eres muy habil naruto ahh**

 **puggff** *naruto escupe sangre* **ja jaja tu tambien zabusa ITORYUU IAI! *naruto** guarda su katana en su funda y luego desaparece *** SHISHI SONSON! *** naruto reaparece atras de zabusa y antes que zabusa pudiera aser algo un gran corte en su pierna isquierda aparece dejandolo adolorido y con dificultad para moverse*

 **ahhggg nada mal ahh ah.. digno uzumaki tu clan eran maestros de la espada no te quedas atras de mi por nada del mundo estas ah mi nivel sin dudas ahh ahh** *zabusa ase sellos de manos* **SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!** *un gran dragon de agua aparece debajo de naruto mordiendolo y clavando sus fauses justo en el braso donde zabusa le iso un gran corte*

 **ahhhhhh!** *naruto grita mientras el dragon lo estanpa contra el suelto dejandolo debilitado y con su braso totalmente dislocado y con huesos rotos* **ahhgggf mierda** *naruto apenas se puede poner de pie *** me tomaste por sorpresa usaste el agua que quedo alrededor de nosotros cuando se creo el tifon de agua y electricidad y isiste que el dragon salga por debajo de mi apesar de estar en tierra firme ahh ahh por algo eres un jounin** *naruto vuelve ah sonreir* **pero no eres el unico que preparo una trampa**

 ***** _cuando zabusa quiso atakar de nuevo varios clones de sombra que se habia convertido en charcos de agua con un henge se revelan y apuñalan ah zabusa en sus brasos piernas pecho y espalda para luego desaparecer_ *** pufgf ah ahh maltido nada mal chico jaja ahh ah listo para mas?**

 **dalo por echo zabusa-san *** naruto y zabusa consentran todo su chakra restante en sus katanas y vuelven ah luchar solo con kenjutsu* **aahhh! Ahh raaaaggg! *** naruto y zabusa gritan con cada golpe que resiven y devuelve asta que naruto pierde el equilibrio y zabusa le da un gran corte en el pecho asiendo volar la sangre* **mal dicion *** naruto cae al suelo*

 **ahh ahh nada mal chico lo as echo bien ah ahh** *zabusa esta en las ultimas igual que naruto sintiendo todo el dolor de los cortes de la katana de naruto y todas las apuñaladas de sus clones* **levantate no ay honor en matar ah alguien que no puede seguir luchando se un uzumaki mocoso**

 ***** naruto se para apoyandose sobre su katana *** ja ja jaaah dios zabusa-san que poder tiene este sera el atake final parece *** naruto agarra con firmesa su katana asiendo que el filo brille con su chakra dorado intensamente*

 **bien naruto ahhgggg *** zabusa sostiene con sus dos manos su gran katana la cual desprende un aura ah muerte *** listo?**

 **si *** naruto corre contra zabusa* **raaaaagggg!**

 ***** zabusa corre contra naruto ***raaaaagggg!**

 ***na** ruto y zabusa quedan dandose la espalda el uno al otro*

 **Fue un gran combate zabusa-san** *naruto cae de rodillas*

 **si naruto uzumaki lo fue** *la katana de zabusa se corta ah la mitad y sale un gran chorro sangriento de su pecho* **agggg ahhh ahh** *zabusa cae al suelo*

 **bien yo gane creo ...eh?** *cuando naruto se da cuenta tiene que esquivar varios kunais aun que algunos se le clavan igualmente en la espalda .entre las costillas y uno en el muslo de su pierna *** agggg! Ma maldicion me distraje** *naruto trata de ponerse de pie pero un kunai se pone en su garganta*

 **no permitire que mates ah zabusa-san** *dijo un ambu de kiri*

 **Alto! Ah ahh no lo mates** *dijo un zabusa moribundo*

 **pe pero zabusa-sama**

 **basta te dije ...el es un gran guerrero quiero luchar una segunda ves contra el no lo mates ahh ahh**

 **Bien zabusa-sama** *el ambu selta ah naruto y ayuda ah poner de pie ah zabusa *****

 **zabusa-san por que usted?** *antes que naruto siguiera hablando zabusa lo imterrumpe*

 **quiero luchar contra ti otra ves y no quiero que nadie me ayude naruto nos veremos otra ves y entonses...tendremos otro duelo** *termino de decir zabusa con una gran sonrisa bajo las vendas de su cara para luego desaparecer con el ambu*

 **valla que suerte tuve jajaj ah agggg debo ir ah ver como esta kakashi-san y tratar de ayudar**

-fin flash back-

 **FUE BUENA IDEA CORTAR LA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA DONDE USAS TU CHAKRA DORADO O ABRIAN SOSPECHADO**

 **si no estan listo para saber eso aun**

 **NARUTO TU CUERPO ESTA SANANDO POCO AH POCO ASI QUE DEBERAS DESCANSAR POR UNOS DIAS**

 **bien kurama quiero enfrentar ya de nuevo ah zabusa-san la verdad jajajaja nunca me diverti tanto**

 **JUJUJU CACHORRO ESTAS LOCO PERO DEBES ENTRENARTE SOLO PUEDES USAR UNA "CARA" RECUERDALO BIEN**

 **lo se *** naruto aprieta los puños *** aun debo entrenarme para pasar las pruebas de** " **el"**

-continuara-


	6. cap 6 batalla por libertad

**hola gente eh estado ausente una semana entera sin subir ningun fic y la cosa es que esperaba ver algunos reviews de la gente dandome ideas pero como nadie me dio ideas are estecapitulo ah mi antojo si quieren que yo agregue cosas ah mis fic deben decirmelo y yo lo tomare ahconciensia para aser los capitulos de su agrado listo sin mas que decir jejeje**

 **let s getting crazy!**

 **Personaje hablando= dattebayoo**

 **personaje pensando= "dattebayoo"**

 **personaje asiendo cualquier cosa =*y naruto comiendo su ramen***

 **musica= ((buscar en youtube))**

 **fin de musica=((fin de musica XD))**

 **Cambio de lugar= -konohagakure no sato-**

 **Capitulo 6 batalla por libertad**

*ah pasado una semana desde que naruto y el equipo 7 lucho contra zabusa . sasuke sakura y sai se pusieron ah entrenar bajo las ordenes de naruto*

 **bien bien bien aun que sea siguen despiertos y no estan moribundos como los primeros dias *** vemos ah un naruto casi recuperado sin remera pero aun vendado en el pecho y un braso* **sasuke sakura sai buen trabajo pueden seguirme el ritmo un poco al menos progresan rapido juju**

 **Naruto eres un monstruo** *dice sakura siendo cargada por sai* **ahh ahh me duele todo**

 **sakura no te quejes yo pedi el entrenamiento de naruto ustedes me siguieron tu debiste pensarlo mejor si ivas ah rendirte tan facil auggg mis costillas** *le dice sasuke ah sakura y luego se sostiene las costillas donde naruto lo avia pateo con fuerza durante el entrenamiento*

 **Jujujuju nada mal sasuke vas mejorando ya no pareces un emo resentido** *se burlaba naruto* **en fin vallanse ah descansar yo debo hablar con kakashi-san**

 **de que hablaran naruto-san?**

 **eso no es algo que les incumba sai** *dijo naruto sacando un poco de instinto asesino asustando ah los genins incluido sai aun que este no supiera como describir el miedo*

*los genins se van de la zona del bosque dejando solos ah kakashi y naruto*

 **bien naruto ¿que querias decirme?**

 **Kakashi zabusa vendra pronto y quisas esta ves las cosas cambien zabusa no estaba preparado para luchar con un "genin" como yo**

 **ummmmm dices que se descuido y ahora vendra con todo desde el inicio?**

 **exacto nesesitare tu ayuda ademas no estoy sanando lo suficientemente rapido y zabusa pronto atakara**

 **bien estare listo para tomar tu lugar contra zabusa tu iras por el ambu ¿estoy en lo correcto?**

 **asi es bien debo irme ah entrenar volvere pronto kakashi**

 **Deberia decir cuidate pero creo que no ay nada mas peligroso que tu aki ahora ¿verdad?**

 **Jujujuju asertaste kakashi nos vemos** *naruto desaparece*

 **-en un claro del bosque de nami-**

 **Ok ay que empesar *** naruto se corta la mano con un kunai y realisa sellos de mano* **CHI BUNSHIN NO JUTSU** *de la sangre de naruto se crea un remolino que luego toma forma de un clon*

 **Me alegra que kurama me enseñara los clones de sangre ahora puedo tener peleas sin parar** *naruto y su clon empiesan un arduo combate que dura horas y horas*

 **-8 horas despues-**

 **"Zabusa-sama quedo muy lastimado luego de luchar con ese genin pero el se veia feliz de aver luchado y perdido ...no logro entender que pretende zabusa-sama" *** esos eran los pensamientos de una bella chica vestida con un kimono rosa caminando por el bosque*

 **Um? Pero que paso aki? *** la chica encuentra varios crateres en el suelo y decide investigar asi que se pone ah caminar siguiendo el sendero de destruccion asta encontrarse con naruto quien estaba lastimado y inconsiente en el suelo con grandes manchas de sangre ah su alrededor *****

 **"ESTE NIÑO! no ay duda...es el genin contra quien lucho zabusa-sama"** *la chica se acercaba ah naruto estiro su mano asia la garganta de el rubio y antes de poder terminar con su vida*

 **podria matarte en el momento que pusiste un pie en el bosque ¿lo sabias?** *dijo naruto tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados asustando ah la chica y que esta saltara asia atras*

 **jujuju interesante...¿que ase una linda chica como tu en un lugar como este? Te ves mejor sin mascara "ambu-san"**

 **No se de que hablas y mi nombre es haku**

 **haku? Ehhhhhh que lindo nombre..y por favor estuviste apunto de matarme un ninja jamas se descuida ni cuando duerme**

 **veo que no sirve de nada finjir vas ah atacarme ahora?**

 **ummm naaaaa eso seria problematico jujuju prefiero solo relagarme y reposar asta la batalla final**

 **umm ya veo** *haku mira fijamente ah naruto sin perderlo de vista ni un segundo*

 **Oye no muerdo calma jejeje veo que por tu sesta buscas hierbas medicinales casualmente en aquel arbusto de por alla ay algunas** *naruto apunta con la cabesa ah el arbusto luego se para y empiesa ah agarrar las hierbas* **me dijiste tu nombre pero yo no el mio soy naruto uzumaki un gusto haku-chan**

 ***** haku se sonroja por como le dice naruto* **no me digas asi ademas...soy hombre** *haku sonrie mentalmente esperando ver la cara de sorpresa de naruto*

 **Ehhh si claro como si creyera eso *** naruto mira fijamente ah haku y esta se sorprende* **veras un hombre no es tan bello como tu .segundo siento tu perfume de mujer .tersero un hombre no mueve las caderas asi al caminar *** termina de decir naruto con cara perversa mirando las caderas de haku*

 **KYAAAA PERVERTIDO!** *haku se sonroja y trata de darle una cachetada ah naruto pero el la abrasa y le besa la mejilla*

 **juju nos veremos luego haku-chan** *naruto le deja las hierbas en la canasta ah haku y luego desaparece *****

 **Ahh pe pero que fue eso? Siento mi cara arder** *haku mira las hierbas* **es estas son las hierbas que busco sin duda pero ¿por que me ayuda?** *haku se acaricia la mejilla* **naruto-kun *** dice sonrojada*

 ***** naruto vuelve ah la casa de tazuna y no dice nara sobre su encuentro con haku ni donde estuvo para gran molestia de sakura y su curiosidad aun que luego inari se sento ah comer en la mesa con ellos mas calmado y tranquilo que la ultima ves que lo vieron cosa que alegraba ah tsunami y tazuna este ultimo agradeciendole mentalmente ah naruto por levantarle el animo ah inari*

 **-5 dias mas tarde-**

 **ahhh que bien dormi** *naruto se levanta de la cama y escucha sonidos de madera romperse asi que toma su katana con rapides y sale por la ventana para ver ah dos matones que quieren secuestrar ah tsunami *** "asi que aparecieron tardaron mucho bastardos " *** penso naruto *****

 **DEJEN AH MI MAMA AHORA PAR DE IMBECILES! *** grita inari apuntando con una ballesta ah los dos matones de gato *****

 **INARI CORRE POR FAVOR ESCAPATE! *** le grita tsunami ah inari *****

 **Yo yo..** *inari se pone nervioso apenas sosteniendo su ballesta *****

 **jajajaa oye niño largate baja eso o te mataremos ademas tu mama solo va ah divertirse un rato**

 **si niño no nos quites nuestro tiempo**

 ***** inari recuerda ah naruto*

 **-flash back-**

 **vivir y luchar sin rendirte o si no...deja de vivir y muere por una buena causa de la cual nunca arrepentirte**

 **-end flash back-**

 **vivir y luchar sin rendirte** *dice inari con los ojos cerrados luego apunta con su ballesta y dispara dandole justo en el pecho ah uno de los matones matandolo* **O SI NO DEJA DE VIVIR Y MUERE POR UNA BUENA CAUSA DE LA CUAL NUNCA ARREPENTIRTE!**

 **Ma maldito mocoso! Voy ah matarte por lo que le isiste ah mi amigo!**

 **NO ME ARREPIENTO!** *inari corre para golpear ah el otro maton que queda pero entonses el maton cae al piso muerto con un corte profundo en la espalda*

 **Vallaa valla vaaallaaa nada mal inari juju luchaste como un hombre** *dice naruto sonriendo* **protegiste ah tu madre bien echo**

 **na narutoo *** ah inari se le escapan las lagrimas entonses tsunami abrasa ah su hijo *****

 **Gracias naruto pero debes darte prisa todos los demas estan en el puente con mi padre ve ah ayudarlos por favor** *suplicaba tsunami abrasando ah su hijo inari*

 **Lo are no se preocupe tsunami-san** *naruto mira ah inari *** sabes inari? Voy ah protegerte ah ti y ah tu pueblo asi que espera solo un poco mas yo acabare con gato**

 **naruto gracias enserio** *dice inari llorando *****

 **No conoci ah kaiza pero si yo fuera el te diria ...que estoy orgulloso de ti fuiste muy valiente salvaste ah tu madre** *naruto desaparece*

 **Naruto *d** ice inari con los ojos abiertos pero ya no ve ah naruto *** todos podemos ser valientes... mama debemos ir al pueblo rapido***

 **i inari?** *tsunami mira ah su hijo*

 **debemos luchar de una ves por todas!** *dice inari con una mirada determinada *****

 **-en el puente-**

 **Que mal que naruto no este aki kakashi me uviera gustado tener mi revancha pero tendre que luchar contra ti**

 **je no creas que sera como la ultima ves zabusa** *kakashi y zabusa tienen una ardua lucha *****

 **-con haku-**

 **Rindanse no tienen esperansa** *vemos ah haku dentro un espejo de hielo y ah sai lleno de senbons clavadas en su cuerpo inconsiente igual que sasuke solo que este aun sigue de pie apenas*

 **"Mierda estoy apunto de morir si tan solo pudiera desaserme de esos espejos de hielo ahh"** *pensaba sasuke*

 **Es el fin lo siento *** haku le tira senbos ah sasuke el cual no puede aser nada mas que ver como se acercan las abujas*

 **maldicion! *grita sasuke viendo las senbos y pensando que todo avia terminad asta que***

 ***** sonidos metalicos*

 **Que paso sasuke? Es todo lo que tienes?** *dice naruto con su katana desenfundada luego de desviar las senbons*

 ***** sasuke abre sus ojos que sueltan lagrimas de sangre ***na naruto!**

 **ese soy yo ummm veo que as despertado el sharingan buen trabajo**

 ***** sasuke mira sus ojos en el reflejo de su kunai y ve que tiene el sharingan* **el sharingan! Por fin lo desperte jump ahora podre luchar mejor**

 **lo siento estas muy lastimado tus ojos apenas lo despertaron debes irte y descansar me toca ah mi luchar**

 **Naruto esta es mi pelea!**

 **es una orden sasuke vete ahora**

 ***** sasuke apreta los dientes* **bien pero como voy ah salir? Debo llevarme ah sai tambien y los espejos son irrompibles**

 **jum ya veo** *naruto se pone en pose de desenfunde *** ITORYUU IAI...SHISHI SONSON!** *naruto corta un espejo ah la itad y este se desase* **ahora corre!**

 ***** sasuke levanta ah sai y corre con el afuera* **ten cuidado naruto aun debes entrenarnos!** *grita sasuke ya afuera y llendo con sakura y tazuna*

 **Jump aumentare tu entrenamiento apartir de ahora sasuke** *dice naruto*

 **co como pudiste romper mis espejos?**

 **haku-chan no me subestimes y por favor terminemos con esto no quiero pelear contigo**

 **naruto-kun lo lamento pero debo luchar por zabusa-sama no puedo aser nada**

 **por que debes matar por el? Dimelo** *haku le cuenta toda su historia ah naruto* **ya veo no luchare contigo por nada del mundo ni luchare con zabusa-san**

 **debemos luchar naruto-kun no ay de otra en el mundo shinobi no ay eleccion**

 **Entonses matame *** naruto abre los brasos y mira fijamente ah haku* **matame ahora si enserio no ay eleccion**

 **por que?**

 **por que puedo ayudarte ah ti y zabusa-san puedo convenser al hokage para que los aga ninjas de konoha asi ya no deberan ser mersenarios ni profugos de kiri**

 **como puedo confiar en ti?**

 **te doy mi vida ahora mismo... si no quieres confiar en mi...MATAME**

 ***** haku sostiene varias senbons en sus manos* **bien ya tome mi desicion *** haku le lansa las senbons ah naruto pero estas solo le rosan sin lastimarlo *** po por que no te moviste?**

 **confiaba en que tomarias una buena desicion *** naruto sonrie *** vamos haku-chan debemos evitar que esta pelea sin sentido siga** *haku sale del espejo de hielo*

 **tu ganas naruto-kun** *haku se quita la mascara y desase todos los espejos de hielo *** vamos rapido con zabusa-san**

 **si** *naruto y haku corren asia donde kakashi y zabusa tenian su combate*

 **Este es el fin zabusa *** kakashi junta una gran cantidad de chakra raiton en su mano derecha* **todo termino ¡CHIDORI!**

 ***** kakashi corre velosmente desapareciendo de la viste de zabusa y reapareciendo ah centimetros de conectarle el chidori en su pecho *

 **"todo termino" *** penso zabusa resignandose ah morir *** "solo lamento no averte dado una buena vida haku"**

 **ZABUSA-SAMA! *** todo queda en silencio zabusa abre sus ojos lentamente para ver algo que no esperaba*

 **ha haku *** zabusa no podia creer lo que pasaba enfrente de el estaba haku parando el atake con su propio cuerpo pero algo mas paso que lo desconserto aun mas *****

 **na naruto que ases?! *** dijo kakashi sorprendido *****

 **lo siento kakashi no puedo permitirte matar ah zabusa-san ni ah haku-chan** *naruto sostenia el braso de kakashi evitando ah centimetros que la tecnica atravesara ah haku*

 **HAKU! QUE DEMONIOS ASES PUDISTE AVER MUERTO!** *dijo zabusa furioso *****

 **Zabusa-sama no dejare que nadie se atreva ah lastimarlo dare mi vida por salvar la suya** *ah zabusa se le lleno el cuerpo de una sensacion de impotencia haku pudo morir solo por el y seria todo culpa suya*

 **todo termino no debemos seguir luchando entre nosotros zabusa-san gato planeaba asesinarlos ah ustedes dos luego de que nos mataran todo fue una trampa**

 **juju valla valla me as fallado otra ves zabusa *** todos miran asia el otro lado del puente viendo ah gato con un gran ejercito de mersenarios* **se nota que eres un incopetente dejare que estos hombres te maten luego destruire el pueblo y quisas me lleve ah las mujeres para darles un buen uso jujuju** *todos los mersenarios tenian una sonrisa macabra y perversa*

 **jum se ve que somos aliados ahora kakashi**

 **Eso parece zabusa**

 **((asura's wrath yasha's battle theme))**

 ***** naruto se pone al frente de todos* **ustedes no aran nada ... esos tipos son mis presas ahora**

 **jajaja ¿enserio niño? ¿Tu solo que podrias aser?** *dijo gato con burla*

 **"Demonios estoy muy agotado para poder luchar tendre que confiar en naruto"** *pensaba kakashi* **naruto crees enserio poder tu solo?**

 **eso mismo niño es un gran numero podria ayudarte un poco con la energia que me queda** *dijo zabusa con una gran sed de sangre*

 **lo siento zabusa-san pero luchare yo mismo sin ayuda ..ademas ellos son solo basuras para mi** *naruto se pone firme viendo ah todos los mersenarios* **"usare "eso" para acabar con todos no lo domino pero debo tratar"** *penso naruto consentrando todo su chakra*

*todos miraban ah naruto incluso sasuke sakura tazuna y sai que avia despertado todos prestaban atencion ah lo que naruto aria*

 **ummmgggggggg** *naruto gruñe mientras concentra su chakra al maximo *** kai *** susurro naruto y luego una gran cantidad de chakra dorado enpeso ah salir de su cuerpo* **ashura no tamashi ((alma de ashura))** *todos miraban facinados el poder de naruto y zabusa sonreia sabia que con ese chakra nadie podria parar ah naruto*

 **pe pero que le sucede ah naruto?! ...increible esa energia es casi de otro mundo...¿naruto quien eres?...jeje ahh naruto tus padres estarian orgullosos** *ese y mas pensamientos pasaban por la cabesa de los que no avian visto ese poder antes *****

 **los matare jajajaja *** naruto sonrie de forma siniestra y psicopata mientras junta sus manos como si resara y 4 brasos de chakra salen de su espalda asiendo posisiones de manos cada una asiendo una posision unica*

 **este sera su fin *naruto salta y queda ah 10 metros por ensima del ejercito de gato*mueran ASHURA NO HONO! ((llamas de ashura))** *naruto da puñetasos al aire y de ellos lansa gigantescas llamas doradas asia el ejercito eliminando ah todos con gran facilidad quemando y incinerando ah todos los mersenarios creando gritos de dolor y desesperacion de los pocos que sobrevivian al primer atake para luego morir sin posibilidad de escapar*

 **"cuanto poder ...cuanto poder y destruccion puedes causar naruto tienes algo sin igual nunca visto antes espero estes listo para todas las preguntas que te aran ellos"** *pensaba kakashi viendo ah sus genins los cuales miraban facinados ah naruto*

 **jajaja ese chico no uso esa tecnica cuando lucho conmigo luego tendre mi revancha *** decia zabusa emocionado*

 **Naruto-kun tiene un gran poder sin duda *** dijo haku algo sonrojada viendo ah naruto caer agilmente como si flotara en el aire cosa que zabusa noto y no pudo evitar sonreir al darse cuenta de la actitud de haku por el rubio *****

 **es todo gato tu ejercito ah muerto solo quedas tu** *dijo naruto con el aura de chakra dorado ah su alrededor y sus 6 brasos en posicion de sellos de mano cada uno por cuenta propia asiendo un sello unico * **no te queda nada sufre la ira de ashura** *naruto cierra y abre sus ojos los cuales ahora eran blancos sin nada en ellos*

 **po por favor no me mates** *suplicaba gato* **te dare todo lo que deses pero no me mates dejare el pueblo en paz dejame ir**

 **ju como digas no te matare** *justo en ese momento vino todo el pueblo de nami liderado por inari con su ballesta ***pero ellos si lo aran** *naruto solo levanta ah gato con sus brasos y le da una palmada en su pecho asiendo que vuele asta caer ah los pies de los pueblerinos de nami*

 **PUEBLO DE NAMI NO KUNI YO NARUTO ASHURA NO ONI LES DOY PERMISO PARA QUE CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS AGAN JUSTICIA!** *el pueblo gritaba con alegria y euforia mientras se llevavan ah gato quien gritaba de terror *

 **todo termino** *naruto mira ah zabusa y haku mientras su chakra se va pero sus 6 brasos se quedan intactos aun que ahora no estaban envueltos en chakra si no que una clase de armadura echa de oro los cubrian parecian averse unido ah el cuerpo de naruto cosa que dejaba desconsertados ah los shinobis ***tengo un trato para ustedes dos si les interesa zabusa-san haku-chan**

 **-continuara-**


	7. cap 7 volvamos ah konoha

**hola gente espero les gustara el cap 6 seguro quedaron un poco extrañados con la forma nueva de naruto hablo de sus 6 brasos miren este fic es de naruto pero tiene algunas pequeñas cosas sacadas de el videojuego ashura`s wrath naruto tiene 6 brasos dorados igual que el personaje principal del videojuego llamado asura sin mas que decir aki el fic**

 **let s getting crazy!**

 **Personaje hablando= dattebayoo**

 **personaje pensando= "dattebayoo"**

 **personaje asiendo cualquier cosa =*** y naruto comio su ramen *****

 **musica= ((buscar en youtube))**

 **fin de musica=((fin de musica))**

 **Cambio de lugar= -konohagakure no sato-**

 **Capitulo 7 volvamos ah konoha**

 ***** avia pasado un tiempo ya desde que la batalla por nami termino ya se avian despedido de la gente del pueblo con sonrisas y lagrimas inari dio la idea de ponerle "el gran puente naruto" al puente que contruyo tazuna en honor ah naruto por averlos salvado de la tirania de gato mientras los shinobis que ya estaban de camino ah konoha junto con haku y zabusa que acceptaron el trato de naruto para ser shinobis de konoha*

 **Ahhhh sin duda esa fue una gran aventura jujuju** *sonreia naruto caminando tranquilamente*

 **Oigan sinseramente no se que le pasa ah naruto es decir...tiene 6 brasos eso..eso no es normal ¿verdad?** *le decia sakura ah sasuke kakashi y sai*

 **debo decir que sabia el echo de que naruto-san era especial pero no esperaba esto ah decir verdad** *dijo sai sonriendo falsamente*

 **Me da igual si tiene 6 brasos o no tiene ningun braso mientras me siga entrenando no me importa la verdad** *dijo sasuke de forma arrogante aun que cuando puso sus ojos en naruto no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrio ante esa imangen tan rara que tenia el rubio*

 **Jajaja bueno bueno calmados yo estoy seguro de que todo se arreglara ademas naruto ya les dijo que el tiene su propio kekegenkai y lo que sufrio es un efecto secundario por una tecnica y que aun no sabe como desaserla** *dijo kakashi calmando ah sus genins aun que la verdad el no creyo nada sobre lo del kekegenkai de naruto pero queria dejarlo pasar por ahora*

 **Oye niño pareces un fenomeno ¿acaso no puedes quitarte esos brasos de sobra?**

 **Lo siento zabusa-san pero estos brasos son parte de mi cuerpo y nose como quitarmelos pero da igual me acostumbrare ah ellos ademas asi puedo aser varios sellos de mano al mismo tiempo son utiles para el combate**

 **ummm buen punto niño** *dijo zabusa *****

 **naruto-kun ¿como es konoha?**

 **veras haku-chan es un buen pueblo pero ay gente codiciosa y estupida asi que si alguien te molesta avisame no dejare que nadie se meta contigo**

 **Ss si gracias naruyo-kun** *dijo haku sonrojada asiendo reir ah zabusa*

 **"Ja mocoso hormonales"** *penso zabusa riendo*

 **-en konoha-**

 ***** nos vamos ah la torre hokague para ver ah naruo y hirusen sarutobi hablando sobre la mision de nami*

 **ummm ya veo asi que el resultado de aver usado "esa" tecnica tuvo como efecto aumentar tu poder y chakra pero ah la ves te creo esos 6 brasos dorados ummm ashura no tamashi "el alma de ashura" una tecnica peligrosa debo decir**

 **nose como revertirlo abuelo asi que debere acostumbrarme ah estos brasos de momento usare una capa para esconder mis brasos y asi no llamar tanto la atencion es lo que queda por aser nada mas** *respondio tranquilamente naruto *****

 **ummm bien te aseguro que guardare tu secreto pero naruto ten mucho cuidado tu mismo debes saber el riesgo de usar mucho poder ahhh no quiero que enloquescas y el poder te corrompa** *dijo hiruzen con gran pesar en sus palabras*

 **como orochimaru verdad? Tranquilo no voy ah caer y seguire con la cabesa fria no te preocupes tanto abuelo**

 **Jaja se que puedo confiar en ti naruto bueno hablando de otra cosa veo que tuvieron una gran mision buen trabajo ayudando al equipo 7 aun que me sorprendio un poco que trajeras ah zabusa momochi y un mienbro del clan yuki confiare en ti y les dare lugar en la aldea**

 **gracias abuelo hablando de eso no quiero que metan ah haku-chan en esa tonta ley para la restauracion de clanes si el consejo trata de aser eso ah haku-chan soltare al kyuubi**

 **jajaja parece que ¿esa chica te gusto eh naruto?** *naruto se sonroja y trata de hablar pero hiruzen habla primero* **naruto tranquilo nadie del consejo podra ponerle un solo dedo ah tu amiga yo y danzou no lo permitiremos hablando de eso naruto quiero que vallas con danzou**

 **Y eso por que abuelo?** *dijo naruto curioso*

 **El tiene una sorpresa para ti ... ve naruto y buen trabajo puedes descansar** *dijo el sandaime con una sonrisa y naruto se fue para buscar ah danzou*

 **-calles de konoha-**

 **Ahhh para que me querra el abuelo danzou? Yo queria comer algo de ramen ...ummmm ¿cuanto mas tiempo vas ah seguirme konohamaru?** *naruto se da vuelta y mira una piedra cuadrada con dos ojos*

 **ja jaaa ya veo que es imposible ocultarse de ti jefe! *** la roca cuadrada esplota en una nube de humo dejando ver ah konohamaru junto con un niño y una niña*

 **ahf ahf dios nos pasamos con el humo konohamaru-chan *** decia la niña tosiendo*

 **y ustedes quienes son? Amigos de konohamaru?**

 **Yo soy moeji y sera la mejor kunoichi** *dijo la niña *****

 **yo soy udon me gustan los numeros** *dijo el niño sin ganas *****

 **y yo soy konohamaru** *dijo konohamaru *****

 **Y JUNTOS SOMOS EL EQUIPO KONOHAMARU! *** gritaron los 3 ah la ves para luego aser una pose heroica *****

 **Jajaja valla sin duda inprecionante**

 **Oye jefe ¿recuerdas que prometiste jugar ah los ninjas con nosotros?**

 **ah si konohamaru lo recuerdo bien pero estoy algo ocupado igual creo que puedo aserme un tiempo**

 **genial siii! *d** ecian los niños felices*

 **ja un ninja jugando ah los ninjas que cosa mas rara naruto**

 **ah haruno que tal? Para que sepas durante nuestros juegos les enseño tecnica ninjas konohamaru ya sabe el kawarimi no jutsu tirar kunais y aser bunshins**

 **que? Pe pero como es posible nisiquiera va ah la academia**

 **Le enseñe bien despues de todo soy su jefe y debo cuidar de el**

 **oye jefe ella no es tu novia?** *dijo konohamaru con sonrisa traviesa*

 **ja claro que no niño es imposible que ella me gustara** *dijo naruto con cara de aburrimiento*

 **ahhh entiendo entiendo despues de todo es fea y plana**

 **que cosa dijiste?!** *gritaba una sakura furiosa *****

 **konohamaru corre por tu vida jajaja** *dijo naruto sonriendo mientras el pobre niño era perseguido por sakura* **jajajaja ay niños**

 **Ahhh! Maldito mocoso!**

 **konohamaru-chan!**

 **Eh? Que fue eso? Diablos mejor veo que paso** *naruto sale corriendo en la misma direccion que konohamaru y los dema **s***

 **-con konohamaru-**

 **oye sueltame ya!** *gritaba knohamaruto mientras era levantado de la camisa por un shinobi de suna*

 **ah? No lo creo mocoso para empesar tu chocaste conmigo y me dolio asi que te castigare** *el shinobi sonrio de forma arrogante *****

 **vamos kankuro no nos metas en problemas** *dijo una chica rubia con un conjunto de kunoichi revelador y un gran abanico en su espalda*

 **callate temari aplastare ah este tonto** *dijo kankuro quien iva vestido de negro con un gorro parecido ah unas horejas de gato con pintura morada en su cara y un gran bulto del tamaño de una persona enrrollada en vendas colgando en su espalda entonses antes de que el le de un puñetaso ah konohamaru unas piedras le dan en la mano asiendo que lo suelte y el pequeño se escapa asta llegar al lado de sakura*

a **h maldicion! Quien fue maldita sea?! Sal y pelea!**

 **callate estoy aki** *todos miran ah la rama de un arbol y ven ah sasuke jugando con unas piedras en su mano* **ese niño es el nieto del tercer hokague ustedes ninjas de suna ¿acaso planean crear una guerra entre nuestras aldeas?**

*temari y kankuro se ponen nerviosos mientras los del equipo konohamaru animaban ah sasuke para que pelee contra kankuro*

 **kankuro basta ya deja de ser tan infantil y vamonos**

 **callate temari! Tu no me asustas ven aki maldito** *kankuro se prepara para desenrrollar el gran bulto en su espalda *****

 **"¿Acaso piensa usar ah karazu enserio?"** *penso temari viendo lo que asia kankuro *****

 **yo no me moveria si fuera tu** *dijo sasuke* **el ya esta aki**

 **El ya esta aki? De que mierda hablas?!** *grito kankuro asta que sentio un kunai en su cuello* **qu-que di diablos?**

 **buen trabajo sasuke descuida yo me encargo de este** *naruto apreta mas el kunai en el cuello de kankuro* **que mal shinobis de suna no debieron meterse con mi pequeño aprendis konohamaru**

 **Ma maldito en solo un segundo te pusiste en mi espalda**

 **Oye deverias calmarte ademas *naruto suelta ah kankuro*ese chico no se ve muy feliz ...¿no es asi amigo? Jejeje**

 **Eh?** *kankuro y temari miran asia el arbol y ven ah un pelirrojo de cabesa en una rama mas arriba de sasuke* **gaara! O oye gaara fue un accidente ellos empesanron y y**

 **kankuro callate...o te mato *** fue lo unico que dijo el pelirrojo para luego aserse arena y ponerse enfrente de naruto ***quien eres?**

 **soy naruto uzumaki eres bastante fuerte**

 **madre quiere tu sangre** *gaara ase sentir su instinto asesino asiendo que todos se asusten menos naruto y sasuke*

 **jump guarda ese instinto asesino no surtira efecto en mi naruto *** dijo sasuke de forma arrogante y luego el y naruto sacan su propio instinto asesino sasuke uno igual que el de gaara y naruto uno mucho mas grande* **soy sasuke uchiha por cierto**

 ***** los shinobis de suna no pueden creer lo que ven dos personas capases de estar ah la par contra gaara* **madre tambien quiere tu sangre uchiha ...temari kankuro nos vamos**

 **o oigan esperen ninjas de otra aldea no pueden ir libremente por ay** *dijo sakura algo temerosa*

 **de que hablas? Mira tenemos nuestros pases para ir ah los examenes chunin** *temari enseña un papel *** deberias estar informada pequeña genin** *y sin mas que decir los de suna se van caminando*

 **wow jefe eso fue tan genial! *** konohamaru da vueltas alrededor de naruto junto con udon y moegi *****

 **Oye sasuke nada mal se nota que as aprendido ah usar lo que te enseñe**

 **jump claro que si es muy facil solo debes aumentar tu esensia con chakra para generar un buen instinto asesino ..por otro lado ese pelirrojo se pudo poner en mi punto ciego con facilidad no lo atake por reflejo solo por que vi que yo no era su objetivo el es peligroso muy peligroso y lo sabes nada se te escapa naruto**

 **los examenes chunin eh? Sera divertido espero verte ay sasuke y sakura**

 **claro *** dijo sasuke de forma arrogante*

 **eh bu bueno me gustaria tratar** *tartamudeo sakura*

 **en fin nos vemos konohamaru moegi udon vamonos *** dijo nauto llendose con el equipo konohamaru detras de el*

 **oye sasuke-kun yo este..**

 **sakura no ire ah una cita contigo**

 **no sasuke-kun no es eso yo queria pedirte que me dejes entrenar contigo es es que si vamos ah los examenes chunin sere la mas debil del equipo y no quiero eso *** dijo sakura seria sasuke mira ah sakura sin saber que decir*

 **jump bien como quieras vamos al campo de entrenamiento** *dijo sasuke sonriendo disimuladamente mientras se va con una sakura feliz ah entrenar*

 **-ya en la noche base de raiz-**

 **Aki estoy me ¿buscabas abuelo danzou?**

 **asi es naruto debo decirte algo as echo grandes avanses ah pasos agigantados sin duda as demostrado ser mas de lo que eres y eso me enorgullese**

 **gracias abuelo me eh esforsado mucho pero aun me falta mucho mas entrenamiento para ser el ninja mas poderoso de la historia** *dijo naruto apretando los puños*

 **calma naruto no te apresures tienes 13 años y ya eres jounin bajo encuanto ah poder y tienes talento pero debes saber que si te presionas tanto podrias caer en la sed de poder y eso no es bueno eh echo cosas terribles por mi ansia de poder y lo sabes no quiero que sigas mis pasos**

 **lo entiendo abuelo tranquilo no te ire por el camino herroneo**

 **lo se naruto...lo se**

 **abuelo solo por esto me as llamado?**

 **no naruto lo que quiero decirte es que voy ah ser tu maestro te entrenare para los examenes chunin**

 **que? Enserio?!** *dijo naruto sonriendo de la emocion* **si tu me entrenas me are mas fuerte en poco tiempo! siiii esto es genial!**

 **no te apresures chico** *dijo danzou incapas de ocultar su sonrisa al ver ah su nieto tan emocionado* **el consejo al enterarse de tu poder te quiso encadenar**

 **Jump era de esperar son unos idiotas**

 **si que lo son jejeje los amenase diciendoles que soltaras al kyuubi para que se los coma tal y como me pediste en caso de que den problemas**

 **jajajajaja dios sus caras debieron ser increibles! Ay dios jajaja debiste tomar una foto jajaja!**

 **Jujuju si la verdad uviera sido una buena idea en fin naruto hemos acordado algo que se te ara una mision de prueba para saber todo tu poder una mision de rango A**

 **rango A jump esos quieren matarme por lo que veo ¿o no? Me estan subestimando**

 **De cualquier forma todo salio bien no puedes rechazar la mision pero puedes llevarte unos acompañantes para aser un equipo de 4 o puedes pedir menos o incluso irte solo como tu lo deses**

 **ummm ya se ah quien llevarme pero abuelo ¿de que se trata la mision?**

 **escucha naruto debes investigar sobre la nueva aldea otogakure pero debes saber esto el kage de esa aldea es orochimaru el ebi-sennin no pelees contra el solo busca la informacion pero no iras ah la aldea tu debes ir ah una prision o mejor dicho laboratorio de experimentacion ...y ay encontraras la imformacion de la aldea sin la nesesidad de irte ah otogakure eso si la prision esta llena de prisioneros con el sello maldito de orochimaru asique deberas pelear contra ellos seguramente ¿crees poder aserlo?**

 **Abuelo lo are no te preocupes ire ay y demostrare de lo que soy capas no voy ah contener me preparare como si fuera una guerra** *dijo naruto soltando su chakra y asiendo que su capa se mueva mostrando sus 6 brasos de oro*

 **jump asi que esos son el efecto secundario de usar el poder de ashura te estas fucionando con la esensia de ese dios trata de mantenerte en control y que la oscuridad no ocupe tu alma**

 **si abuelo gracias por confiar en mi no te defraudare** *dijo naruto mas tranquilo* **ah lo olvide toma te consegui esto no me gustan estos libros pero se que ah ti si por eso lo compre** *naruto le da un libro pequeño *****

 **esto esto es ...¡EL ICHA ICHA CLASE DORADA VOLUMEN 2!** *grito danzou con un hilo de sangre en su nariz *****

 **Abuelo baja la vos jajaja bueno me voy ya que disfrutes el regalo**

 **aumgg ahh si si claro naruto** *danzou se guarda el libro disimuladamente* **bien cuento contigo naruto mucha suerte**

 **sayonara abuelo** *naruto desaparece en un sunshine no jutsu dejando ah danzou con su regalo *****

 **jujuju teno un buen nieto oooo tsumabe que chica mas traviesa~*** decia danzou lellendo el librito *****

 **\- en el monte hokague-**

 **ummmm examenes chunin gaara el jinchuriki de el shukkaku ...¿kurama que opinas de esto?**

 **"NADA MOCOSO SOLO CREO QUE DEBES CUIDARTE SHUKKAKU ES EL MAS LOCO DE NOSOTROS APESAR DE SER EL MAS DEBIL"**

 **ya veo mañana debo irme ah la mision ojala tenga alguien contra quien luchar**

 **"YA PENSASTE BIEN AH QUIEN LLEVAR?"**

 **tu ya sabes mi respuesta esos dos son la mejor eleccion que yo podria tener**

 **"ESTOY DE ACUERDO POR EL MOMENTO NO CREO QUE ALLA NADIE MAS CAPACITADO APARTE PODRIAS APRENDER UN POCO DE ESTA MISION DE ALTO RANGO"**

 **si jujuju otogakure...orochimaru...examenes chunin...gaara ..un sanin y un jinchuriki dios este mes tendre mucha emocion no puedo esperar para usar todo mi poder**

 **-contimuara-**


	8. cap 8 naruto en la prision

**hola gente hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que tanto les gusta voy ah cumplir el capricho de algunos que me mandaron review y agregare ah nuevos personajes es hora de un pequeño giro que nadieeeee se imagino jujuju esperen ah ver lo que traigo hoy y debo pedir disculpas me retrase mucho 2 semanas por culpa de algo que no esperaba...me cortaron hinternet Q.Q pero calma gentesita ayer ya me lo volvieron ah poner es que me retrase con el pago jajajaja bueno aprovechare para escribir esta historia ahora y mañana 01 osea hoy el mismo dia que lo vean la subo seguramente asi que sin mas que decir**

 **let s getting crazy!**

 **Personaje hablando= dattebayoo**

 **personaje pensando= "dattebayoo"**

 **personaje asiendo cualquier cosa =*** y naruto comio su ramen *****

 **musica= ((buscar en youtube))**

 **fin de musica=((fin de musica))**

 **Cambio de lugar= -konohagakure no sato-**

 **naruto no me pertene ni ninguno de sus personajes solo esta historia**

 **Capitulo 8 NARUTO EN LA PRISION DE OTO**

 ***** era un nuevo dia en konoha y todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad pero nosotros nos vamos ah otro lugar mas alejado de esa aldea donde nos encontramos con naruto uzumaki *

 **enserio me alegro de que allan podido venir los nesesitaba**

 **no te preocupes mocoso ademas ase tiempo que no asia algo como esto sera divertido jajaja** *sonrei con deseos de sangre zabusa*

 **naruto-kun estoy en deuda contigo por lo que isiste por zabusa-sama y por mi**

 **tranquila haku-chan no fue nada todos merecemos otra oportunidad pero debemos apurarnos estamos ah mitad de camino no obstante debemos estar listos en otogakure estara lleno de enemigos fuertes y experimentos de orochimaru los cuales son muy peligrosos segun el abuelo danzou**

 **cuanto tardaremos en llegar mocoso?**

 **estamos casi ay pero debemos ir asia una prision al sur de oto cerca del oceano asi que vamos ah tener que acampar**

 **bien** *todos paran y se ponen ah preparar todo para acampar*

 **zabusa puedes cortar la leña? yo ire por la comida y agua haku-chan hara las tiendas**

 **bien por mi mocoso tengan cuidado igual por que podrian aver ninjas cerca** *zabusa se va*

 **oye** **naruto-kun puedo preguntar algo?**

 **si haku-chan dime**

 **pues quiero saber como eres tan fuerte que as echo para alcansar ese nivel?**

 **solo entrenar sin parar nunca pense en nada mas yo era un marginado en mi aldea no tenia ah nadie y la mejor forma de valerme por mi mismo era luchar por mi cuenta**

 **como yo cuando empeso la purga de kekkei genkais en mi aldea mi propio padre mato ah mi madre cuando supo que ella tenia un kekkie genkai yo lo mate ah el para evitar que el me mate ah mi**

 **lo siento haku-chan te ise recordar malos momentos pero tranquila tuviste suerte zabusa te encontro**

 **si le debo mucho ah el sabes algo naruto-kun desde que estamos en konoha todo mejoro eh incluso zabusa-sama me trata de otra forma yo ya no lo veo como mi maestro es algo mas para mi** *haku junta sus manos en su pecho* **es casi como si fueramos una familia**

 **"valla asta que dejaste el orgullo de lado zabusa menos mal que cuidas bien de haku-chan ahora** *pensaba naruto asta que sintio unos brasos rodeandolo* **eh? haku-chan?**

 **es todo gracias ah ti naruto-kun enserio gracias por todo isiste que zabusa-sama y yo podamos ser una familia yo la verdad siempre lo vi como mi padre pero se que el jamas acceptaria que yo sea tan cercana con el**

 **jump haku-chan zabusa te ve como su hia aun que no lo creas *** naruto se da la vuelta y abrasa con sus 6 brasos ah haku *** el es muy orgulloso y no se perdona el que tu casi te sacrificaras por el ahh zabusa no cree que sea el indicado para que tu lo llames padre luego de todo lo que paso**

 **gracias enserio por todo naruto-kun te debo mucho** *haku y naruto se miran el uno al otro y se acercan poco ah poco asta que se sonrojan y luego se separan *** lo lo siento naruto-kun vo voy ah poner las tiendas** *dice haku sonrojada* **" su sus brasos son muy calidos apesar de ser duros"** ***penso la pelinegra nerviosa** *

 **ahhh si yo ire por por la comida a adios "DEMONIOS CASI LA BESO!"** *penso naruto y luego se va sonrojado igual que haku lo que no sabian era que zabusa estaba cerca de elli espiandolos*

 **ump mocoso no tenias que decir todas esas cursilerias... mas te vale no lastimar ah mi hija o te matare** *dijo zabusa al aire con una sonrisa tranquila*

 **-al otro dia-**

 **bien zabusa haku-chan casi llegamos debemos seguir adelante asta encontrar un edificio pegado ah un acantilado ese es nuestro objetivo**

 **hai naruto-kun** *haku seguia ah naruto pero aun asi su cabesa estaba en otro lado sin poder consentrarse en nada sin duda el rubio le dio algunos problemas ah la pobre pelinegra* **"naruto-kun"**

 **haku concentrate**

 **lo siento zabusa-sama tenia la cabesa en otro lado** *se disculpo haku ah su "padre"*

 **alto todos *** los shinobis se detienen *** miren ay esta...la prision que dijo el abuelo danzou *** al frente de ellos avia una clase de prision que ah simple vista parecia algo abandonada* **preparence y si aparece un enemigo deben atakar sin piedad**

 **hai** *fueron los 3 avansando con cautela asta un acantilado por arriba de la prision pero ay algo que inquietaba enormemente ah naruto*

 **oye mocoso que sucede?**

 **...guarden slencio esto se ah complicado mas de lo que imaginamos...**

 ***** sin ningun aviso una gran esplosion se lleva acabo en la prision asiendo volar la puerta principal*

 **mierda sabia que algo pasaria** *naruto haku y zabusa tomaban sus armas pero luego vieron algo que los iso sentir panico una gran cantidad de personas salian de la prision pero no eran normales estas "personas" tenian deformidades como si fueran mesclas de animales sin duda experimentos de orochimaru penso naruto aun que nunca se imagino esto*

 **oye oye oye que mierda les paso ah esos tipos?*** decia zabusa consternado*

 **es horrible ¿que les paso ah esas personas?** *dijo haku horrorisada y aun mas cuando estas "personas" empesaron ah matarse entre si como animales rabiosos *****

 **estos son los experimentos de orochimaru segun mi informacion son gente secuestrada ah los cuales se les puso el sello maldito estos deben ser los rechasados o "fallos" de orochimaru estas personas han sucumbido ah la locura y no son mas que autenticos monstruos no pueden tener forma humana otra ves ni tampoco rasonar...ese maldito orochimaruuuu agggg** *naruto apreta los dientes mientras su sangre empiesa ah hervir*

 ***** entre los humanos mutantes avia uno con forma de mursielago gigante el cual detecto ah los shinobis y mando un atake de ultra sonido asia ellos*

 **mierda nos descubrieron!** *grito zabusa y agarro ah haku y naruto con un sunshine no jutsu se ponen enfrente de todos los experimentos y el acantilado quedo destruido asiedo que grandes escombros cayeran sobre algunos de los mutantes dejandolos como manchas de sangre en el suelo* uf **ff por poco presten atencion par de crios** *zabusa suelta ah naruto y haku luego toma su kubikiribocho listo para todo lo que viene*

 **gracias zabusa** *naruto muestra sus 6 brasos dorados* **me distraje un segundo debo prestar mas atencion**

 **gracias zabusa-sama** *haku se pone su mascara y ase aparecer unas sembons de hielo*

 **como dijo el rubio sin compacion son minimo 100 y dentro del edificio deben ser mas puedo decir que son de nivel chunin elite en poder pero con la forma de actuar que tienen son como simples mersenarios de baja clase sin rasonar en lo mas minimo asi que tenemos una oportunidad haku sera mejor que atakes ah matar**

 **haku-chan zabusa tiene razon estas personas han sufrido demasiado lo mas humano seria darles fin de una ves**

 **((undertale genocide amv -wolf in sheep`s clothing))**

 **entendido no fallare zabusa-sama ..naruto-kun** *los enemigos se avalansan sobre los shinobis de konoha*

 **YO ARE UNA ABERTURA!** *grito naruto mientras consentra su chakra en sus puños asiendo que se pongan rojos como si hirvieran en lava *** OGA SODEGUCHI! ((PUÑOS DE OGRO))** *naruto lansa 6 rafagas de chakra rojo como cometas contra los mutantes asiendo volar por los aires ah varios de ellos* **AHORA ATAKEN!**

 ***** zabusa aprovecha la brecha que creo naruto en los enemigos y corre asia el mar* **no podran con nosotros SUITON SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU** *del oceano sale un gran dragon de agua que va deborando ah los mutantes con sus fauses*

 **aggggg!** *algunos intentan atakar ah haku pero ella los congela ah todos para luego dejarlos caer comvertidos en graniso* **HYOUTON... KESSHO-KA ((ELEMENTO HIELO CRISTALIZACION)) lo lamento descansen en paz**

*poco ah poco se van reduciendo los enemigos en la zona pero seguian saliando algunos mas de la prision complicando las cosas para naruto haku y zabusa *****

 **demonios no me queda de otra ay que acabar con esto ...ashura no...tamashi** *un chakra dorado cubre ah naruto y sus ojos se vuelven blancos* acabare con esto en segundos jajajaja *naruto corre entre medio de todos los enemigos y con cada golpe que da al tener tanta poder consentrado ase que los cuerpo de los mutantes sean abujeriados o desmenbrados por solo un golpe de naruto muriendo al instante y dejando un rastro de sangre ah su alrededor* **jajajajaja es hora de descansar en paz!**

*mientras naruto seguia con la masacre zabusa tenia algunos problemas* **mierda ese mocoso se puso loco de nuevo jajaja creo que es mi turno ...chi no chakra ((chakra de sangre)) *** toda la sangre alrededor de zabusa es atraida asia la kubikiribocho* **este chico me mostro como usar de forma adecuada mi espada deberia poner en practica ese truco**

 **-flash back-**

 ***** en los campos de entrenamiento de konoha zabusa y naruto tienen un combate lijero aun que algunos arboles eran cortados o destruidos y en el suelo avia algunos crateres*

 **ahhh ahh oye zabusa-san**

 **ahh ahh que quieres?**

 **las 7 espadas de kiri tienen habilidades especiales ahh verdad? cual tiene la tuya?**

 **ahh ummm te lo dire mi espada puede ser rota en cualquier momento pero es eterna**

 **eso que significa? *** dijo naruto cansado sentandose al igual que zabusa*

*zabusa estiende su espada *** naruto ya rompiste mi espada una ves recuerdas? pero yo no la repare cuando nos volvimos ah ver en el puente de nami ni nada parecido**

 **sigo sin entender pero siento mas curiosidad**

 **rompe mi espada ahora y te muestro como la reconstrui si tienes tanta curiosidad jajaja** *naruto rompe la espada de zabusa con un puñetaso consentrado partiendola al medio* **ahora mira bien esto**

 ***** zabusa se quita un guante y se corta un poco la mano con el filo de la espada rota y esta absorbe la sangre tornandose roja y reconstruyendose ah si misma*

 **eso es imprecionante luse como nueva** *zabusa corta un arbol facilmente *****

 **mi espada puede romperse pero nunca puede morir**

 **solo eso ase tu espada? tiene otra habilidad?**

 **ummm no... nadie jamas supo nada mas de esta espada ni sus creadores conocen todas las capacidades de las 7 espadas de kiri**

 **y por que no lo intentas?**

 **que?**

 **supuestamente tu eres quien ah sido el mejor espadachin que ah poseido esa espada segun el libro bingo creo que no ay nadie mejor que tu para descubrir sus secretos quisas tenga mas habilidades de las que crees**

 **ummmm quisas pueda aserlo** *zabusa mira su espada fijamente* **creo que debo aser su filo mas peligroso**

 **-fin flash back-**

 **gracias por darme esa idea mocoso jujuju *** la sangre cubre la espada y el cuerpo de zabusa su piel se ase roja y sus venas se marcan por todo su cuerpo y este crece asta los dos metros de altura su cabello se vuelve largo y picudo .su rostro se desfigura por las marcas de sus venas asiendolo ver como un autentico demonio sediento de sangre y al final la kubikiribocho se vuelve totalmente roja carmesi* si no fuera por ti nunca uviera octenido este poder *zabusa se quita las vendas de la boca dejando ver sus dientes de cierra* **ahora si soy un demonio...akuma no zabusa ((demonio de zabusa))** *zabusa levanta ah la kubikiribocho carmesi y con solo agitarla en aire crea una onda espansiva*

 **jujujuju fue muy facil** *los cuerpo de los mutantes se comvierten en sangre la cual es adsorbida por la espada de zabusa *** quien sigue?**

 ***** con haku todo estaba bien ninguno de los enemigos podia con ella mas bien ella se dedicaba ah mirar el poder que soltaban su figura paterna y naruto aun que la apariencia de zabusa la dejo imprecionada nunca penso verlo asi * **naruto-kun y zabusa-sama son muy poderosos han entrenado mucho juntos yo tambien debo aserme mas fuerte para protegerlos ah los dos** *haku ase dos sellos de mano* **no quiero quedarme atras ...hyouton daiburudoragon´aisu ((hyouton doble dragon de hielo))**

*todo el campo de batalla quedo vacio solo con pedasos de hielo en algunas sonas por parte de haku algunos crateres por parte de naruto y en algunos sitios avia cortes como grietas en el suelo y esqueletos resecos por parte de zabusa la victoria era sin duda para los shinobis de konoha aun que estos parecian algo mas que humanos parecian "demonios"*

(( **fin musica** ))

 **ahhh ahhh** d **iablos estoy agotado**

 **si yo igual naruto-kun**

 **jejeje que pena mocosos yo sigo ah mi maxima capacidad** *dijo un burlon zabusa ya sin su forma demoniaca*

 **es por que tu tecnica te ase absorber la sangre asia tu propio cuerpo asiendo que no te canses para nada y puedas regenerarte siempre que consigas la sangre del enemigo** *decia con fastidio naruto al ver ah zabusa en perfecto estado*

 **zabusa-sama su tecnica fue imprecionante sin duda se ah vuelto mas fuerte** *haku miraba con orgullo ah su padre *****

 **fue gracias al mocoso que aprendi esta habilidad nueva pero aun debemos entrar ah la prision tomen unas pildoras de soldado y vamos**

*naruto y haku se toman unas pildoras de soldado y recuperan su chakra*

 **ahhh mejor** *dice naruto luego de comer 10 de un bocado* **estas cosas no me dan la energia suficiente asi que debo tomar muchas para que agan efecto adelante veamos que ay dentro**

 **hai** *haku y zabusa siguen ah naruto todos alertas por cualquier cosa que suceda*

 **-en la prision-**

 ***** ellos buscaban y buscaban entre las celdas y habitaciones pero no avia nada naruto sabia que algo debia estar oculto algun tipo de informacion o algo*

 **naruto-kun ven ah ver esto!**

 **que pasa haku-chan?**

 **encontre esto mira*haku lleva ah naruto y zabusa asta una gran puerta de hierro** *debe aver algo aki para tener tanta seguridad

 **buen trabajo haku-chan oye zabusa crees poder con esta puerta?**

 **sin problemas mocoso *** antes que zabusa cortara la puerta escuchan un grito femenino*

 **QUIETOS AY! NO SE ACERQUEN AH ESA PUERTA!** *era una chica pelirroja con lentes y ropa de shinobi una chaqueta purpura botas negras un porta kunais en su muslo y una cinta de otogakure atada en su frente* **quienes son ustedes?!**

 **woow con calma primero que nada soy naruto el es zabusa y ella haku**

 **soy karin uzumaki no debieran estar aki intrusos largo o si no todos moriran**

 **uzu..maki? es imposible *** susurro naruto en shock*

 **-continuara-**


	9. cap 9 uzumaki vs youkai

**Siiiii lo seeeee me eh estado retrasando como dos meses yaaaaa es la primera ves que tengo un retraso asi u.u es que debo aser 5 historias ya saben que si no hay nqda aki deben de mirar mi perfil y hay mirar mis otras historias por que tengo muchas y son buenas ahora yo volvere ah aser historias de solo 1600 para aser mqs rapidos los capitulos de todas las historias asta ahora las eh echo de 3000 palabras los capitulos por lo que ahora seran solo la mitad de eso pero habran capitulos mas seguidos ñuñ asi que espero vean mis otras historias sin mas que decir mi gente...**

 **let s getting crazy!**

 **Personaje hablando=** **dattebayoo**

 **personaje pensando= "dattebayoo"**

 **personaje asiendo cualquier cosa =** *y naruto comio su ramen*

 **musica= ((buscar en youtube))**

 **fin de musica=((fin de musica))**

 **Cambio de lugar= -konohagakure no sato-**

 **naruto no me pertene ni ninguno de sus personajes solo esta historia**

 **Capitulo 9 oni vs youkai**

 **Otra uzumaki ehh? Que suerte mocoso encontramos un pariente tuyo** *zabusa sonreia de forma burlona bajo sus vendas*

 **zabusa-sama onegai esto es algo serio guarde silencio ellos deben estar con sentimientos encontrados ahora**

 **ummmmmmggg bien dios desde cuando oigo tus peticiones** *zabusa y haku se quedan mirando lo que asen naruto y karin*

 **eh eres un uzumaki real o no?**

 **si lo soy no soy un pura sangre como tu por eso mi pelo es rubio pero te aseguro que soy un uzumaki**

 **si lo siento tienes un chakra como el mio**

 **eh?**

 **puedo sentir el chakra ah kilometros y reconocer ah cada persona perfectamente solo sintiendo su chakra es un kekegenkai podria decirse**

 **o ya veo es un poder interesante asi que eres un sensor *** naruto le sonrie*

 **o oye por que sonries? *** naruto le toma de las manos y esta se asusta* **que que aras?** *dice karin con miedo pero naruto la interrumpe *****

 **ES OVIO! VENDRAS AH MI ALDEA Y SEREMOS FAMILIA! *dijo con una gran sonrisa***

 **eh? Que dices?** *la pobre no podia creerlo encontro un pariente y este le decia que serian familia*

 **si eso mismo ven ah mi aldea unetenos orochimaru no podra tocarte hay aparte viviras conmigo como una familia** *el rubio solo seguia sonriendo*

 **Yo yo ...** *karin creyo en naruto pero los malos recuerdos de cuando estuvo en las fuerzas de orochimaru le llegaron de golpe* **como puedo confiar en ti? como se que no seras como orochimaru**

 **escuchame no dejare que nada malo te pase apartir de ahora estas bajo mis cuidados te aseguro que esa serpiente no te hara daño** *naruto la levanto del suelo y la mira fijamente ah los ojos* **un uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa**

 **yo...esta bien pero hay algo mas**

 **que es karin?**

 **veras naruto no puedo irme por lo que esta tras esa puerta** *karin apunta ah la gran puerta de hierro* **atras de esta puerta esta mi amigo juugo**

 **por que esta encerrado niña** *pregunta zabusa*

 **es por que juugo tiene un kekegenkai que lo ah llevado ah la locura ustedes ¿han visto ah esos seres alla afuera? con los que lucharon me refiero**

 **si que tienen?**

 **pues vera señor ah ellos se les implanto el sello maldito el cual les causa una mutacion en semidemonios o youkais ((demonios mitad bestia))**

 **lo que quieres decir es que tu amigo tiene ese sello y es mas peligroso que esas basuras que matamos antes no es asi niña?**

 **si y no veran juugo tiene el kekegenkai del sello maldito osea nacio con el sello maldito naturalmente el es un youkai totalmente real nadie lo cambio geneticamente cuando orochimaru lo encontro uso sus muestras de sangre para crear el sello maldito ah lo que voy es que juugo es el origen de todas esas criaturas con las que lucharon**

 **eso es espantoso *** haku tiene un semblante triste en su cara *** y no hay nada que aser por el?**

 **lo siento pero juugo tiene algo asi como bipolaridad el es una persona de buen corazon pero tiene miedo de luchar o ver otros humanos por que de un momento ah otro el enloquese y se comvierte en un youkai con sed de sangre y una locura que nadie puede parar ah no ser que seas mas fuerte que el y su poder es tal que puede darle pelea ah orochimaru pero ovio no puede derrotarlo y es por eso que juugo termino aki el solo tiene dos amigos yo y un sujeto llamado kimimaru un jounin de otogakure donde orochimaru es su kage**

 **valla mision cumplida entonses naruto segun lo que esta niña dijo se confirmo lo que queriamos saber orochimaru tiene su propia aldea ninja ahora deberiamos volver ah konoha con ella para que nos diga mas *** dijo zabusa*

 **zabusa-sama por favor sea mas sensible ademas debemos ayudar al amigo de esta chica deberia aver una forma de curar su locura** *dijo haku preocupada con el amigo de karin*

 **se los suplico naruto no puedo dejar ah juugo solo es mi amigo y yo..!** *naruto le tapa la boca ah karin con su mano *****

 **todo esta bien yo me encargo ...por favor zabusa , haku llevense ah karin afuera estoy seguro de que algo peligroso pasara ahora *** zabusa toma ah karin de la cintura y se van*

 **mucha suerte naruto-kun** *haku se va*

 **jump algo mejor que la suerte es..** *naruto va asia la puerta y con sus 6 brasos la detruye facilmente *** talento ja**

 **ah? pe pero quien eres tu?**

 **oh asi que tu eres juugo** *juugo era un chico de 15 años alto y de gran musculatura para su edad estaba vestido con un traje de pricion viejo y tenia esposas de en sus manos ademas de una enorme bola de hierro casi mas grande que el encadenada ah su pierna derecha tenia el pelo naranja y ojos rojos ademas de un rostro similar ah la de un adulto mas que ah el de un chico de su edad* **tranquilo todos los otros pricioneros estan muertos solo estan vivos tu y karin**

 **karin! que le aras ah ella!?**

 **descuida soy naruto uzumaki y estuve hablando con ella soy un sobreviviente del mismo clan que karin**

 **uzumaki? no lo puedo creer asi que hay mas del clan de karin**

 **es muy posible que allas aun mas pero escuchame karin dice que no ira ah mi aldea sin ti que no puede dejar atras ah un amigo**

 **no...es mejor que se vallan yo ..¡yo no quiero matar ah nadie!**

 **tranquilo te entiendo y podremos ayudarte confia en mi**

 **no! alejate!** *juugo empesaba ah perder el control* **ahhhHH! vete! vete! vete!**

 **calmate ya juugo nadie va ah lastimarte *** naruto se acerco ah juugo y puso una mano en su hombro* **no estas en peligro**

 **yo no lo estoy... tu si *** el braso de juugo cambia de color ah uno marro y se deforma volviendose gigante *****

 **PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! *** ah naruto no le dio tiempo ah reaccionar cuando juugo lo mando ah estrellarse contra la pared* **uggg! ahhh diablos**

((Naruto Soundtrack - Raikiri Thunder Break))

 **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJAAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJ! *** juugo nuevo y muy distinto se asia presente su braso seguia transformado pero ahora una de sus piernas cambio de color y la mitad de su rostro tambien ademas de su ojo isquierdo que se volvio negro con una pupila rasgada y amarilla con un pequeño punto negro dentro* **VAS AH MORIR RUBIO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!**

 **esto es mas que bipolaridad puuuugfff** *juugo ase escupir sangre ah naruto con otro puñetaso que le saco algo mas que aire ah naruto* **mallggg dito ouff! *** de una patada juugo ase que naruto atraviese un muro y luego lo toma del cuello y empiesa ah correr con naruto al frente atravesando asta 6 muros para finalmente salir disparados por una ventana al exterior* **ahhh eso dolio uggg RAAAAGGGG!**

 **jajajajajajj! TE MATARE!**

 **CIERRA LA BOCA IMBECIL! *** en medio de la caida naruto da vueltas asiendo que juugo soporte todo el dolor de la caida usandolo como escudo humano* **TOMA ESO!**

 **uggg ja jaaja JAJAJAJAJA!** *juugo se reacomoda los huesos que se rompio con la caida de una forma grotesca asiendo tronar cada parte de su cuerpo* **TE MATARE RUBIO!**

 **jaja uff valla amigo tienes karin** *naruto escupe sangre y sonrie *** en fin dare todo de mi ... ashura no tamashi!** *naruto se rodea de chakra dorado y sus ojos se asen blancos mientras tatuajes cubren su cuerpo y sus 6 brasos con armadura brillan con mas intensidad *** estoy listo para ti juugo**

 ***** juugo y naruto se lanzan el uno al otro en un gran combate ah puño limpio con cada momento que pasaba juugo se asia mas fuerte y mutaba mas y naruto lo sabia por que cada golpe era mas fuerte que el anterior*

 **jajajajajajaj muere muere muere muere muere muere! *** juugo solo lanzaba puñetasos contra naruto quien solo aguantaba los atakes buscando una manera de pararlo pero no veia la manera juugo le da una patada ah naruto en el rostro y naruto la esquiva llendo asia atras pero la bola gigante encadena ah la pierna de juugo le da en la cara*

 **augg maldito!** *naruto le da tres puñetasos seguidos uno en el estomago otro en el pecho y otro en el menton usando 3 brasos al mismo tiempo asiendo que juugo vuele por los aires 10 metros* **si no te calmas yo te calmare!** *naruto salta asia juugo*

 **jajajaja caiste! *** ah juugo le sale una protuverancia en la espalda y sale fuego azul y usando eso como un propulsor ah chorro juugo baja ah gran velocidad contra naruto*

 **mierda ASHURA NO TAMASHI ...TATSUMAKI! ((alma de ashura tornado))** *justo cuando juugo iva ah impactar su puño contra naruto .naruto crea una esplocion circular como un tornado de llamas quemando y asiendo que juugo se desconsentre momento justo donde naruto lo toma por el cuello desde atras de el* **ahora tu caiste**

 **AGGG SUELTAME RUBIO! *** naruto y juugo caen en picada al suelo* **ugggg! ahh ahhh malditooo..**

 **calmate juugo no soy tu enemigo** *naruto aun sostenia ah juugo por el cuello pero avia perdido su chakra dorado y su piel parecia como si se uviera quemado y salian leves destellos rojos de su cuerpo *** "demonios luego de usar el TATSUMAKI pierdo mi chakra por un breve tiempo debo retenerlo mientras recupero fuerzas"**

 **aggg quitate!** *juugo le da un golpe con su codo ah naruto pero su braso cambia y toma la forma de un cañon y dispara ah naruto creando una esplocion ah quemarropa liverandose de el* **ajajaja toma eso!**

 **AHHH! eso si que dolio maldicion!** *naruto se levanta apenas para esquivar otro disparo del braso cañon de juugo* **demonios demonios demonios** *juugo le seguia disparando ah naruto sin parar no dejando que este recupere el aliento*

 **jajajajjaja baila maldito!** *juugo empeso ah perseguir ah naruto ah gran velocidad mientras este apenas raccionaba ah tiempo *****

 **agggg yo tengo algo parecido juugo jaja** *naruto empeso ah disparar esferas de energia con sus 6 brasos* **ASHURA NO HONO**! *una gran rafaga de atakes van asia juugo que intenta dispersarlas con su propio cañon pero al final no sirvio de nada y todos los impactos le dieron de lleno*

 **ahhhh!** *juugo es cubierto por una gran esplocion dejando una gran cortina de tierra*

 **ahhh ahhh ufff** *naruto recupera su chakra dorado* **bien volvi ah la normalidad**

 **((fin musica))**

 **oye naruto que ah pasado? *** llega zabusa con haku y karin* **parece que te as divertido jujujuju**

 **Y JUUGO?! DONDE ESTA? ah acaso juugo ah?** *karin miraba ah naruto preocupada*

 **no karin tranquila el esta hay tirado** *naruto apunta ah la gran nube de polvo que se despeja dejando ver ah un juugo ya normal pero inconciente* no mataria ah tu amigo solo lo deje K.O pero mas importante creo que se de algo que podria parar sus atakes de ira

 **enserio sabes una manera naruto-kun?**

 **claro que si pero antes haku y karin nesesito su ayuda**

 **-continuara-**


	10. 10 examenes chunin

**bien gentesita les dire ahora aparte de aser fics soy youtuber y debo aser algunos videos ya tambien ademas de trabajar y ir ah estudiar pero descuiden dejare de joder con los videojuegos y andar asiendo el vago para aser mas cap para ustedes pero eso si seran mucho mas cortos de loque ustedes estan acostumbrados ah ver y aparte los are todos en NEGRITA sin mas que decir**

 **let s getting crazy!**

 **Personaje hablando=** **dattebayoo**

 **personaje pensando= "dattebayoo"**

 **personaje asiendo cualquier cosa = *y naruto comio su ramen** *

 **musica= ((buscar en youtuber))**

 **fin de musica=((fin de musica))**

 **Cambio de lugar= -konohagakure no sato-**

 **naruto no me pertene ni ninguno de sus personajes solo esta historia**

 **Capitulo 10 examenes chunin**

 **Sasuke-kun dime cuando crees que naruto vuelva? Ah decir verdad no lo eh visto en mucho tiempo y es raro**

 **si lo se sakura ahhh lo peor es que no podemos seguir entrenando sin el ,para este momento el ya abria aumentado la dificultad del entrenamiento ya incluso no siento nada de nada con los sellos de peso**

 **si ni yo apenas empieso ah sudar cuando ya terminamos de entrenar aunque eso quiere decir que puede que nos allamos echo mas fuertes o no?**

 **comparados con naruto?**

 **Ah...pues no hemos mejorado mas que una pisca entonses *dice sakura cabizbaja***

 **si justo eso pense ahhh *suspiraba sasuke ah la ves que sakura***

 **vamos equipo animense *dijo sai que apenas acababa de llegar***

 **no eres quien para hablar de emociones sai *dijo sakura con una gotita de sudor***

 **puede ser...en fin kakashi-sensei ah dicho que lo veamos en un puente al norte donde tuvimos la mision rango D ayer**

 **muy bien vamonos sai .sakura aver que nos dice kakashi *los genin del equipo 7 se van saltando por los tejados***

 **-punto de reunion equipo 7-**

 **Valla han llegado rapido me alegro *dice kakashi con su ojito feliz***

 **Jump yo diria que es mas sorprendente que usted este aki primero es algo importante kakashi?**

 **Si sasuke algo muy importante *kakashi les da un formulario ah cada uno* deben firmar esto para entrar ah los examenes chunin**

 **Examenes chunin?! *sakura***

 **Jump no suena mal para mi *sasuke***

 **valla podria ser una buena experiencia *sai***

 **jejeje veo que estan felises les dire algo .esto no es un juego en esos formularios estan las normas sobre estos examenes y su proposito el cual es ver que tan fuerte es cada aldea .formar lasos entre ellas y ademas remplasar ah las guerras entre aldeas**

 **Como dice sensei? Remplasar las guerras?**

 **si sakura con estos examenes se remplasan las guerras los genins como ustedes son muy blandos por los tiempos de paz y en los examenes chunin se los pondra ah prueba asi que no bajen la guardia por que podrian morir**

 **morir? Ah..creo que no tengo muchas ganas de aserlo**

 **sakura no tengas miedo nuestro equipo saldra victorioso y seremos todos chunins ademas no podria ser peor que los entrenamientos de naruto *termina de decir sasuke con una sonrisa***

 **Valla si lo pones asi creo que si ire jejeje**

 **eso esta mejor sakura *kakashi la despeina* han crecido mucho en poco tiempo me asen sentir orgulloso. quiero decirles algo vendran ah los campos de entrenamiento 7 ah las 8:00 de la mañana y entrenaremos por horas asta las 15:00 donde comeremos y descanseremos 16:00 empesaremos ah entrenar otra ves asta las 20:00 entonses se iran ah casa**

 **Valla kakashi-sensei eso suena como un entrenamiento duro *sai***

 **Y lo sera nos quedan 3 meses antes de los examenes chunin y no eh sido un buen sensei eh dejado ah naruto adueñarse de mi equipo por lo que ahora me decidi ah aser algo al respecto los entrenare aun mas duro de lo que los entreno naruto**

 **La verdad no creo eso posible sensei**

 **pues creelo sakura ademas naruto no los va ah entrenar por que el mismo se ira con un equipo propio echo por el asi que deberan esperar ver unos monstruos muy poderosos en los examenes gente que naruto elijio con suma delicadesa y solo el hokague sabe quienes son**

 **"Jump esto se pone mejor y mejor" *piensa sasuke nervioso y ancioso por lo que se viene en los examnes chunin***

 **ademas naruto no es lo unico que habra hay .ya que estaran equipos de cada aldea shinobi incluidas y tambien ovio de aki konoha asi que veran ah sus ex-compañeros de academia que se han echo mas fuertes y seguro deberan luchar sin contenerse incluso si les toca con alguno que alla sido un amigo cercano no puedes rendirte solo pelear y seguir si te rindes cuenta como muerto en batalla y deberas esperar asta el otro año por el examen**

 **eh eso suena muy intenso sensei cree que estamos listos? "Ohh genial otra ves estoy nerviosa sensei no me das muchos animos la verdad chaaaa " *pensaba sakura***

 **No tienen oportunidad de nada ahora mismo ni con todo lo que han echo por eso los entrenare ah mas no poder yo solia ser un ambu elite ah solo mis 14 años asi que preparence para lo que se viene por que los are mas fuertes de lo que creen .cuento con ustedes para soportarlo?**

 **hai! *dijeron los 3 genins***

 **Entonses retirense los vere mañana y sean puntuales por que yo si lo sere *kakashi desaparece***

 **wow kakashi sensei se veia muy imprecionante *sakura***

 **se nota que naruto le abra dado motivos para ponerse asi *sasuke***

 **...*sai***

 **como siempre sai eres la vos de la razon *dijo sakura con una gotita de anime***

 **-con kakashi-**

 **ahhh bien creo que eh terminado ahora debo preparar todo para mañana**

 **nada mal kakashi *naruto aparece sobre una chimenea* se ve que los motivaste bien**

 **juju debo de aserme cargo o te llevaras ah todo mi equipo naruto ...que tienes planeado aser ahora?**

 **facil entrenar con todo eh conseguido la gente ideal para mi equipo solo puedo decirte que son gente que no as visto jamas en la aldea**

 **son refujiados que trajiste de tu ultima mision seguro**

 **valla se nota que eras un ambu me anduviste vigilando seguro y si son refujiados ademas uno de ellos esta ah la par conmigo casi**

 **enserio? Pero...que clase de gente has encontrado naruto? Alguien asi de fuerte como tu? Me cuesta creerlo la verdad**

 **Creelo tambien hay una sorpresa mas grande detras de todo esto pero no te dire**

 **jump me lo imagine en fin te deseo suerte yo debo estar listo para mañana debo ser puntual**

 **Dejaras de ir ah velar las tumbas de rin y obito?**

 **ellos no uvieran querido que me mortifique por sus muertes asi que me are cargo de mis genins para que no mueran por no aver sido un buen sensei para ellos**

 **espero que los agas muy fuertes kakashi... nos vemos "sensei" *naruto desaparece***

 **juju no te eh enseñado nada para que me digas "sensei" y lo sabes naruto**

 **-continuara-**


	11. cap 11 entrenamiento

**hola gentesita que alegria ver que les guste tanto la historia les asegurop que les dare mas y mas capitulos no deben preocuparse por eso recuerden mandarme reviews asi puedo saber que les gusta y que no para que pueda corregir la historia acorde ah sus gustos pero solo are caso ah los comentarios que sean rasonables y que no afecten en gran medida la historia original de la voluntad de un shinobi o cualquiera de mis otras historias sin mas que decir...**

 **let s getting crazy!**

 **Personaje hablando=** **dattebayoo**

 **personaje pensando= "dattebayoo"**

 **personaje asiendo cualquier cosa = *y naruto comio su ramen** *

 **musica= ((buscar en youtuber))**

 **fin de musica=((fin de musica))**

 **Cambio de lugar= -konohagakure no sato-**

 **naruto no me pertene ni ninguno de sus personajes solo esta historia**

 **Capitulo 11 entrenamiento**

 ***ah pasado el tiempo y ya inicia el examen chunin y todos nuestros shinobis de la hoja se han esforsado al maximo para no quedarse atras de nadie sin exepciones todos se han echo mas fuertes de lo que se ha esperado***

 **ummm me pregunto que pasara en estos examenes *pensaba hiruzen sarutobi el tercer hokague en su oficina* sin duda alguna todos se han echo fuertes y han madurado *hiruzen toma las notas de los jounin senseis* segun estos informes no podrian estar mas capasitados los equipos de 6,7,8 y 9 son muy capases en todos sus hambitos pero aun asi...ummmm nose nada de naruto todavia me pregunto que estaras asiendo ahora naruto como te estaras preparando para lo que se viene? *hiruzen fuma su pipa relajadamente* solo espero no tener que pagar muchos daños ah las instalaciones jujuju**

 ***campo de entramiento numero 7***

 **RAIKIRI!/CHIDORI! *kakashi y sasuke chocaron ambas tecnicas entre ellos creando una pequeña esplocion de rayos***

 **NO PARES SASUKE SIGUE AGUANTANDO! *gritaba kakashi gritando mientras seguia asiendo precion con su raikiri***

 **HAI KAKASHI! AHHHH! *sasuke no dejaba de ejerser precion con su chidori***

 **SAKURA SAI NO SE DETENGAN ATAKENME!**

 **HAI SENSEI!/HAI! *sakura corrio asia kakashi con sus puños envueltos en chakra* SHAAANAROOO! *kakashi usa kawarimi para escapar y deja que sasuke salga disparado asia sakura***

 **SAKURA RAPIDO! *sakura asiente al grito de sasuke y antes de impactar el chidori en ella ella lo agarra del braso y lo ase girar para luego lanzarlo como una flecha asia kakashi quien luchaba contra las bestia de tinta de sai***

 **SAI NO PARES TUS ENEMIGOS NO LO ARAN CONTIGO! *kakashi con dos kunais en mano desase atras 4 bestias de tinta***

 **preste atencion sensei *dice sai que crea un pulpo de tinta que lo apresa* ahora debo esperar ah mis compañeros**

 **KAKASHI PRESTA ATENCION! *sasuke se estrella con kakashi perforandole el pecho* o no *kakashi se combierte en un espantapajaros con una etiqueta esplosiva* mierda**

 ***la etiqueta esplota con fuerza creando una cortina de humo***

 **SASUKE-KUN!*sakura va asia la esplocion y encuentra ah sasuke emvuelto en tinta* gracias sai *sakura empiesa ah curar ah sasuke***

 **sai gracias por protegerme sakura ya estoy bien sigamos *los genins se re-agrupan* demonios kakashi donde te metiste?**

 **donde? justo donde no miran *sasuke recuerda la prueba genin gracias ah las palabras de kakashi***

 **SAKURA ABAJO! *sasuke y sai saltan y entonses sakura da un gran puñetaso creando un crater en el suelo dejando ver ah un kakashi sorprendido* hola sensei jijiji SHANAROO! *sakura da otro puñetaso pero kakashi escapaah tiempo***

 **usss no quisiera resivir un golpe ah si *kakashi trataba de hablar pero bestias de tinta lo atakan* nada mal sai**

 **gracias sensei pero aun no akabo KOLABORE NINPO KATON - HANABI ((arte ninja colaboracion elemento fuego -fuegos artificiales))**

 ***sasuke lansa un katon- houkakyu no jutsu asia las bestia de sai las cuales esplotan atrapando ah kakashi***

 **aggg me atraparon *kakashi se recupera despacio lo que le da tiempo ah sakura para atakar***

 **TEKKEN! ((PUÑO DE HIERRO)) SHANAROOO! *sakura le da gusto en el estomago ah kakashi asiendolo retroseder***

 **umgmggg demonios *desde el suelo salen estacas de tinta atrapando ah kakashi y envolviendolo luego sai crea dos leones de tinta que muerden las manos de kakashi evitando que aga sellos de mano* me tienen ahhh**

 ***sai se pone atras de kakashi con su katana recortada en el cuello de kakashi .sasuke con un kunai recubierto en raiton apuntando al corazon de kakashi y sakura con un puño apunto de impactar en el estomago de kakashi***

 **...*sasuke***

 **...*sakura***

 **...*sai***

 **ahhh jejeje han pasado mi entrenamiento intencivo felicidades equipo 7 *los genins se relajan* pero no bajen la guardia* kakashi esplota usando chakra raiton dañando ah los genins que quedan los 3 en el suelo bastante lastimados* jejeje aun les queda por aprender**

 **ahhhh ahhh ahh ouu kakashi sensei casi nos mata *sakura***

 **ahhh ahhh si ahh esa esplosion si que me lastimo *sasuke***

 **ahh ahh concuerdo con mis compañeros fue algo peligroso pero muy efectivo por su parte *sai***

 **oh gracias sai y sasuke ,sakura ustedes me lastimaron tambien no se quejen miren nomas el golpe de sakura me fracturo dos costillas y la esplocion destruyo mi chaleco ademas de causarme unas buenas quemaduras si no uviera usado mi sharingan desde principio ahora mismo estaria sufriendo un daño peor y tienen suerte de que no le paso nada ah mi icha icha paradise *kakashi se pone ah leer su librito* o bueno para ser genins tiene un arsenal de temer y su trabajo en equipo es exelente solo deben ser mas fuertes apartir de ahora felicidades equipo 7 *termino de decir con su ojito feliz***

 **ahhh ahhh gracias sensei *sakura se toma unas pildoras de soldado y le da una ah sasuke y sai* pero igual dimos todo de nosotros y aun asi no lo vencimos**

 **jump es verdad umgg *sasuke se truena los huesos del braso* senti como casi esplota mi braso por usar el chidori asi de no aver tenido ese entrenamiento lo uviera perdido seguro**

 **debo decir que ah surtido un gran efecto su entrenamiento puedo decir que estamos listo ya aun que no pudimos vencerlo igual *sai***

 **jeje vamos vamos no se depriman les garantiso que su nivel aumento de una forma aterradora puedo decirles que su nivel en este momento es chunin elite pero deben saber que yo tengo mas experiencia y sobre todo soy mas fuerte que todos ustedes eso fue lo que me dio la victoria pero les aseguro que podrian ser capases de vencer ah un jounin comun sin duda alguna solo que yo soy de los mas fuertes en toda la aldea asi que no se desanimen**

 **entonses ya es la hora verdad? *dijo sasuke ansioso* por fin podremos darle pelea ah naruto y pasar los examenes chunin?**

 **ummmm si *kakashi dijo eso y al instante todos los genins tenian una sonrisa de satisfaccion asta sai* que les parece si vamos ah comer?**

 **hai sensei**

 **-restaurante yakiniku-**

 **sin duda isieron un buen trabajo no podria estar mas orgulloso *el equipo 7 entraba al restauran de la familia akimichi gran sorprea se llevaron al encontrar ah el equipo de asuma* oh asuma tambien tuvieron un duro entrenamiento?**

 **ah? oh hola kakashi siii ya ves jeje no eres el unico que ah entrenado ah su equipo mis genins tambien se han esforsado en gran medida**

 **me da mucho gusto oir eso asuma**

 **mendokusai fue un entrenamiento demasiado duro para mi *shikamaru* pero ah valido la pena**

 **umgmgg ummg ummg ahhhhh es verdad ahora somos mas fuerte umggum augm quiero mas carne *choji***

 **jump bueno aunque sean nos daran pelea *sasuke* creo que todos los equipos se han fortalesido en gran medida seguro el equipo 8 tambien**

 **ahh si kurenai tambien ah entrenado con mucho esfuerso ah sus genins esperen lamas cambiada es hinata le quitaron su tartamudeo y se ve mas fiera jajaja *asuma***

 **me alegro por hinata seguro debe esforsarse mucho para no defraudar ah su equipo *sakura* "CHAAA aunque la muy callada seguro solo trata de imprecionar ah naruto ah mi no me engaña mas le vale ah naruto darse cuenta de lo que se pierde chaaa" *inner sakura***

 **ja espera ah los examenes chunin frente de marquesina barrere el piso contigo con mis nuevos jutsus *ino***

 **chaa espero verte intentarlo ino-cerda** ***sakura***

 **QUIERES PELEA?!/QUIERES PELEA?!**

 **vamos vamos calmense *kakashi trataba de tranquilisarlas y en un movimiento de ellas empujan ah kakashi chocando con alguien* gomenesai**

 **no esta bien fue un accidente *dijo un chico pelinaranja con una sonrisa amable***

 **um? oye no te recuerdo aver visto en la aldea *dijo kakashi siendo amable* "puedo sentir un chakra muy grande en el"**

 **lo siento es todo culpa de ino-cerda soy sakura como te llamas?**

 **ustedes son el equip verdad? *los genins se ponen algo tensos y kakashi y asuma prestan atencion ah el peli naranja* oh no se preocupen no vine ah pelear no me gusta eso la verdad mi nombre es juugo y tengo un mensaje**

 **que tipo de mensaje? *pregunta sasuke***

 **"mas les vale dar todo desde el principio por que me ise mas fuerte" ese fue el mensaje que tenia que entregarles *dijo juugo y luego se va***

 **alto quien envio el mensaje? *sakura***

 **oh cierto el mensaje lo envia mi compañero de equipo naruto**

 **-continuara-**


	12. cap 12 inicio de examenes

**hey gente como estan? les contare eh estado ocupado asiendo un nuevo fic el cual me ah ido comiendo la cabesa pero me eh trabado en una parte sera mi 5to fic sera de dos juegos GOD OF WARxMONSTER HUNTER basicamente quiero poner ah kratos en el mundo de monster hunter pero la cosa es que no quiero estar inventando puros personajes OCs por lo que tenia pensado ponerle personajes de otros anime y queria saber si desean que meta personajes de anime como bleach .one piece y bleach quiero que ustedes digan en los reveiws por favor que personajes querrian que ponga aviso los personajes actuaran como si fueran cazadores comunes osea nada de chakra .reiatsu o akuma no mi ya tengo pensados que personajes poner para crear un grupo de compañeros el unico que esta confirmado es zoro y sakura ¿por que? pues es un secreto para el cap 1 jajaja digan me que psersonaje querran y les aseguro que apareseran tienen de aki asta el 30 es decir tienen 15 dias para decirme los personajes pero luego de eso pueden seguir diciendomelo y el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic lo are muy largo para aser una buena introduccion y que queden imprecionados en fin sin mas que decir**

 **LET´S GETTING CRAZY!**

 **Personaje hablando=** **dattebayoo**

 **personaje pensando= "dattebayoo"**

 **personaje asiendo cualquier cosa = *y naruto comio su ramen** *

 **musica= ((buscar en youtuber))**

 **fin de musica=((fin de musica))**

 **Cambio de lugar= -konohagakure no sato-**

 **naruto no me pertene ni ninguno de sus personajes solo esta historia**

 **Capitulo 12 inicio de examenes**

 **ummm bueno nos vemos -juugo se va como si nada del restaurante dejando paralisados ah todos-**

 **ESPERA UN MINUTO! -sakura y sasuke corren asia afuera del restaurante pero-**

 **se ah ido -sakura- ¿sasuke que debemos aser?**

 **dijo que era uno de los compañeros de naruto puedo darme cuenta de que es muy poderoso ...los examenes chunin seran muy dificiles con naruto en el pero ahora con mas gente parecida ah el sera peor ..si este es uno de sus compañeros nose si los pasaremos con exito -sasuke aprieta sus puños con frustacion- no podemos perder**

 **lo entiendo habra que darlo todo y no retroseder -dijo sakura con una mirada decidida- hay que prepararnos mañana ya empiesan los examenes**

 **-ambos vuelven al restaurante-**

 **ese tipo parecia muy fuerte -choji se veia algo atemorisado pero no dejaba de comer-**

 **ahhh y yo que pensaba que naruto era la mayor amenaza ahora resulta que tiene compañeros que son tan fuertes como el asshh -ino parecia bastante molesta por todo esto-**

 **mendokusai esto es mucho para mi ahhh -suspiraba shikamaru- por otro lado ¿ah que viene ese mensaje? -shikamaru mira ah sasuke y sakura- ¿alguna idea** **?**

 **pues muy simple la verdad naruto quiere ver que nos hallamos echo mas fuertes -sasuke-**

 **sin duda solo quiere que le demos una buena pelea pero si enserio se iso mas fuerte dudo que podamos aser algo aun asi daremos todo desde el principio como el queria -sakura- le enseñare todo mi entrenamiento y vera que no soy una chica debil ya CHAAA**

 **juju pareces muy decidida ah luchar contra naruto sakura estoy muy orgulloso de ti sin duda as madurado -dijo kakashi con su ojito feliz asiendo sonrojar ah la pelirrosa-**

 **¡kakashi sensei no se burle! -dijo la pobre sonrojada pero su sonrojo fue peor cuando sasuke se rie tambien- ¡¿tu tambien sasuke-kun?!**

 **jujuju lo siento sakura pero no pude evitarlo -sasuke se tapa la boca tratando de evitar reir- es que no puedo evitarlo viendote cuando eres una mescla de rosa y rojo jujuju**

 **-sakura se pone aun peor y trata de golpear ah el uchiha para que deje de reir- sasuke-kun baka baka baka**

 **-fuera del restaurante-**

 **jajaja valla esos dos parecen aver mejorado su relacion y sasuke incluso sonrie eso si no lo esperaba ver -decia naruto en una azotea- veo que son mas fuertes tanto el equipo de asuma como el de kakashi parecen aver crecido mucho igual que el equipo de kurenai simplemente fantastico**

 **¿naruto por que no vas ah saludar? -juugo- parece que te gustaria ir con ellos**

 **jajaja la verdad si pero de momento no debo aparecerme debo enseñarles mi nuevo look en otro momento -termino de decir naruto con una gran sonrisa depredadora- y tu como vas con tu nuevo amigo?**

 **ummm bien la verdad se siente raro ser un jinchuriki pero eh podido acostumbrarme ah el -juugo se pone una mano en el estomago- eh podido estar mas tranquilo y sin problema alguno**

 **me alegra oir eso y ¿donde esta nuestra compañera? -naruto-**

 **esta con karin ellas dos se llevan muy bien me alegra que karin este feliz nada mas me importa**

 **jajajaja cuida ah mi prima juugo -dijo naruto de forma picara-**

 **¿ah? siempre cuido ah karin nose ah que te refieres naruto -dijo juugo mirando con rareza ah naruto-**

 **ahhh no importa eres muy puro para entenderlo en fin vamonos ya juugo el sensei nos espera -naruto y juugo desaparecen-**

 **-al otro dia-**

 **-el equipo 7 se dirigia ah la academia donde empesaria la primera fase de los examnes chunin-**

 **ustedes dos parecen muy motivados -dijo sai viendo como sasuke y sakura estaban bastante serios- ¿ah que se debe?**

 **yo quiero ver ah el otro compañero de naruto si el de anoche era tan fuerte nesesito ver ah el otro para asegurarme de como luchar contra ellos -sakura- no dejare que nos derroten les dare pelea si eso quieren CHAAA -sakura se truena los nudillos- voy ah demostrar que soy una kunoichi de verdad**

 **yo solo quiere ver como de fuerte es naruto pero tambien ya quiero ver que otras cosas tiene para ofresernos las demas aldeas shinobi -sasuke se acomoda su ita ate- no le ganaremos ah naruto pero si o si nos aremos chunins y eso le ara callarse la boca ah ese usuratonkachi**

 **jaja debo decir que estan muy animados sin duda -dijo sai pero luego todos hollen el sonido de un golpe- ¿ah? ¿que abra sido eso?**

 **¡eso dolio pequeño granuja! -grita una vos ah lo lejos-**

 **¡auxilio alguien por favor! -gritaba un niño-**

 **¡esa es la vos de konohamaru! -sakura corre asia los gritos y sasuke y sai la siguen-**

 **-cuando llegan ven ah un ninja vestido con un traje similar ah el de un gato y con pintura morada de guerra en su cara, en su espalda avia un bulto vendado como una momia, el tenia agarrado por el cuello de la camiseta ah konohamura y aparte avia una mujer rubia con el pelo en 4 coletas con un kimono corto .un protector de pecho con una cinta de tela roja ah su alrededor unas botas ninjas y unas cotas de maya por alrededor de sus piernas pero lo mas destacable era que traia con ella un gigantesco abanico tan gran como ella misma-**

 **¡konohamaru-kun! -gritaba moegi la amiga de konohamaru- ¡bajalo ya por favor!**

 **¡si deja ah konohamaru el ya dijo que lo sentia! -decia udon el otro amigo de konohamaru-**

 **¿ehhh? no me agan reir este maldito mocoso choco conmigo y se merece una leccion -decia el chico con traje de gato-**

 **kankura basta nos meteras en problemas y yo no te ayudare si eso pasa -dijo la chica-**

 **¡callate temari! are pagar ah este mocoso no me importa lo que digas -kankuro-**

 **assh has lo que quieras -dijo con un suspiro temari-**

 **bien -kankuro mira ah el aterrado konohamaru entonses levanta el braso para darle un puñetaso al niño asustado- toma esto mocoso** **-kankuro golpea en la cara ha konohamaru pero este se ase un tronco de madera- auugg pe ¿pero que mierda?**

 **yo no le aria nada si fuera tu -sakura se pone al lado de kankuro-**

 **¿quien mierda eres tu rosadita? -kankuro miraba molesto ah sakura- no te metas -kakuro le jala el braso ah sakura pero esta se lo dobla y luego le quiebra la mano con un simple apreton- AHHH MALDITA PERRA**

 **este niño es el nieto del sandaime si lo uvieras golpeado habrias creado una guerra entre nuestras aldeas ¿sabias eso shinobi de suna? se ve que ni me ases caso ah lo que digo asi que toma esto ¡SHANNARO! -sakura le da un gran puñetaso ah kankuro en el estomago asiendo que se estrelle contra una pared de madera rompiendola-**

 **maldicion kankuro levantate -temari intenta sacar su abanico pero no lo encuentra- ¿pero que?**

 **¿señorita de suna buscaba esto acaso? -sai aparece al lado de sakura** **con el abanico de temari en sus hombros- ¿estan bien niños?**

 **si señor palido -le responde moegi mientras ella abrasa ah konohamaru-**

 **eso fue genial gracias por la ayuda -konohamaru-**

 **fue muy genial lo que isieron - udon-**

 **malditos miserables -kankuro se levantaba con dificultad- no les permitire que se burlen de nosotros - kankuro trata de sacar el bulto vendado de su espalda- ¡karazu acabara con todos ustedes!**

 **yo no aria nada si fuera tu -kankuro mira de donde viene la vos y ve ah su hermana en el suelo con un chico que tenia dos cumulos de chakra en sus manos que soltaban rayos para todos lados-**

 **NIIBAN CHIDORI ((segundo chidori)) si no quieres que electrocute ah tu hermana asta quemar todo su sistema nervioso quedate quieto -sasuke tenia ah temari en el piso con un pie sobre su cabesa ytenia dos chidoris los cuales gritaban como un millar de pajaros- rindete chico gato de suna**

 **ka kankuro rindete nos tienen dominados -dijo temari con miedo sintiendo que puede morir en cualquier momento-**

 **umggg maldicion -kankuro deja el bulto en el suelo- bien me rindo**

 **escuchenme bien ustedes deben venir por el examen chunin pero no por eso dejaremos que anden ah sus anchas por nuestra aldea si ese idiota huviera atacado ah konohamaru podrian decirle adios ah su aldea por que el sandaime no dejaria pasar el que ustedes atacaran ah su nieto -temari y kankuro se quedan paralisados- ¿ahora si escuchan lo que digo verdad? bakas**

 **ademas ese chico pelirrojo no se ve feliz -dijo sasuke desactivando sus chidoris y viendo ah un arbol cerca de ellos- baja de hay**

 **ga gaara-los ninjas de suna miraban paralisados viendo ah gaara un pelirojo con ojos acuamarina ,tenia un traje ninja dogi que consistia en una remera de rejillas con otra remera marron por ensima de manga corta ,pantalones cortos de tela marron asta la rodilla ,botas ninja y una enorme calabaza del mismo color que la arena-**

 **kankuro temari me han echo enfadar son una deshonra para suna -gaara aparece en el suelo-**

 **gaara ellos fueron los que empesaron ,hermano tu sabes que yo... -trataba de decir kankuro-**

 **kankuro callate...o te mato -gaara suelta su instinto asesino sobre todos- ¿quienes son ustedes?**

 **-sai ,sakura y sasuke se juntan enfrente de gaara-**

 **soy haruno sakura -ella se acomoda sus guantes lista para pelear-**

 **soy sai -sai saca su pinsel y su rollo de escritura**

 **soy uchiha sasuke -sasuke miraba ah gaara con su sharingan activado- deberias controlar ah tus hermanos**

 **mis disculpas ya nos retiramos soy gaara no sabaku -sai le tira el abanico ah temari- los vere en el examen**

 **me parece bien asta entonses no causen mas problemas ademas deja de usar tu instinto asesino es asqueroso -termina por decir sasuke y el junto ah el resto de su equipo sacan su propio instinto asesino- y no eres el unico que lo tiene**

 **-temari y kankuro miraban como los genins de konoha no se doblegaban ante gaara cosa que los asia estremeserse-**

 **ummm nos veremos sai-sakura haruno y uchiha sasuke ustedes van ah probar mi existencia- gaara da media vuelta- nos vamos ahora -temari y kankuro asienten y se van con gaara-**

 **los examenes chunin parecen tener otro monstruo aparte de naruto y su equipo -sasuke-**

 **jaja como ustedes dirian algo emocionante -sai-**

 **no vamos ah retroseder por nada ni nadie -termina por decir sakura-**

 **-continuara-**


	13. cap 13 juventud y orgullo

**muy bien aki les traigo otro nuevo cap de mi fanfic que parece gustarles mucho la verdad espero que sigan disfrutando conmigo cada capitulo por que me encanta aser estos fics y que la gente los vea y los aprecie. tambien les quiero recordar sobre mi proximo fic de god of war ya les dije en el otro capitulo lo que tienen que aser asi que espero que puedan dar su opinion sobre como deberia crearlo .otra cosa miren sakura ahora tiene la misma ropa que en shippuden para que lo sepan igual que sai pero sasuke va con el traje negro que uso en los examenes chunin con las vendas en sus brasos y todo. tambien que ahora los fines de semana are una maraton que significa que me dare todo un dia en subi capitulos seguidos de alguno de mis fics en este caso sera de "LA VOLUNTAD DE UN SHINOBI" .sin mas que decir**

 **LET´S GETTING CRAZY!**

 **Personaje hablando=** **dattebayoo**

 **personaje pensando= "dattebayoo"**

 **personaje asiendo cualquier cosa = *y naruto comio su ramen** *

 **musica= ((buscar en youtuber))**

 **fin de musica=((fin de musica))**

 **Cambio de lugar= -konohagakure no sato-**

 **naruto no me pertene ni ninguno de sus personajes solo esta historia**

 **Capitulo 13 juventud y orgullo**

 **-el equipo 7 luego de su encuentro con los genins de suna estaban mas que listos para por fin dar inicio ah los examenes chunin aunque no parecia que todo fuera tan facil segun lo que pasaba ahora-**

 **curioso muy curioso -sai se quedaba mirando un tumulto de gente- ¿que estara pasando hay?**

 **parece ser una pelea pero este es el segundo piso por que pelean aki si hay que ir al tercero? -sakura miraba con duda viendo como un genin en traje de expandes verde era golpeado repetidas veses por otros dos genins que no dejaban entrar ah nadie ah la habitacion-**

 **ya veo estan usando un genjutsu para aser que los mas debiles no puedan seguir asi los entretienen aki y solo avansan los mas experimentados -le dijo sasuke ah sakura y sai en vos baja- ok vamonos ahora y no nos distraigamos como ellos**

 **-el equipo 7 iba ah avanzar pero los genins que se ponian en el camino asia la puerta se le ponen enfrente- oye oye ¿ah donde vas? la prueba es aqui y no por este pasillo -uno de los genins que tenia el pelo en puntas como si fuera pasto miraba ah sasuke de forma retadora-**

 **nosotros vamos ah otro lado si nos das permiso -dijo sakura con una sonrisa falsa-**

 **hooo pero no podemos dejarlos ir sin pelear un poco -el otro chunin que tenia un flequillo tapandole uno de los ojos le lansa una patada recta ah sakura pero esta lo tomo del pie y lo empuja asiendo que de una pirueta en el aire- jajaja tienes fuerza no esta mal**

 **no lo repetire dejanos pasar -sakura se acomodaba sus guantes- ¿o acaso quieres pelea?**

 **no deberias molestar ah sakura ella no es una kunoichi facil de vencer -sasuke sonreia tranquilamente- ¿o no sai?**

 **opino igual no es recomendable molestar ah nuestra compañera -dijo sai sonriendo tambien-**

 **¿creen que eso nos asusta? -el otro genin de cabello picudo ataca ah sakura con un puñetaso ah gran velocidad pero sakura se da cuenta gracias ah sus reflejos y se agacha un poco y contesta con un gancho lleno de chakra lo suficiente para aser dormir ah cualquiera. pero-**

 **esto no es correcto deberian ser todos mas tranquilos pero admiro su llama de la juventud es ouuuggg -el genin de expandes verde se havia puesto en el camino de los ataques parando los del genin de pelopicudo con solo una mano pero el golpe de sakura era tan fuerte que lo estrello contra la pared asiendo que esta se desquebraje- ah ¿alguien anoto la matricula? X.X**

 **¿oh? gomenasai pero es tu culpa no debiste meterte en medio -dijo sakura despegando al pobre genin- no domino mi fuerza jejejeje**

 **ahhh jejeje creo que mejor dejamos esto -dijo el genin picudo cancelando su henge igual que el otro revelando ah kotetsu y izumo los guardianes de la entrada ah konoha- jajajaja ese golpe me hubiera lastimado bastante no pense que kakashi los haria tan fuertes -dijo kotetsu quitando el genjutsu de la puerta mostrando que en ves de ser la habitacion 301 era la 201-**

 **se ve que los genins de este año tienen potencial pasaron una de las pruebas pueden bajar ah el tercer piso adelante-dijo izumo dejando pasar ah los genins-**

 **oh bueno pense que seguirian con el genjutsu para evitar que los mas debiles entraran -sasuke-**

 **ehhh siii pero preferimos no ser golpeados por tu amiga pelirosada -dijo izumo nervioso-**

 **eso es comprensible -sai-**

 **-el equipo 7 se marchaba sin mas pero sienten la mirada de varias personas y una en especial muy intimidante pero igual se siguen marchando-**

 **jump golpear ah lee asi no es facil pero aun asi es su destino perder ante mi**

 **nejiiii ayudame ah despertar ah lee**

 **gai-senseiiiiiii X-X -decia el pobre lee mariado por el golpe de la pelirosa-**

 **ahhh bien tenten dejame ayudarte -termino por decir con fastidio neji-**

 **gracias señor sonrisas -dijo tente suspirando por la actitud de sus dos compañeros-**

 **-en la tercera planta subterranea-**

 **-el equipo 7 iba bajando por las escaleras asia la tercera planta mientras conversaban acerca de sus posibles rivales desde los genins de suna que no habian vuelto ah ver ,los demas equipos de su generacion y finalmente el curioso genin de expandes verde-**

 **oye sakura ¿viste ese chico de grandes cejas? -sasuke-**

 **si sasuke-kun me di cuenta cuando lo golpe parecia que no tenia chakra en su cuerpo o al menos no detecte nada lo que es muy raro -sakura se tomaba del menton pensando en cada detalle del pequeño enfrentamiento- ummm pero aun asi pude sentir otra cosa en el**

 **¿que cosa seria eso? -preguntaba sasuke viendo como la haruno estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos- ¿es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos** **acaso?**

 **si y no ... veras sasuke-kun con mi entrenamiento medico puedo sentir como esta el cuerpo humano mediante la introduccion de mi chakra en el ,ya sea para sanarlo o incluso cuando uso chakra para atacar con mi super fuerza eso lo sabes pero aparte de sentir el estado de chakra y el estado de el cuerpo en si tambien puedo saber que tan trabajados y desgastados estan los musculos**

 **¿cual es tu punto sakura-san? suenas algo preocupada yo solo note que no uso chakra para parar los dos golpes el tuyo y el del chunin disfrasado aparte que fue muy rapido -dijo sai dejando ver su punto de vista- es una lastima que no sea tan buen sensor como tu o no tenga un doujutsu como sasuke-san**

 **sakura ¿quieres decirlo todo de una ves? me da mucha curiosidad ya -dijo sasuke ya empesando ah molestarse-**

 **ah go gomenasai la cosa es que me di cuenta que su cuerpo esta entrenado al extremo y el que no use chakra me lleva ha la conclusion de que no usa ninjutsu si no puro taijutsu**

 **¿como es eso posible? ¿un ninja que solo usa taijutsu? -sasuke parecia bastante sorprendido con ese echo ya que era algo nunca visto por el-**

 **¡ESO ES CORRECTO! -lee aparecio ensima de la barandilla de pie y con los brasos crusados- ¡SOY ROCK LEE ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLOS!**

 **¿se pudo recuperar tan rapido de mi golpe? -sakura-**

 **¡ASI ES MI BELLA FLOR PERO DEBO DECIR QUE TU BELLEZA SE COMPARA CON TU FUERZA! -termino por decir lee con una sonrisa brillante y pose de chico bueno-**

 **¿flor? -sakura se aleja sintiendo algunos escalosfrios y poniendose atras de sai para luego gritarle con la cara azul- ¡deja de sonreirme!**

 **"¿ah quien se piensa que le esta llamando flor? ¿y por que demonios quiero cortarlo ah la mitad con mi chidori?" -pensaba muy molesto sasuke-**

 **"creo que sasuke-san sufre por lo que en mi libro se llaman celos" -penso sai analiticamente-**

 **oye imbecil dejanos en paz no tenemos tiempo que perder contigo -sasuke mira con mucho odio ah lee y este por otro lado parecia querer desafiarlo-**

 **ya veo debo luchar contra ti por el amor de la bella sakura-chan que asi sea -lee pega un salto desde la barandilla y cae con una gran acrobacia para terminar con un giro en el suelo y ponerse en su pose de pelea-**

 **claro me encantaria aser que todo tu sistema nervioso sea electrocutado -sasuke se ponia en posision para pelear tambien usando la pocision de taijutsu que kakashi le enseño- te derrotare**

 **oh parece que sasuke-san usara lo aprendido es decir que no se contendra "ummm aun asi es ovio que lee-san es mejor en taijutsu aparentemente pero sera un combate entretenido" -termino por pensar sai-**

 **¡sasuke-kun acaba con ese rarito de cejas pobladas! -gritaba sakuara-**

 **tengo un trato para ti ¿que tal si el que gane se queda con el amor de sakura-chan? despues de todo no permitire que alguien como tu la tenga -lee miraba con fuego en sus ojos ah sasuke-**

 **¡¿pero que dijiste?! -sakura se puso palida- "¿espera si sasuke-kun gana...entonses yo sere de el?" -termino por pensar sakura sonrojandose-**

 **estas muerto -fue lo unico que dijo sasuke ya con su sharingan activado el cual giraba como un tornado-**

((Naruto- Raising Fighting Spirit-Extended-))

 **yooooo shaaa! -lee se lanso con toda velocidad asia sasuke quien trato de patearle la cara pero fallo- kage buyou ((juego de sombras))**

 **mierda ouug -sasuke es pateado directo en sus costillas- "me las va ah partir" -sasuke usa el kawarimi para cambiar con un tronco y lee lo parte al medio facilmente-**

 **jump no pareces muy fuerte al final siendo asi ganare sin esfuerzos -sasuke aparecio atras de lee- "¿tambien conoce el kage buyou?" -lee solo gira su cuerpo esquivando ah sasuke como si nada pero entonses sasuke gira tambien con un salto rapido y impacta en el pecho de lee asiendo que caiga al suelo- ahhggg no esta mal**

 **levantate RAIKEN ((puño electrico)) -lee esquiva por poco el raiken de sasuke- eres un usuario de taijutsu pues deberias saber esto para estar mas atento -varios rayos pasan alrededor de sasuke asiendo que el cabello se le erise como abujas mientras su sharingan seguia girando- soy un usuario de taijutsu elemental -sasuke sale disparado como un relampago asia lee dandole de lleno con un raiken en el rostro asiendolo estremeserse- ¡aun no acabo! RAIKEN RAION ICHIBAN ((puño electrico leon primario)) -sasuke ataca con una gran cantidad de raikens marcando todo el cuerpo de lee como si aparte de electrocutarlo lo quemara y para terminarlo crea un raiken mas cargado y con la mano como si fuera una garra- ¡adios!**

 **"¿pero que es eso? ¡o no debo esquivarlo rapido!" -lee se mueve lo mas rapido que puede esquivando el ataque final de sasuke el cual impacta en la pared destrosandola ycreando una silueta como la melena de un leon- ahh ahh ahhh no esta mal por poco y me das pero no sere tan facil de vencer ¡DYNAMIC ENTRY! ((entrada dinamica)) -lee se lansa como un cometa contra sasuke quien se quedo al descubierto al usar su tecnica y solo resive de lleno el ataque sintiendo como si su estomago uviera sido reventado y quemado-**

 **¡ahhhhh! -lee estrella ah sasuke contra la pared- ahhh ahhh tus puños pueden estar rodeados de rayos ¡pero mi espiritu esta lleno de un fuego ardiente! -sasuke rodea su cuerpo con electricidad otra ves y va asia lee- ¡por gai-sensei KONOHA SENPUU! ((remolino de konoha)) -lee corre asia sasuke y lansa una patada giratoria en el aire creando un siclon ah su alrededor- ¡OOOOHHHHH!**

 **¡RAISAIBANSHO** **! ((rayo cortante)) -sasuke junta su chakra raiton en su pierna derecha en una patada giratoria generando un siclon igual que lee pero este era uno de rayos en su totalidad- ¡AAAAHHHHH!**

 **-ambas tecnicas chocan y se ase una esplocion de rafajas con una gran cantidad de chispas asia todos lados y tanto sasuke como lee quedan muy lastimados-**

 **ahhh ahhh aun no eh terminado -lee se saca las vendas de ambos brasos y se crusa de frasos mientras respira con dificultad- ¡por sakura-chan no perdere!**

 **no la llames de esa forma maldito cabesa de tazon -sasuke junta ambas manos como si estuviera rezando y se pone de rodillas- Inori no raijin ((rezo de raijin)) -todos los rayos que estaban alrededor de sasuke se fueron directo asia sus palmas asiendo que estas obtengan una marca azul en el centro-**

 **¿pe pero que ase sasuke-kun?-dijo sakura angustiada viendo lo que asia el uchiha- sabe bien que esa tecnica esta prohibida**

 **esto pinta muy mal para sasuke-san sin duda debemos intervenir rapido -sai igual que sakura se veia nervioso- "ya que esa tecnica no esta terminada y sasuke-san podria acabar mal" -fue lo ultimo que penso sai cuando lee se lanso asia sasuke-**

 **se acabo sasuke uchiha -lee patea ah sasuke con todas sus fuerzas en el menton pero este ni se inmuta al estar ah varios metros del suelo solo sigue resando sin separar sus manos- ¡OMOTE RENGE! ((loto primario)) -lee aparece en la espalda de sasuke y lo intenta envolver en sus vendas pero sasuke separa sus manos justo en ese momento-**

 **TENKEI ((castigo divino)) -antes que ambos genins pudieran terminar sus tecnicas son detenidos rapidamente las vendas de lee son clavadas en la pared por dos molinetes y ah sasuke le aparece un sello de chakra en la frente cortandole todo el chakra y parando su tecnica-**

 **suficiente lee sabes que tienes prohibido usar esa tecnica -dijo un hombre adulto en expandes verder que parecia la vercion madura de lee-**

 **sasuke ese tipo de tecnica no debe usarse contra gente de tu propia aldea -dijo kakashi apareciendo en una cortina de humo-**

 **¿¡kakashi sensei!?/¿¡gai-sensei!?**

 **-continuara-**


	14. cap 14 primeras impreciones

**como dije acabo de subir el cap 13 de esta historia y ahora mismo subo el 14 en fin espero disfruten esta historia tanto como yo y recuerden decirme que personajes abran en mi nueva historia de GOD OF WARxMONSTER HUNTER sin mas que decir**

 **LET´S GETTING CRAZY!**

 **Personaje hablando=** **dattebayoo**

 **personaje pensando= "dattebayoo"**

 **personaje asiendo cualquier cosa = *y naruto comio su ramen** *

 **musica= ((buscar en youtuber))**

 **fin de musica=((fin de musica))**

 **Cambio de lugar= -konohagakure no sato-**

 **naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes solo esta historia**

 **Capitulo 14 primeras impreciones**

 **muy mal sasuke esa tecnica tuya es peligrosa y mas aun por que no la controlas bien y podrias lastimarte de gravedad recuerda no dejar que tus emociones te dominen -le decia kakashi ah sasuke de forma severa- mas aun si te descontrolas podrias dañar ah tus compañeros**

 **lo lamento kakashi-sensei eso no va ah volver ah pasar lo prometo -sasuke parecia bastante decepcionado de si mismo y mas aun al pensar que pudo lastimar ah sus compañeros de equipo- "kakashi-sensei tiene razon pude sentir como mi chakra se estaba descontrolando lo mas seguro es que hubiera quedado severamente dañado aun no estoy listo para esa jutsu"**

 **tu tambien lee el omote renge es tu carta del triunfo pero solo la debes usar cuando tu nindo este en peligro y para nada mas, debes ser mas responsable lee**

 **lo siento mucho gai-sensei pero yo luchaba por amor y eso esta por sobre mi nindo -le respondio lee ah su sensei para luego recivir un puño en toda la cara cortesia de su sensei que iso que lee empiese ah dar vueltas de lo fuerte que fue, quedando en el suelo casi noqueado- ooooouuuggg ¿gai-senseiiii por queeee? X-X**

 **lo siento mucho mi pequeño lee pero ah pesar de que tengas razon y que el amor sea un buen motivo para luchar no puedes escapar de tu castigo pero estas madurando mi pequeño pupilo y eso me enorgulleses espero que sigas creciendo para aser arder la llamada de tu juventud -gai en todo momento miraba con una sonrisa deslumbrante ah lee mientras este empesaba ah llorar-**

 **¡gai-sensei!**

 **¡lee!**

 **¡gai-sensei!**

 **¡lee!**

 **¡ooooohhh gai-sensei! -lee lloraba ah mares mientras corria asia su maestro-**

 **¡ooohhhh lee! -gai estaba corriendo asia lee con lagrimas tambien-**

 **oh no puede ser otra ves esto -kakashi suspiraba con fastidio mientras ambos maestro y alumno se abrasaban y lloraban mientras se crea una costa con el sol en el horizonte mientras las holas chocaban contra el risco donde estaban ambos mientras sonreian al amanecer-**

 **¡YOOOSSH LEE TU CASTIGO COMENSARA CON 400 VUELTAS AH LA ALDEA Y SI NO LAS ASES SERAN 1000 ADOMINALES CON CADA BRASO!**

 **¡ESO ME PARECE PERFECTO GAI-SENSEI!**

 **oye oye ¿gai quieres calmarte un poco? ¿por que no te presentas ah mis alumnos? -kakashi trataba de aser que dejen de aser el ridiculo y mas viendo como sus alumnos estaban con ganas de vomitar-**

 **¡OH! kakashi mi eterno rival me parece correcto -gai se pone enfrente del shockeado equipo 7- mi nombre es maito gai sensei del equipo 9 y eterno rival de su sensei kakashi**

 **¿eh? ¿eterno rival? ¿osea que usted esta ah la par que el sensei? -sakura miraba incredula ah este tipo que decia ser el rival de su sensei- eso es dificil de creer**

 **no es por presumir pero yo soy mas fuerte que kakashi tenemos un marcador de 50 ah 51 este año y yo voy ganando -ahora si el equipo 7 estaba imprecionado de** **oir que kakashi estuviera perdiendo y mas con tal cantidad de veses ya que el copy ninja era conocido como la elite de la elite- ¿no es verdad kakashi?**

 **¿ah? ¿dijiste algo gai? -dijo kakashi de forma despistada dejando de ver su icha icha paradise-**

 **¡ooooh maldito kakashi siempre actuando tan genial! TT_TT -lloraba ah lagrimas gai con una gran deprecion-**

 **¡gai-sensei, lee-kun dejen de aser que me averguense y comportense ya por dios! -tente y neji venian bajando por las escaleras-**

 **ummm -era lo unico que decia neji mientras veia todo lo ocacionado por el combate de lee y sasuke- "ese uchiha tiene un gran poder pero aun asi no fue capaz de vencer ah lee" -pensaba con arrogancia el hyuga-**

 **bueno bueno creo que ya fue suficiente nuestros alumnos deben ir ah el examen chunin o se les ira el tiempo y no podran participar gai -kakashi seguia leyendo su libro como si nada pasara-**

 **¡yosh! ¿pero primero creo que deberian presentarse al menos no crees kakashi?**

 **o bueno como digas gai ,ya lo oyeron presentense -kakashi los veia con su ojito feliz-**

 **mi nombre es sakura haruno quiero ser una gran kunoichi y demostrar que las mujeres no somos debiles, soy muy fuerte pero aspiro ah superar ah tsunade senju -sakura daba una gran sonrisa pero luego se oculto atras de sasuke por que lee no dejaba de mirarla- y tu no me interesas para nada eres raro**

 **¡¿por queeeeee?! TT_TT -lloraba lee siendo abrasado por su sensei-**

 **ya ya lee no te rindas ya encontraras el amor**

 **ah umggg sigamos -dijo kakashi no deseando ver otra ecena como la de antes echa por maestro y alumno-**

 **soy sai...me gusta dibujar...no tengo metas -dijo pausadamente sai tratando de crear una buena introduccion- y me agrada ser un ninja**

 **tan emocional como siempre sai sigue practicando para tener mas amigos**

 **gracias kakashi-sensei lo tendre en cuenta -dijo sai sonriendo-**

 **eso espero ,bien sasuke es tu turno -kakashi ah sasuke y le quita su sello de chakra para que pueda sentirse mas lijero y recuperar el aliento- ¿mejor?**

 **si gracias sensei -sasuke se re acomoda las vendas del braso derecho- soy sasuke uchiha soy un genin que lucha en todos los hanbitos genjutsu ,taijutsu,y ninjutsu pero me gusta crear mis propias tecnicas y habilidades soy el ultimo de mi clan y mi meta es superar ah cierta persona y traer justicia sobre mi clan eliminado -termino de decir sasuke con una mirada fiera-**

 **"ummmm no esta mal sasuke se nota que no buscas mas con desespero el matar ah itachi lo cual me alegra pero se nota que aun no pierdes la idea de matarlo" -kakashi miraba con detenimiento ah sasuke viendo como ah madurado y cambiado- "o bueno as dado un gran paso al menos jeje"**

 **¡yosh! ¡es un gusto conocerlos me presentare yo primero soy rock ..!**

 **mi nombre es amano tenten de la tienda de armas amano la cual es la principal vendedoras de armas en la aldea ,mi meta es ser una gran kunoichi y ser capaz de manejar todas las armas conocidas y encontrar el arma ideal para mi -declaro con una gran sonrisa tenten-**

 **te tenten-san yo iva primero TT_TT**

 **¿ah enserio? lo siento lee no te preste atencion jijiji -tente le dio una sonrisa traviesa ah lee solo asiendo que vuelva ah abrasar ah su sensei- jijiji perdonen ah mi sensei y ah lee-kun son asi siempre**

 **la debes tener muy dificil -sakura le asia un gesto de pena-**

 **jijiji si pero son divertidos cuando no se pasan de la raya ,oye neji vamos presentate**

 **...umm soy neji hyuga -se presento simple y frio el hyuga-**

 **que gran presentacion neji e_e**

 **¡yosh! nos vemos kakashi llevare ah mis dicipulos ah que den el examen nos vemos despues mi gran rival**

 **¿ah dijiste algo gai? -otra ves kakashi ignoraba ah gai-**

 **¡HHHOOOO KAKASHI! ¡ODIO QUE SEAS TAN GENIAL PERO NO PODRIA ESPERAR MENOS DE MI RIVAL! -declaro gai con su pose de chico bueno mientras salia ah correr con lee- ¡VAMONOS EQUIPO 9!**

 **¡OOOOHH GAI-SENSEI!**

 **!PE PERO CONTROLENSE DIOS¡ ahhh nos vemos sakura-chan, vamonos neji antes que agan alguna tonteria -tenten se marcha corriendo junto con neji que le da una ultima mirada ah sasuke-**

 **el destino nos hara luchar pronto uchiha sasuke -neji se va tambien-**

 **creo que la unica persona normal en el equipo es tente-chan enserio la tiene dificil**

 **jump ese neji parece ser un prepotente y orgulloso -todo el equipo 7 miraba ah sasuke como si le hubiera salido otra cabesa- ¿que?**

 **nada sasuke-kun nada -sakura ladeaba la cabesa en negacion- pero deberiamos irnos ya no creen?**

 **opino igual que sakura-san ,kakashi-sensei debemos irnos pronto -sai-**

 **si tienen razon bueno , espero que esten preparados chicos por que gai abra entrenado con todo ah sus alumnos espero que puedan darles pelea con todo lo que entrenaron no olviden que son un equipo y todos son importantes** **por que aquel que rompe las reglas -fue diciendo kakashi-**

 **es escoria pero- le siguio sakura sonriendo-**

 **aquel que abandona ah un amigo -dijo ahora sai sonriendo ah su modo-**

 **es peor que la misma escoria -termino sasuke sonriendo de costado-**

 **juju ya estan listos totalmente adelante vallan y haganme sentirme orgulloso de cada uno**

 **hai /hai/hai -dijeron los tres y se pusieron en marcha atravesando la puerta ha la habitacion del examen-**

 **"deberan esforsarse" -penso akakashi viendo desaparecer al equipo 7 tras la puerta- "ahora mis genins deberan dar todo en este examen"**

 **-sala de examen chunin-**

 **"que bien ya aparecieron, los esperaba equipo 7" -un encapuchado miraba asia la puerta viendo ah los genins de kakashi aparecer- "den todo de ustedes mismos dattbayoo"**


	15. cap 15 reunion de conocidos

**perdon por estar un mes sin poner ninguna de mis historias pero estaba en mis ultimos examenes y ya estoy en vacaciones de verano asi que tendre total tiempo libre y me decidi por dedicarme ah esta historia que es la que mas gusta y es vista por todos asi que mis otras 3 historias estaran en pausa de momento asta que esta historia llegue digamos cuando llegue ah una gran cantidad de capitulos si mejor lo digo asi para no aser spoilers .en fin sin mas que decir**

 **LET´S GETTING CRAZY!**

 **Personaje hablando=** **dattebayoo**

 **personaje pensando= "dattebayoo"**

 **personaje asiendo cualquier cosa = -y naruto comio su ramen-**

 **musica= ((buscar en youtuber))**

 **fin de musica=((fin de musica))**

 **Cambio de lugar= -konohagakure no sato-**

 **naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes solo esta historia**

 **Capitulo 15 reunion de conocidos**

 **-enfrente del equipo 7 estaba justamente esa persona ah la cual no habian visto desde ase mucho tiempo ya y la cara de sorpresa en los genins solo asia sonreir mas ah esta persona-**

 **jajajajajajajajaja ¿que pasa? ¿el kunai les corto la lengua? -se reia el encapuchado dejando sentir su instinto asesino-**

 **¿naruto? -sasuke miraba nervioso al encapuchado pensando en la sensacion de muerte que este daba- "mira ese poder que tiene ,puedo sentir cuanto ah mejorado"**

 **jump exacto sasuke estoy contento todos y cada uno de ustedes se ah hecho muy fuerte pero la mas cambiada es sakura ya no es igual de debil que antes -naruto miraba ah sakura la cual ya salia de su asombro para sonreir-**

 **ten cuidado por que si no tendras tu trasero pateado por mi naruto ¡SHANNARO! -sakura le daba una sonrisa confiada-**

 **-naruto disipa su instinto asesino- jajajaja valla como se nota que enserio cambiaron ya no les afecta mi intimidacion no esta mal**

 **jump ¿que esperabas de nosotros? ya no somos los mismos de antes, ahora si somos shinobis reales deberas vernos cara ah cara desde este dia**

 **si creo que tienes razon sasuke se ganaron mi respeto, espero que me den un buen combate cuando nos toque enfrentarnos -naruto se quita la capucha dejando ver una enorme cicatriz en forma de X en el centro de su cara justo sobre su nariz que llegaba desde su frente asta su menton-**

 **¿naruto-san que le paso en su rostro? -sai miraba curioso esa gran cicatriz-**

 **oh ¿esto? jejeje mi sensei me la iso mientras entrenabamos y dijo que ahora me veo mejor, eso si casi me mata cuando me la iso -el se reia pero sasuke y sakura trataban de pensar en que persona pude aver entrenado ah naruto y mas para medio matarlo-**

 **digame naruto-san ¿y sus compañeros de equipo donde se encuentran?**

 **pues ellos estan por alla atras -naruto apunta ah otros dos encapuchados que estaban al fondo de la sala de esperaba uno era alto como de 3 metros y muy corpulento mientras el otro encapuchado tenia apenas un metro 1,70 y era muy delgado- jejeje les dije que se queden por alla mientras yo les hablo ah ustedes, quiero que sea sorpresa cuando los vean**

 **jump no importa si tienes otros compañeros de todas formas el equipo 7 los aplastara -dijo sasuke con su sharingan activado viendo directo ah los ojos de naruto-**

 **jujuju creo que estan muy ansiosos por pelear conmigo -naruto le devolvia la mirada mientras sus ojos se ponian totalmente en blanco y sonreia de forma psicopata-**

 **creo que naruto-san y sasuke-san se llevan muy bien**

 **sai creo que es todo lo contrario -dijo sakura con una gotita de sudor-**

 **¡holaaa sasuke-kun! -ino salta sobre la espalda de sasuke asiendolo suspirar con fastidio- ¿estas feliz de verme?**

 **uggggg deja ah sasuke-kun maldita ino puerca -sakura miraba con odio ah la rubia-**

 **ho hola sakura frente de marquesina , no te avia visto lo que es dificil con la tremenda frente que tienes -ino baja de la espalda de sasuke-**

 **ya estuvo ¡te molere ah golpes maldita puerca! -sakura se ajustaba sus guantes-**

 **umggg ¡cuando quieras frentona! -ino y sakura chocan frentes mientras se miran con odio-**

 **ellas parecen buenas amigas -dijo sai-**

 **mendokusai ino deja de querer pelear, las mujeres son problematicas ahhh -suspiraba shikamaru viniendo con choji-**

 **ñoum ñouam deberian llevarse bien ñoumgg -choji comia sus papas fritas y cuando caminaba casi pisa un bicho- ¿umm? ¿que pasa?**

 **casi pisas uno de mis insectos -shino paro ah choji mientras el insecto subia por la pierna de shino- deberias tener mas cuidado por donde vas**

 **es solo un insecto shino -le respondio choji-**

 **toda vida es importante -le contesto shino levemente molesto-**

 **shino-kun tranquilo no hay que pelear -hinata separaba ah choji y shino calmando ah los dos-**

 **esta bien hinata -dijo ya mas tranquilo el aburame-**

 **¡YA-JUUUUU! jejeje todos los 9 novatos juntos otra ves que interesante ¿o no akamaru? -el cachorrito blanco sale de la capucha de kiba y ladra de acuerdo con su dueño- jejeje opino igual**

 **jajajajaja que divertidos son chicos -todos miran ah naruto- ¿que pasa? ¿tengo algo en la cara?**

 **ja jaaa ¿naruto? as cambiado y de echo si tienes algo en la cara -kiba apunta ah su cicatriz-**

 **es un gusto ver ah un viejo amigo otra ves -shino se acomoda sus gafas y se daba la mano con naruto-**

 **me da gusto verte tambien shino -naruto le sonrie al aburame- jajaja y si kiba olvide mi cicatriz**

 **na naruto-kun -hinata se sonroja totalmente- si que as cambiado mucho "dios esa cicatriz es enorme, pe pero naruto-kun se ve mucho mas atractivo** **asi"**

 **tu te ves hermosa hinata -naruto le sonrie ha la hyuga la cual larga vapor por los oidos- timida como siempre jeje**

 **wow naruto que bien te ves -ino miraba con un sonrojo ah naruto- "oh si mira ese cabello largo y alborotado ademas esa cicatriz lo ase ver como un macho total" -pensaba ino con corazones en los ojos-**

 **jejeje gracias ino tu tambien te ves bastante bien -naruto le lansa una sonrisa y ino se sonroja-**

 **ehh jejej gra gracias -respondio la yamanaka nerviosa y roja-**

 **jujujuju deja de mirar asi ah naruto ino -le susurraba sakura para molestar ah la rubia- ¿no sera que ahora te gustan rubios?**

 **¡DEJAME EN PAZ SAKURA! -ino se puso roja de la verguensa claro que naruto ni caso asia ah las dos chicas que peleaban, ya que el hablaba con shikamaru y choji-**

 **mendokusai naruto eres muy problematico, contigo en los examenes tendre que esforzarme mas de lo que queria -shikamaru se pasaba la mano por la nuca y suspiraba-**

 **jejeje tan vago como siempre shikamaru, en otro momento podremos jugar ah shogi si quieres -shikamaru sonrio ante la propuesta de juego-**

 **maa naa como quieras naruto**

 **ñuomgg ñuomgg es bueno verte bien naruto ñuomgg, ¿as comido alguna cosa deliciosa? -choji como siempre hablaba con la boca llena-**

 **jejeje si eh probado comidas muy buenas luego del examen podemos ir ah comer en el yakiniku y te cuento todo sobre ellas ,yo pago por esta ves -choji asiente contento por la invitacion de comida gratis-**

 **¿oigan no creen que llaman mucho la atencion? -un genin de cabello gris y lentes se les acerco ah los novatos- estan dando muy mala primera imprecion**

 **-los 9 novatos miran y notan como todos los otros participantes de el examen les mandan miraras no muy amigables-**

 **jump como si nos importara -sasuke sonrio mientras relampajos cubren todo su cuerpo- los eliminare ah todos y cada uno sin dudar ni por un segundo**

 **"jujuju sasuke te has vuelto muy impulsivo" -piensa naruto mientras mira como los otros participantes se atemorizan un poco por el uchiha- "aun asi este tipo no me agrada para nada" -naruto mira ah el genin peligris-**

 **valla ¿control total de raiton? eso no estaba en mis cartas, por cierto soy kabuto y ya eh estado en estos examenes antes**

 **¿osea que es tu segundo examen? -pregunto ino-**

 **pues nop jejeje estoy algo avergonzado de mi mismo la verdad ya que esta es mi septima ves aki -kabuto se sonroja un poco y rie vergonzosamente-**

 **wow ¿ya lo has echo tantas veses? amigo debes ser alguien muy debil -se burlo kiba deprimiendo ah kabuto-**

 **jeje si pero es que estos examenes no son juegos de niños , ustedes pueden morir mientras intentan ser chunins, deben entender eso ya que el peligro esta en todos lados**

 **¿interesante algun consejo para darnos kabuto-san? -pregunto sai- es posible que con su experiencia sepa algo, ademas me intriga eso que usted menciono antes, sobre que sasuke-san tenia total control total raiton y que no estaba en sus cartas**

 **jejeje bien me atrapaste hay -kabuto saca un fajo de cartas- estas son cartas ninjas en ellas eh guardado in** **formacion sobre todos los que han participado y participaran en este examen como pueden ver, el conocimiento es poder**

 **¿tienes enserio informacion de todos? -pregunto ino-**

 **jejeje sip de todos y de todas las aldeas y ovio tambien de todos ustedes**

 **wow yo quiero ver la mia seguro debe tener cosas geniales jajaja -dijo kiba ansioso-**

 **jeje oye oye calma ademas piensa un poco, ¿no seria mejor que me pidieras informacion sobre algun genin que te llame la atencion? puedo darte la informacion y estadisticas para que te hagas una idea de con quien pelear y con quien no**

 **yo quiero informacion -sasuke se acerca ah kabuto-**

 **jeje ¿bien tienes alguna descrepcion para saber ah quien buscar?**

 **rock lee,sabaku no gaara y naruto uzumaki y sus dos compañeros de equipò -dijo secamente sasuke-**

 **oye oye eso no es divertido, asta te sabes sus nombres- kabuto pone chakra sobre una tarjeta- haber rock lee misiones echas 50 D 26 C, sus compañeros de equipo son amano tenten y hyuga neji ,su sensei es la bestia verde maito gai, es un experto en taijutsu rango A en ninjutsu rango D y genjutsu nulo, no tiene mas alla de los jutsus de academia pero en taijutsu y experiencia en el campo de batalla tiene una gran ventaja sobre casi todos aki ademas de tener una gran velocidad, yo recomiendo no ir mano ah mano contra el**

 **es muy buena informacion la verdad -dijo sakura-**

 **-kabuto saca otra carta- sabaku no gaara el esta con sus dos hermanos temari y kankuro los 3 son hijos del yondaime kazekage, tiene un total de 0 misiones rango D ,25 C, 10 B y miren una rango A definitivamente el equipo mas peligroso pero aki hay algo extraño dice que en todas sus misiones no ha recibido ni un solo rasguño, sus habilidades son manipular la arena en todas las formas posibles como si estuviera viva ,se presume es un kekegenkai ya que casi todos los kazakages han tenido una habilidad parecida con la arena y se dice que el la desperto ha muy temprana edad,el guarda su arena en la calabaza gigante de su espalda, yo diria que lo eviten totalmente ya que tiene un historial de asesinatos muy grande**

 **umm como pensabamos es un homicida se nota demasiado -decia en vos baja sakura- sasuke-kun debemos tener mucho cuidado cuando lo enfrentemos**

 **yo sugiero atacar al mismo tiempo ah sus dos hermanos y entonses cuando este solo dar el 100%100 de nuestras habilidades y acabarlo con rapides ese seria el plan mas efectivo ,si es que claro eso les parece adecuado -sai sonreia como siempre mientras esperaba la a** **probacion de sus compañeros-**

 **me parece un buen plan sai, divide y venceras me parece correcto -decia sakura con aprobacion ha sai- debemos idear muchas trampas y preparar el terreno eso dejenmelo ah mi**

 **yo hare la distraccion con mi tinta -sai asia aparecer un pequeño leon en su mano-**

 **y yo atacare ah diestra con mi raiton, cuento contigo sakura para que me cures ya que usare todo mi chakra -sakura asentia ah la orden de sasuke de forma animada-**

 **"¿que les pasa?, dije que lo evitaran y ya planean atacarlo, los de konoha son gente muy complicada" -pensaba kabuto y los novatos miraban al equipo 7 como si fueran unos locos-**

 **"jajajaja kakashi isiste un buen trabajo con tus genins" -naruto estaba aguantando la risa en este momento-**

 **bueno sigue dandonos tu informacion -le dijo sasuke ah kabuto quien pasa ah revelar 3 cartas-**

 **bien mira esto es algo que nunca me ha pasado -kabuto señala las dos tarjetas sin nombre- estos son los mienbros del equipo de naruto uzumaki, solo se sabe que el mas alto se presume que es mas fuerte que naruto uzumaki en cuanto ah taijutsu y fuerza bruta, ademas de ser muy rapido y el segundo mienbro aparenta ser igual de rapido que naruto uzumaki y ser capas de camuflarse perfectamente en el hambiente, no se sabe nada de eso ademas que uno es hombre y el otro una posible mujer por su estatura y figura, aun que nunca se le vio la cara ah ninguno y nunca se les oye hablar solo el hokage y naruto uzumaki saben quienes son y ademas de todo ellos no han echo ninguna mision de ninguna clase**

 **-los novatos miraban ah el rubio de ojos azules que sonreia igual ah un zorro travieso- jujuju no dire nada sobre mis compañeros, aunque es una sorpresa que pudieras averiguar cosas tales como las habilidades basicas de ellos , nada mal sin duda ,ahora muestrame que tanto sabes de mi**

 **jeje pues veamos ...esto no pu puede ser ci cierto -kabuto miraba con miedo ah naruto- naruto uzumaki mas conocido como naruto "ashura no oni" el ...el gran asesino caza recompenzas ashura no oni aparecio ase algunos años cazando ah una gran cantidad de ninjas renegados y grupos de bandidos ademas de yakuzas, el ah exterminado ah 50 organizaciones criminales ademas de 120 ninjas renegados entre ellos D ,C, B, incluso unos cuantos rango A, siempre viste con un traje ninja pegado al cuerpo similar al traje ambu pero que es mas robusto y muy resistente este deja sus brazos expuestos, pero usa dos guantes de cuero negro que cubren sus brasos asta el codo pero ya no los usa mas,tiene una gran bufanda roja y usa una capucha negra con una mascara incorporada, ase poco se revelo su identidad la cual era de naruto uzumaki genin de konohagakura no sato, esta en el libro bingo como ninja clase A bajo la leyenda de "atacar bajo su propio riesgo", se lo conoce por ayudar en muchos poblados entre las 5 grandes aldeas ninjas y por todo el continente shinobi, ase poco tuvo un cambio de apariencia, muchos dicen que ahora tiene 6 brasos con una armadura dorada en cada uno, cambio sus guantes de cuero negro por esa armadura y se le ha visto con un chakra dorado saliendo de su cuerpo, se presume que todo esto se debe ah un kekegenkai desconocido, sus misiones hechas son en solitario ase 3 meses consiguio un equipo pero solo se sabe de sus misiones en solitario las cuales son 0 D ,7 C ,30 B , 29 A y una mision clase S, ademas de que en una mision rango C el lucho ah la par con zabusa momochi kirigakure no kishin, derrotandolo pero quedando totalmente bañado con su propia sangre, luego en el segundo encuentro con zabusa el consiguio exterminar ah un enorme grupo de 300 mersenarios con un solo ataque y liberar al pais de las holas el cual construyo un puente en su honor ,ademas de conseguir que zabusa se uniera ah las filas de konoha junto ah su aprendis, y todas estas misiones son la suma de las que el iso como mersenario, sin contar con la cantidad de ninjas renegados asesinados por el, y como genin de konoha, en todas sus misiones el vuelve totalmente sano las unicas veses que ha estado dañado ah sido en el pais de las holas y ase 3 meses que estuvo entrenando y tuvo un combate que lo dejo severamente lastimado y con todo su cuerpo cicatrizado, pero la mas vicible cicatriz esta en medio de su rostro con forma de X, sus habilidades son genjutsu nulo pero aun asi el es inmune ah todos, taijutsu clase A rosando el S, ninjutsu clase A rosando el S y no se sabe su habilidad real con armas pero si se sabe que es muy habil ya que puede luchar ah la par con los 7 espadachines de kiri**

 **-la gente que avia oido eso estaba totalmente asustada ya que la mayoria conocia ah ashura no oni, los unicos que no sabian de el eran los novatos de konoha y kabuto estaba temblando de miedo el solo queria irse corriendo de hay , sabia que no estaba al mismo nivel que naruto- "demonios pense que esto seria facil pero con esta informacion ya no podre aser las cosas segun el plan sera mejor que le avise ah orochimaru-sama-**

 **-naruto solo reia mientras sentia todas las miradas fijas sobre el- sera mejor que todos tengan cuidado por que ire contra todos ustedes jajajaja**

 **-era definitivo todos los participantes estaban presos del miedo, miedo al poder, miedo al poder de ashura no oni-**

 **-continuara-**


	16. cap 16 ibiki morino y anko mitarashi

**no tengo nada para decir solo que estoy centrado en esta historia otra ves y muy feliz de poder voler ah aser fanfics se que los deje tirados ah todos pero descuiden volvi para quedarme mis amados lectores. este es el cap 16 de esta gran historia ,asi que espero que la disfruten X3 sin mas que decir**

 **LET´S GETTING CRAZY!**

 **Personaje hablando=** **dattebayoo**

 **personaje pensando= "dattebayoo"**

 **personaje asiendo cualquier cosa = -y naruto comio su ramen-**

 **musica= ((buscar en youtuber))**

 **fin de musica=((fin de musica))**

 **Cambio de lugar= -konohagakure no sato-**

 **naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes solo esta historia**

 **Capitulo 16 ibiki morino y anko mitarashi**

 **-luego de todo ese asunto con las cartas ninjas todos estaban teniendo sumo cuidado con naruto uzumaki nadie le quitaba el ojo de ensima justo despues de que la informacion de naruto se revelara al poco tiempo llego el examinador ibiki morino el lider de I.T interrogacion y tortura el cual anuncio que ya podian pasar todos los aspirantes ah chunin ah la mesa de examen la cual seria la primera parte del examen chunin-**

 **bien mocosos ignorantes escucheme bien, esta es la primera prueba del examen chunin constara de una prueba escrita de 10 preguntas que deberan contestar , todos ustedes empesaran con 10 puntos perfectos por equipo si cualquiera de ustedes en su equipo contesta mal una pregunta es un punto menos por equipo si contestan mal 10 veses reprobaran irremediablemente el examen,y algo mas si los atrapan copiando les quitaran 2 puntos por lo tanto estaran mas cerca de reprobar yo que ustedes jugaria bien mis cartas jajaja ya que si reprueban deberan irse asta el proximo examen casi olvido una cosa mas,la ultima preguntar sera una pregunta que se ara al final de una hora y si la contestan mal no podran ser chunins jamas**

 **-empesaron ah quejarse varios genins pero ibiki solo los iso callar con facilidad-**

 **no me importan sus quejas mocosos para mi ninguno vale la pena asta que pasen mi examen, ademas la vida de un shinobi es injusta nunca aran cosas buenas por voluntad ya que los shinobis son meros mersenarios pero de mas calidad, todas sus misiones son por dinero el cual es usado para el sustento de la aldea y su prestigio ,apesar de que llegaran ah ayudar ah alguien no seria por caridad seria siempre por dinero o beneficio propio, nada mas nada menos, toda su vida consta de ser eso de hay en mas esta ah decision de cada uno el como poner sus metas pero recuerden que los shinobis son armas al servicio de los daimyos ese es el rol de cada uno en esta carrera y no pueden negarlo**

 **-toda la habitacion quedo en un profundo silencio-**

 **pero eso puede cambiar segun sus principios y sus deciciones podran imponerse ante todo pero solo si tienen la voluntad de pelear para sobrevivir en este mundo injusto de matar o morir, cuanto mas dura sea la vida mas voluntad deben tener ustedes para no morir pero deben recordar que es su decicion apartir de ahora asi que ¡NO DUDEN!**

 **-los genins se sentian algo inspirados por la palabras de ibiki-**

 **solo busquen una meta y sobre pasen el limite sigan adelante sin miedo -ibiki activa una alarma- tienen una hora para pasar mi examen asi que. pero recuerden are todo lo posible para que ninguno se aga un chunin pequeños bastardos ¡comiensen ya! -apenas ibiki dio el grito de inicio los genins empesaron ah aser el examen aun que ah la gran mayoria se le complicaba bastante y varios seguian asustados por las reglas incluyendo ah los 9 novatos-**

 **"maldita seas ibiki tan manipulador como siempre" -naruto miraba ah ibiki y este le devolvio la mirada con una sonrisa- "jajaja esto es un juego de niños para el ,le facina manipular mentes y sobre todo torturar ah los genins maldito bastardo jajajaja" -el rubio sonreia de forma sadica- "o bueno ya me veia venir todo esto creo que es momento de planear la estrategia" -naruto de acomodo como si durmiera en su pupitre y los dos mienbros de su equipo asen lo mismo que el estando unas mesas separados de el-**

 **"maldito rubio me pregunto que planeas seguro sera algo muy util para desafiarme o arruinar el miedo que puse sobre los genins"-pensaba ibiki viendo cada movimiento del rubio- "mas le vale no arruinarme mi divercion"**

 **-torre hokage-**

 **sin duda naruto ah estado asiendo cosas imprecionantes ultimamente, ¿pero no debeberia usted estar en otro sitio que no sea este?**

 **hokage-dono como sensei de ese mocoso debo saber cuando ayudarlo y cuando no -un sujeto de pelo largo naranja puntiagudo como un erizo asta la cintura, con una armadura similar ah los samurais roja y con una capa blanca por ensima, estaba de pie enfrente del hokage lo mas curioso es que portaba dos tridentes en su espalda de color rojo escarlata y filo blanco- si me llega ah decepcionar lo matare ya que esto no deberia ser nada para alguien como el ,ningun dicipulo mio es debil ya es momento de que se combierta en chunin**

 **jump sin duda usted confia mucho en el entrenamiento que le dio, aun me resulta dificil de creer que un samurai sea el maestro de un ninja -el sujeto asentia ah las palabras del hokage- sin embargo ¿usted esta de acuerdo con lo que pasara con naruto apartir de ahora?**

 **naruto confia plenamente en esta persona asi que no me importa dejarlo acargo de alguien mas, asi podre aserme cargo de otros asuntos mas importantes -el sujeto se crusa de brasos- te lo puedo encargar ah ti ¿shimura danzou?**

 **claro yo me are cargo de naruto y lo entrenare cuando llegue el momento adecuado -danzou parecia bastante alegre con la noticia de entrenar ah naruto- por otra parte usted no nos ah dicho su nombre**

 **jump perdon por eso aunque esperaba que el mocoso les hablara sobre mi ,mi nombre es...**

 **-mesa de examen-**

 **-paso un largo tiempo asta que por fin termino la hora pactada para terminar el examen y dar la ultima pregunta-**

 **vaya jajajajaja eso fue genial jajaja -naruto se reia ah carcajadas ya que ibiki revelo que nunca existio la decima pregunta y la cara que pusieron los estudiantes bueno fue demasiado para el- hay hay dios me duele el estomago deberian ver sus caras jajaja ibiki te pasas aveses ahhh**

 **jump ignorando al rubio les dire que la decima pregunta solo trataba de si tenian el valor suficiente para quedarse apesar de todas las amenzas y posibles castigos que ustedes tendrian de no responder bien. En el mundo shinobi pueden pasar miles de cosas que no te esperas -ibiki se quita el pañuelo de su cabesa dejando ver todas las sicatrises de sus años como shinobi- este tipo de cosas les puede pasar ah cualquiera de ustedes mocosos no es un juego de niños**

 ***la cara de todos parecia decaer ante la realidad pero otros se mantenian firmes apesar de todo***

 **El mundo shinobi esta lleno de riesgos pero me atrevo ah decir que tienen el coraje suficiente para seguir adelante .¡ponganse contentos mocosos han pasado la primer fase del examen chunin!**

 **-empesaron ah celebrar los genins pero la verdad mucho no celebraron ya que llego una carpa de tela atravesando la ventana casi chocando con ibiki y de golpe se abra para dejar ver ah una mujer de ropa reveladora y de cabello purpura la cual clavo la carpa con kunais dejandp ver un escrito en ella que decia- ((ANKO MITARASHI LA SEXY SEGUNDA EXAMINADORA DEL EXAMEN CHUNIN))**

 **hola mocosos espero que esten listos yo soy anko y sere la que se encargue de la segunda face del examen Chunin asi que ¡MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS Y SIGANME! *grito ah todo pulmon levantando el braso al aire dejando ah todos con una gotita de sudor***

 **anko llegas demasiado pronto ...otra ves -le dijo ibiki sin mas dejando avergonzada ah la pelimorada-**

 **Dios no seas un amargado ibiki por otro lado has dejado pasar ah muchos aspirantes creo que as perdido el toque ya -anko mira la gran cantidad que avia de genins-**

 **jaja puede ser aunque tal ves los genins de ahora son mas fuertes que los del año pasado *dijo ibiki mirando ah naruto***

 **-anko tambien lo mira- " vaya es el maldito rubio ibiki ni le movio un pelo parece". Escuchenme niñatos inutil no importa quienes son ni que tanto puedan aser por que al final del segundo examen no quedaran mas que solo la mitad -dicho eso anko desaparece-**

 **-30 minutos despues-**

 **-se ve un gran campo verde donde estan todos los genins que consiguieron pasar la prueba todos armando estrategias o pensando que haran en este momento todos menos los 9 novatos que estaban asiendo una reunion-**

 **dios esa prueba fue muy complicada ¿o no akamaru? -akamaru ladraba acorde ah su dueño-**

 **kiba-kun la verdad tiene razon costo mucho pasar la prueba aun que yo pude usar el byakugan -hinata mira ah shino- ¿shino-kun y tu?**

 **eh de decir que fue complicado -dijo sin mas el aburame- lo conseguimos y es lo que importa**

 **ustedes los del equipo 8 la tuvieron mas facil gracias ah sus habilidades mendokusai**

 **CALLATE SHIKAMARU TU SOLO DORMISTE TODO EL EXAMEN**

 **vamos vamos no es para tanto ino -choji comia sus papas fritas tranquilamente-**

 **fue muy facil yo pude contestar todo como si nada -presumia sakura-**

 **pero es por que solo usar tu cerebro nada mas sakura-san aunque es bueno que aunque sea tengas mucho intelecto para compensar -dijo sai ganandose unas risas de ino y kiba un mendokusai de shikamaru y un golpe de sakura-**

 **-no asiendo caso ah ellos estaba sasuke un poco apartado viendo al equipo de naruto-**

 **¿sasuke-kun? ¿sucede algo? -sakura se acerca ah sasuke en eso ella tambien ve al equipo de naruto ah lo lejos naruto en pose de meditacion jugo descansando mientras un pajarito esta en su mano cantando feliz sacandole sonrisas al gigante, y finalmente el ultimo mienbro que aun no se ah dejado ver la cara y esta leyendo un pergamino- naruto parece tener un equipo muy fuerte con el**

 **jump no me importa me eh echo fuerte mucho mas fuerte y ahora se bien como luchar contra el hay gran posibilidad de que el equipo 7 pierda contra ellos pero aun asi quiero luchar contra naruto -sasuke aprieta los puños y sakura le pone una mano en el hombro asiendo que suspire el uchiha- ahhh lo se debo controlar mi temperamento**

 **-sakura sonrie feliz- buen chico jijiji -le da unas palmadas-**

 **¿me viste cara de inuzuka o que? -dice algo irritado-**

 **¿OYE QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO UCHIHA? -reclama kiba-**

 **que ah ustedes se los debe tratar como animales tambien cachorro-san -habla sai dando como siempre uno de sus apodos asiendo que todos se rian el pobre genin salvaje-**

 **¡NO ES GRACIOSO TEMERA!**

 **juju ¿ellos son muy ruidosos o no? -dice el encapuchado con vos femenina viendo lo que asen los novatos y cerrando el rollo-**

 **asi son ellos ahhh -suspira el rubio con calma para luego sonreir- aun son niños hay que dejarlos vivir asi con leves atismos de felicidad**

 **¿naruto tu tienes su misma edad o no? deberias ser menos serio tambien**

 **jugo yo no puedo ser asi de relajado bien lo sabes, ¿ademas quien dice que no me divierto?**

 **pasas casi toda tu vida entrenando o asiendo misiones -dice el de la capucha-**

 **si pero...**

 **y tambien durmiendo o comiendo ramen -dice jugo-**

 **oye jugo eso no es tan...**

 **ademas ase poco le agarraste el gusto ah la bebida asta tomar por dia dos botellas de sake y sueles tener sellado en tu cantinplora varios sellos sobre sellos para tener un espasio infinito de sake -dice el encapuchado-**

 **no soy un alcholico! tengo eso solo por que pues veran eh..**

 **ademas que sueles pelear amenudo con el sensei por su mal temperamento tanto tuyo como de el -termino de rematar jugo-**

 **BIEN ENTENDIDO OK BASTA NO SOY ALGUIEN QUE SE RELAJE O QUE CONVIVA CON MUCHA GENTE NI DESCANSE OK.,ahhh por kami -se quejaba el rubio tomando algo de sake mientras su equipo se reia por lo bajo- oye jugo dime que informacion tienes -ordeno el rubio**

 **bien naruto los equipos mas fuertes son el de suna ,el equipo 7, el quipo 9,y el equipo de kusa de por alla -apunta jugo asia los kusanin los cuales se ven como salidos de una pelicula de terror- las aves me ayudaron ah saber que ellos estan en un henge y que detectan mucho olor ha serpiente en ellos**

 **ummm no cabe duda de que su lider es lo mas preocupante -dice el encapuchado-**

 **-anko empiesa ah explicar de lo que consiste la prueba y kiba se rie diciendo no tener miedo pero un kunai pasa por su mejilla cortandola lijeramente asiendo que sangre y anko lame su mejilla poniendo palido al inuzuka y akamaru pero se pusieron peor cuando el lider genin de kusa se puso detras de anko con su lengua estendida inhumanamente devolviendo el kunai ah anko la cual con algo de asco pero sin perder la sonrisa lo toma-**

 **bien luego de esto creo que no queda nada que decir, todos ustedes pasen ah firmar las normas para que no deba aserme cargo si se mueren hay dentro y les dare los rollos -al final todos asen final y van tomando sus rollos mientras otros se van por el miedo-**

 **ohhh pero miren quien esta aki el mocoso bortallon ¿que tal te va rubio? -anko sonrie ah sadicamente naruto-**

 **bastante bien ibiki fue un sadico pero si es solo psicologia no bastara contra mi, nadie puede romper una mente rota como la mia señorita serpiente ,tu bien lo sabes -sonrie de la misma forma-**

 **por tu esprecion parece que me quieres decir algo, mocoso con esteroides -dice ella mas seria-**

 **bien lengua vifida escucha bien lo que te dire -aprovechando que ellos estaban ultimos naruto conto toda la informacion que recopilo- eso es todo asi que no hay nada que aser asta que pase lo que vaya ah pasar anko**

 **ummggg mierda -anko golpea la mesa con rabia- mas te vale ser precavido naruto si todo resulta como tu piensas estamos jodidos le dire ah el saidame sobre esto mientras que tu y tu equipo deberan asegurarse de que nada ocurra hay dentro del bosque de la muerte**

 **entendido anko y no te preocupes si orochimaru aparece le dare unos buenos golpes de tu parte -naruto choca sus puños- es una promesa**

 **jejeje que alagador tu si sabes tratar ah una chica -anko le da el rollo de el cielo ah naruto- suerte rubio -anko mira ah jugo y se lame los ladios poniendo nervioso al gigante- y suerte tu tambien grandote -anko le giña un ojo y jugo se tapa con la capucha mientras que naruto se rie y se van ah la posision de su puerta antes que empiese el examen-**

 **estamos asta el cuello de pura mierda con esto -anko se va en un shunshin no jutsu para verse con el sandaime-**

 **-en el bosque de la muerte-**

 **jajaja no esperaba menos solo pasaron 30 minutos pero nos encontraron rapido -frente ah naruto estaba un equipo de genins- ¿que tal te va lee?**

 **bastante bien gai-sensei manda saludos naruto-kun -lee se pone en pose de batalla-**

 **mierda enserio queria pelear contigo pero en la ultima etapa para que sea mas emocionante -naruto entra en pose de pelea mientras sus 6 brasos se levantan asiendo posisiones de mano de forma imponente- ¿listo para pelear? ¿joven bestia verde?**

 **-continuara-**


	17. Chapter 17

**me alegra mucho aver vuelto amados lectores espero esten al tanto de mis demas historias como avia dicho antiguamente estoy recomensando los fanfics con todas mis fuerza y espero que eso valga la pena por ustedes ah y no le pondre mas titulos ah los capitulos por que da flojera y es mejor dejarlo sin titulo que partirme la cabesa por el nombre jaja ha y al final de cada cap tendran las tecnicas y el significado de que quieren decir y quien lo uso** **,sin mas que decir**

 **LET´S GETTING CRAZY!**

 **Personaje hablando=** **dattebayoo**

 **personaje pensando= "dattebayoo"**

 **personaje asiendo cualquier cosa = -y naruto comio su ramen-**

 **musica= ((buscar en youtuber))**

 **fin de musica=((fin de musica))**

 **tecnicas [roku oniken]**

 **Cambio de lugar= -konohagakure no sato-**

 **naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes solo esta historia**

 **Capitulo 17**

 **(( Naruto- Beautiful Green Beast(Extended)**

 **-en el bosque de la muerte ya empesaron los combates varios equipos han sido eliminados de forma rapida algunos siguen luchando otros han muerto ya sea por la fauna del bosque o por los otros participantes pero eso no nos llama la atencion en este momento ya que nosotros nos centramos en nuestro querido protagonista el cual esta librando uno de sus mas emocionantes combates en el examen chunin-**

 **-tanto el equipo de lee como el equipo naruto se quedan aparte para no estorbar y solo miran el combate de los dos peleadores que al parecer estan igualados ah primera vista-**

 **¡KONOHA SENPU!/¡ROKU ONIKEN! -naruto y lee chocan las tecnicas repeliendose uno al otro y saliendo volando y chocando con los arboles-**

 **¡ROOOOUUUUHHH HAAAA!/ ¡HAIIIIII YAAAAA! -ambos saltan al aire naruto con un puño al aire y un rugido y lee con un grito y una patada giratoria que golpea el codo de naruto asiendo que pierda el equilibrio en el aire y dando la oportunidad ha lee para que conecte una segunda patada pero directo al cuello del rubio y que rompa asta 3 ramas de arbol con su cuerpo- ¿que sucede naruto-kun? estas siendo muy flando conmigo ¡LUCHA CON TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!**

 **uuugggg maldito lee si que pega duro jajajaja -naruto se suena el cuello y sonrie alegre y con ansias de batalla- preparate ¡LEEEEEE! -naruto junta chakra por todo el cuerpo lo dirije ah sus piernas de golpe y corre ah gran velocidad asia lee, luego se desvia y empiesa ah correr por todas parte- jajaja ¡¿que pasa lee?! ¡esta velocidad no es nada para ti ¿o si?! [Akuma sakusei sōzō-ryoku] -mientras naruto corre por todos lados se crean varias copias de imagines reciduales por donde pasa-**

 **"esa es una de las tecnicas de taijutsu de gran velocidad gai sensei me enseño ah aserla pero parece que naruto-kun la llevo ah un nivel exagero"-** **piensa lee mientras se pone en guardia esperando el momento oportuno- eso no funcionara naruto-kun**

 **¿seguro lee-san? -naruto aparece atras de lee y este da un golpe con el codo pero naruto lo atraviesa como la niebla- aki estoy lee-san -el naruto real ataca por el frente pero el traspasa ah lee ahora- ¡oh no!**

 **ese truco ya lo se naruto-kun ¡[konoha senpu]! -lee golpea las piernas de naruto asiendo que caiga y empiesa ah darle repetidas patadas violentas enviandolo mas y mas arriba separandolo del suelo- ¡iras asia arriba naruto-kun! -de dos patadas lee deja en el aire ah naruto unos segundos y cuando el cae un poco le asesta una patada en el lado derecho dandole de lleno en las costillas y que ruede por el piso dejando un lijero sendero de tierra movida-**

 **no esta mal lee ya sabia que eso no serviria preparate -naruto junta las palmas de sus 6 brasos y junta chakra en todas las palmas ah la ves creando un lijero resplandor dorado en ellas-**

 **¡no dejare que estes listo para atacar [dynamic entry]! -lee va como un cometa asia naruto y impacta de lleno su tecnica pero se levanta una cortida de upo por el choque al disiparse se ve que lee fue detenido por una mano de naruto- ¡¿pero como es que?! -lee es callado por un golpe de palma directo en el estomago y se unde en la tierra antes que pueda levantarse naruto se sienta sobre su estomago- oh no**

 **[rokuri no kogane no tenohira ōga] -naruto golpea ah quema ropa con sus seis manos en pocision de palma dando de lleno en lee seis desquebrajando toda la tierra al rededor de la zona de combate- kawarimi jump te salvaste lee -naruto mira un tronco de madera pulverisado con seis marcas de palma al rojo vivo- ahora ah donde se abra ido**

 **¡justo aki! -lee se tira en picado como un trompo naruto apenas puede esquivar el golpe de lee el cual causa aun mas daño ah la zona que las seis palmas de naruto- ¡no escaparas yoshaaaa! -lee persigue ah naruto sin darle descanso encajando dos puñetasos directos al estomago del rubio que se retuerse por tremendo golpe luego lee lo toma por la cabesa y intenta darle un rodillaso, pero naruto lo agarra de la pierta y con dos brasos y luego lo empuja con los otros 4-**

 **jajaja te atrape lee-san -naruto sonrie y empiesa ah girar y girar asiendo un mini-tornado sin soltar ah el pobre de lee- ¡YO VOY AH GANAR LEE-SAN! -naruto salta sin dejar de dar vueltas y estrella ah lee con un sonoro retumbar en contra el suelo y sacandole todo el aire de los pulmones ah su rival- ¿que sucede lee? ¿eso es todo? ¡YO AUN QUIERO LUCHAR!**

 **-lee reacciona y se levanta rapido y dandole un buen gancho ah naruto luego entre ambos se dan una tanda de atacar y aguantar ninguno se mueve de su sitio, naruto golpea con sus seis brasos ah la ves enterrando los pies sobre la tierra para que lee no lo mueva dejando que cada golpe le impacte de lleno, lee de todas formas puede mantener la velocidad de los seis brasos ya que el golpea con patadas y puñetasos para no no quedarse atras sin embargo el evitada y contraresta cada golpe de naruto-**

 **demonios ese lee no quiere escucharnos y fue de cabesa ah pelear con ese rubio -se queja el hyuga viendo todo el combate en primera fila-**

 **ya sabiamos que tarde o temprano lee-kun y naruto-kun pelearian pero...esto es algo demasiado exagerado -tenten mira nerviosa todo el desastre que arman los peleadores de taijutsu- esto es mucho ya la verdad je jeje**

 **...naruto se esta divirtiendo pero las aves no quieren asercarse -jugo mira triste ah las aves uir espantadas- ¿tu que piensas?**

 **hombres -dice la figura femenina suspirando con desgano asiendo correr una gotita de sudor ah jugo-**

 **¡NARUTO-KUN!/¡LEE-SAN! -ambos chocan sus cabesas y empiesan una competensia de fuerza empujandose entre si aunque naruto tiene mas brasos lee no retrosede para nada- !ROOUUUUUUUUGGGGG!/¡OOUUUUUUUHHHHH! -naruto libera una gran cantidad de chakra por su cuerpo y lee despide un aura verde salvaje-**

 **es como ver un tigre y un dragon -tente queda maravillada por la imagen de dorado y verde arremolinarse por la sona-**

 **-lee y naruto retroseden un braso y dan un puñetaso con gran fuersa asiendo una onda de choque que se espande y tira unos arboles de la zona luego de eso ambos quedan sudando y respirando con agitacion sin parpadear ni un segundo dejando que sus auras los roden ah ambos-**

 **gran combate lee-san -naruto -estiende una mano ah lee y le la acepta- enserio tu taijutsu es fuerte**

 **gran combate naruto-kun -lee sonrie-he podido sentir como mi llama de la juventud ardia como un sol mientras peleamos**

 **-ambos sonrien contentos y satisfechos despues de esa lucha tan salvaje ah puño limpio entre ambos-**

 **-fin musica-**

 **¡IDIOTA!/¡IDIOTA! -ambos resiven un golpe duro en la cabesa por parte de sus compañeras de equipo-**

 **haaa esto se veia venir -suspira neji-**

 **si pero se divirtieron al menos -sonrie jugo- por cierto tenemos el pergamino del cielo**

 **y nosotros tambien tenemos el mismo, haaa ya sabia que teniamos el mismo rollo -suspira neji mientras tenten le jala la oreja ah lee por andar sobre esforzandose innesesariamente asi como la emcapuchada del equipo de el rubio golpeaba ah este con un...¿latigo?-**

 **que esto sea una leccion para ti naruto -decia la encapuchada con una sonrisa bastante extraña bajo su mascara- pide perdon ¡ahora!**

 **¡AUCH! ¡GOMENASAI GOMENASAI POR FAVOR PARA!, ¡JUGO DASKETE! -imploraba el rubio mientras se cubria con sus brasos tratando de evitar los golpes que le propinaba su compañera, la cual sea dicho de paso, parecia mas bien disfrutar lo que le asia ah nuestro protagonista en ves de aserlo por enojo-**

 **heee ¿eso siempre ocurre pregunto tente ah jugo? -el grandote solo rie-**

 **ellos se tienen un gran aprecio - todo el equipo 9 mira con una gota de sudor el "aprecio" que aparentemente hay entre naruto y la encapuchada- creo que es momento de marcharnos llamaron mucho la atencion en su combate los animales aun siguen agitados y las aves dicen que hay peligro cerca ,espero que logren pasar el examen -jugo se despide del equipo 9-**

 **vamonos ya esto es una perdida de tiempo -neji se empiesa ah ir-**

 **oye nejiiii esperanos ,ohh kami-sama vamos lee deja de tontear -tenten jala de la ropa ah lee-**

 **NOS VEMOS NARUTO-KUN JUGO-KUN ENCAPUCHADA-CHAN! -grita lee mientras es arrastrado-**

 **jajaja ese lee esta dominado por tenten -naruto se rie pero luego se da vuelta y esta la encapuchada de brasos crusados viendolo fijamente- ...bu bueno es hora de irnos mejor ¿ve verdad? -naruto se pone nervioso-**

 **recuerda para que estamos aki naruto-kun no podemos llamar la atencion o distraernos jugo ya lo dijo los animales estan alterados y no solo por tu pelea -la emcapuchada se crusa de brasos- yo tambien siento que algo esta mal en este bosque, hay que movernos**

 **no ase falta que actues asi tampoco jejeje recuerda que yo estoy aki y aunque alla una gran amenasa yo podre con lo que sea -naruto se pone su capa y capucha- vamos adelante equipo**

 **-naruto y tu equipo avanzan por el denso bosque buscando el rollo que les falta pero aparte tratando de encontrar aquello que segun jugo es un gran peligro y que altera ah los animales por todo el bosque pasan horas y horas entonses deciden acampar una ves ya cae la noche-**

 **jeje no uvo suerte al final al menos pude divertirme luchando con lee -apenas dijo eso varios troncos le cayeron ensima-...¿sigues molesta?**

 **as el fuego naruto-kun jugo y yo ya trajimos el agua y la comida -naruto junta todo y con su chakra ase una chispa y prende el fuego- ahora yo cocinare ya que jugo no quiere cocinar ah los peces que atrapamos -ella se pone ha cocinar los peces-**

 **lo siento mucho pero no puedo cocinar o lastimar ah los animales -se disculpa jugo mientras come algo de fruta despues de crea una tienda con su doton-**

 **tranquilo jugo es normal que seas vegetariano deja de acomplejarte por eso ya trajiste la lenia y isiste la tienda, -naruto se truena el cuello-uhggg por otro lado mi cuerpo esta entumesido y algo dolido por pelea con lee se consentro en darle duro ah mi cuello jejeje gai-sensei lo entreno bien pero aun puede ser mas fuerte**

 **naruto por otro lado tu fuiste entrenado por ese gai-sensei ¿verdad? -pregunta jugo y se sientan todos al rededor del fuego- ¿ase cuanto fue eso?**

 **bueno fue ase ummm un par de años yo tenia 9 años y entrenaba en el campo de entrenamiento numero 9 al parecer gai-sensei iva alli ah entrenar pero cuando me vio decidio vigilarme pasaron las horas asta que al final cayo la noche y cuando estaba agotado el salio confeso que me espio desde temprano dijo que tenia una buena llama de la juventud y empeso ah "entrenarme" aun que mas bien me daba una tortura cada dia empesabamos ah correr asta 5 vueltas ah la aldea aunque el siempre corria unas 20 cuando yo estaba ya en la 5ta vuelta y si no llegaba yo antes me asia aser 300 abdominales y si el no llegaba el aria 1000 mientras yo aria 150 sentadillas**

 **vaya entrenamiento -dice la encapuchada con una gota de sudor- ¿te enseño algunas tecnicas aparte de eso? con lee no usaste muchas tecnicas con el la verdad fue mas un enfrentamiento ah pura fuerza taijutsu**

 **me parecio que no dieron todo ,parecia que mas bien probaban fuerzas nada mas -opinaba jugo mirando el fuego- se divertian mas que nada como si jugaran de forma agresiva**

 **jajaja eso es por que no luchabamos realmente enserio, yo y lee solo medimos la fuerza entre nosotros, yo podria derrotarlo facilmente pero decidi usar solo taijutsu para luchar justamente y ver que tambien lo entreno gai-sensei ya que lee es el alumno estrella de gai-sensei y eso lo vuelve muy peligroso mas que nada ah largo plaso**

 **¿las 8 puertas internas verdad? ¿crees que ya las sepa usar? es algo sin duda aterrador al causar tanto daño al usuario y rock lee no es capas de usar chakra asi que podria morir muy rapidamente -la encapuchada se abrasa ah si misma- es increible que pueda aser algo asi**

 **si bien es peligroso para lee no tanto si sabes bien como funciona esa tecnica, veran lee puede usar las 8 puertas, el uso 1 puerta durante el combate para emparejarse conmigo en el ultimo ataque cuando chocamos puños en el final, nose cuantas puede usar pero estoy seguro que no puede usar ni la 6ta ni la 7ma ya que esas ya son muy peligrosas para alguien de su edad cuando tenga quisas 16 o 17 años ya sea capas, su cuerpo explotaria antes de abrirlas por ahora solo gai-sensei puede manejar ese poder de momento**

 **creo que entiendo por que dices que lee no peligra tanto con esa tecnica, es por que toda su vida se ah basado solo en taijutsu por eso es que el las puede manejar mejor que otra persona es por su alto control de taijutsu ¿verdad?**

 **correcto jugo yo mismo podria usar las puertas pero no estoy al nivel de lee en habilidad el tiene mas experiencia en ese campo pero le gano en fuerzas y aguante mas no en velocidad y habilidad lee puede asta pelear dormido si alguien lo drogase y durmiera lee aun asi podria pelear y no es broma gai-sensei me enseño como aserlo pero para usar ese tipo de nivel tan extremo uno necesita entrenar toda su vida y desarrollar un alto nivel de instinto y reflejos**

 **poniendolo asi lee podria ser muy fuerte de aki ah futuro ya veo por que querias pelear con el ustedes se parecen -dice jugo sonriendo- tienes amigos muy curiosos**

 **amigos idiotas y raros mejor dicho jump es hora de dormir mañana hay que moverse y encontrar el pergamino faltante -dicho eso todos se acuestan ah dormir menos jugo que ase de vigilante-**

 **-5 horas mas tarde-**

 **este bosque esta lleno de vida -jugo se queda mirando los insectos y luminosos que van volando por el bosque- hay mucho peligro aki pero no dejo de pensar en todo el tipo de animales que hay por la zona**

 **-mientras jugo divagaba viendo toda la fauna de bosque de la muerte un ave de plumas rojas y blancas se le acerca y empiesa ah hablarle- asi que dos equipos de la lluvia estan cerca de aki -jugo mira ah naruto y la femenina- no tardare mucho en volver por favor vigila ah mis amigos y despiertalos si pasa algo -se pone de pie y se adentra en el bosque dejando al ave que se sienta ensima de una rama cuidando de los dos durmientes-**

 **-zona de bosque ah unos metros-**

 **ya te lo digo cerca aser equipo de 6 fue lo mejor nos quitamos muchas molestias asi -dice el que parece ser el lider quien al la ves que otros dos lleva un traje inpermiable y una mascara de oxigeno-**

 **jump como sea ya tenemos 1 del cielo y 2 de la tierra -dice un hombre grande con cicatrices en la cara, un chaleco ninja pantalones oscuros y una capa azul oscura y que tiene 3 paraguas en la espalda como sus compañeros de equipo pero ellos llevan uno cada uno- hay que ver donde conseguimos otro del cielo para nosotros**

 **oh eso es facil aki cerca hay un campamento de dos personas el otro mienbro se fue, nose ah donde, si nos apresuramos podriamos ir ahora antes que venga el tercero y quedarnos con el rollo que es del cielo por suerte pase por hay mientras asia la exploracion use una tecnica de agua para camuflarme y no se dieron cuenta de mi**

 **perfecto vamos seran 6 contra dos y tenemos el factor sorpresa no hay que esperar mas vamos asia ellos ya -empiesan ah caminar asia el campamento de naruto y su equipo pero antes de avanzar mas una gran roca cae sobre ellos y ah duras penas pueden esquivarla- ¡UNA EMBOSCADA!**

 **demonios quien sera el que nos ataco -uno de los ninjas con mascara es jalado asia la tierra y es undido- ¡AYUDAAAAA!**

 **ohhh por kami se llevaron ah tatsumi -uno de los que usan paraguas empiesa ah entrar en panico y saca su arma- ¡SALGAN YA MALDITOS!**

 **miroku ya deja de ser miedoso, calmate aun somos 5 tenemos ventaja -se olle un grito- ¡ese fue tatsumi aun esta vivo! esten en calma todos lo rescataremos**

 **[Doton-Chikyū no ugoki] -la tierra al rededor de los genis empeso ah temblar y derrumbarse dejandolos atrapados ah la mayoria quedando solo dos el genin de 3 paraguas y uno de los que usan mascara de oxigeno- ummm pense que podria atraparlos y no tener que pelear**

 **¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES MALDITO?! ¡muestrate! -el genin de la mascara de gas trata de liberar ah los que estan atrapados- vamos ya casi salen apurense -cuando agarra de la mano ah los dos un cuerpo le cae ensima- ah ¡tatsumi! ¡hey vamos levantate oye arriba racciona!**

 **"¿ummgg cuantos son? ¿acaso es un solo genin?" -el genin de los 3 paraguas libera ah los otros mientras trata de encontrar al atacante- todos en formacion esten atentos**

 **yo no queria pelear ah mi no me gusta lastimar ah la gente -jugo sale por debajo de la tierra- por favor entregen el rollo del cielo tienen 3 rollos no pasara nada si solo me dan el del cielo -unos kunais van asia jugo y el solo se mueve ah un costado-**

 **no jueges con nosotros imbecil debiste estar oculto ahora nos vamos ah vengar de lo que le isiste ah nuestro compañero -el de la mascara de oxigeno que estaba inconciente despierta de golpe- ¿estas bien tatsumi?, ¿crees poder pelear?**

 **claro que si maldito me tomo por sorpresa jejeje me las vas ah pagar grandulon oga shiro usemos la formacion -los tres se juntan y se desasen en tinta y luego empiesan ah salir varios clones negros que chorrean agua de pantano- [ninpo-** **Rikugun u~ōkā-numa]**

 **¿no esta mal verdad? ahora somos un ejercito contra uno despidete miroku tatsumi -el genin de gran tamaño junto con los otros 2 lansan los paraguas ah la ves- este es tu fin idiota [ninpo Dansu no kasa, ame kunais]**

 **no queria pelear -una lluvia de kunais le cae ensima ah jugo dandole de lleno ademas los clones de pantano lansan kunais y shurikens con papeles esplosivos-**

 **jajajaja eso le enseñara ah ese imbecil ah no meterse con los genins de amegakure no sato -cuando se despeja el humo deja ver ah lluvo totalmente ensartado con los kunais ademas de que perdio su capa que fue quemada quedando solo sus pantalones y sandalias de madera intactas-**

 **¿oigan este tipo aun esta vivo? -dice tatsumi preocupado-lo atacamos con todo lo que teniamos debio morir de pie es imposible que este vivo -se acerca uno de los clones de pantano ah revisar el cuerpo-**

 **dije que no queria pelear -jugo mueve un braso y toma por el cuello al clon y lo ase estallar apretando su cuello- enserio queria evitar esto ah toda costa -la piel de jugo se llena de tatuajes- odio pelear**

 **¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESTE!, ¡¿VIVO COMO LO ISO?!**

 **-jugo levanta una mano asia el frente y la tierra empiesa ah temblar furiosamente asta que se crea una hola de tierra de 4 metros que arrasa con los clones y dos de los genins con mascara de oxigeno son sepultados- [doton-seaquake] por favor no quiero seguir solo quiero el pergamino de la tierra -jugo es rodeo por clones de pantano que se enredan por su cuerpo- es imposible parece ahhh -termina suspirando con tristesa-**

 **¡maldito no juegues con nosotros ya te dijemos! [ninpo-De~yuarudoriru] los dos genins que portan un solo paraguas estiran una punta filosa de los paraguas y se lanzan ah la ves luego giran en el aire como taladros y impactan ah jugo atravesando su hombro y estomago- ¡QUE ESO TE ENSEÑE! -los genins no pudieron celebrar en el momento que jugo los empuja como si moscas fueran y se quita del cuerpo los dos paraguas sin mas mientras se regeneran sus heridas- eh ..es un..un mo mo**

 **(Naruto Shippuden- Kouen Theme(Akatsuki)(Extended)**

 **¿monstruo? quisas pero yo no quise si los mato -le dice al pobre genin tartamudo entonses cierra los ojos y su cuerpo se deforma adquiriendo una forma similar ah un demonio su piel se ase marron le salen cuerno en la cabesa justo en la frente, crese de tamaño asta los 3 metros, su boca se llena de dientes filosos, gana una gran musculatura, en su espalda salen protuberancias con ollos similar ah una colmena, sus brasos se asen el doble de largos y son mas musculosos apartir del codo asia la mano- espero no mueran -jugo mira con sus ojos negros con un centro amarillo en el medio ah todos los demas genins-[Doton-Chikyū no ugoki] -de nuevo la tierra tiembla pero ahorase unde en un gran crater toda la zona con jugo en el centro quien sonreia con todos los dientes y sed de sangre en su mirada- me pase un poco jajaja lastima creo que mate ah los genins que atrape bajo tierra bueno quedan 4 mas vivos jajajaja are lo posible pero no prometo nada si es que no salen vivos de esta**

-l **os genins actuan atancando con desesperacion y presos del miedo y atacan con todo lo que pueden pero no mas alla de kunais shurikens bombas sembons con veneno y bombas de fuego para quemarlo lo vivo ya que nadie se atrevia ah acercarse ni un poco ah esa criatura y nada de nada pàrece dañar al ahora monstruo jugo-**

 **ajajaja estan asustados heee? jajaja me acercare yo entonses ah aqui voyyyyy [suisei] -de las protuberancias en la espalda de jugo sale una gran cantidad de juego azul el cual es chakra saliendo ah precion, lo que ase ah jugo ir de golpe asia los genins y chocando con su braso estendido ah los dos genins que le avia perforado el cuerpo antes rompiendoles el cuello-jajajaja patetico- jugo se queda de pie esperando que lo ataquen-**

 **¡no vas ah ganarnos maldito monstruo! ¡me vengare por mis compañeros muertos! -el ultimo genin con la mascara de oxigeno ataca ah jugo con sus clones de pantano pero el braso de jugo se estira asta 6 metros de largo y lo agarra por la cara- ¡SUELTAME POR FAVOR NO QUIERO MORIR, AYUDENMEEEEE!**

 **jajajajaja que patetico eres [** **Doragon wa kegareta akuma o tabete] -el braso de llugo se lleno de escamas y sus uñas crecieron como garras entonses rapidamente el chakra del pobre genin fue drenado por jugo asta dejarlo inconciente y con el cayeron sus clones de pantano- jajaja pobre al menos no lo mate -lo suelta y mira al ultimo que queda el cual es el genin mas alto y con cicatrises quien tiene la cara azul del miedo- ¿pergamino por favor? jajaja**

 **si ahora te lo doy -temblando el saca el pergamino de la tierra- ¿ no no vas ah lastimarme verdad? ¡por favor no me agas nada! -se arrodilla ante jugo-**

 **jump deberias tener orgullo por ti mismo mierda asta me das pena-jugo se ve asqueado por la vergonsosa ensena que ase el genin suplicando asi que solo toma el rollo y se va llendo- jaja me diverti mate dos personas nada mas esta ves lo siento por ellos fue un accidente, los otros 3 estan bien pero dos estan con el cuello roto pero vivos y al ultimo le drene el chakra nada mas,llevalos al medico adios cobarde jjajaja**

 **urggggg maldito desgraciado -habla por lo bajo el genin y cuando jugo se estaba llendo en un ultimo intento salta en la espalda de jugo y le corta el cuello lo patea y lo tira al suelo- JAJAJAJA HABLAS MUCHO MONSTRUO YO TE DERROTE JAJAJA -de la tierra surgen dos grandes manos de tierra que lo levantan- oh no, por favor esto no es enserio -se queda viendo el "cadaver" de jugo- si te corte le cuello je jeje es una ¿broma acaso?**

 **[doton-Chakuriku suru yotei] jajaja iva ah dejarte vivir lastima enserio queria que viviera y no mancharme mas de sangre jajaja -de la tierra emerje la cabesa de una mujer de hermoso rostro y cabello largo con los ojos cerrados- es tu fin -la mujer abre los ojos y cambia ah la cara de un demonio una aterradora hanya y la tierra de la cual estaba echa se vuelve negra como carbon abre su boca y muerde la mitad del cuerpo del genin de la lluvia para luego tragar su otra mitad esta mira ah jugo y vuelve ah ser una hermosa mujer con ojos cerrados y se unde en la tierra echa polvo- jajaja se la veia feliz comiendo oh bueno -jugo toma los rollos que se le cayeron al ninja devorado- tenemos un rollo del cielo y con estos ahora son 2 del cielo y 2 de la tierra vaya suerte la mia jajaja**

 **-fin musica-**

 **-jugo salta ah los arboles y su exprecion cambia ah una de tristesa y mira la zona de combate mientras vuelve ah la normalidad- lo siento mucho** **[doton-Utsukushī hana] -jugo ase un ultimo sello de manos y desaparece mientras que el campo de batalla empiesa ah cambiar de ser un paisaje de muerte y destruccion ah uno lleno de flores coloridas tapando todo lo sucedido anterior mente-**

-fin-

 **[** **tecnicas de naruto =ni sakusei sōzō-ryoku (ogro creacion de la imaginacion) * rokuri no kogane no tenohira ōga (seis palmas doradas de ogro) [roku oniken] * [seis puños de ogro]**

 **tecnicas varias= [ninpo-Rikugun u~ōkā-numa] [arte ninja- ejercito de pantano andante] * [ninpo-Dansu no kasa, ame kunais] * [arte ninja- baile de sombrillas, lluvia de kunais] [ninpo-De~yuarudoriru] [arte ninja -taladro doble]**

 **tecnicas de jugo= *[** **Doragon wa kegareta akuma o tabete] *[dragon demonio devorador de lo impuro] *[Doton-Chikyū no ugoki] * [elemento tierra-desplasamiento terrenal] [doton-Chakuriku suru yotei] * [elemento tierra- voluntad de la tierra] [Suisei] * [cometa] * Chimamire no tsume * garras malditas [doton-Utsukushī hana] * [elemento tierra- hermosa flor] [doton-seaquake] [elemento tierra- maremoto]**


End file.
